Love in the Corporate Ladder
by inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome has a job in Taisho Corps. There, she meets friendly and nasty people... With all the men falling for her and the women gossiping like there's no tomorrow, can she survive?
1. First Day

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Kagome Higurashi walked through the double sliding doors of Taisho Corps. The tall metallic building towered over all the other buildings, glittering in the sunlight.

She was met by a blast of cool air as she entered the building. Everything was spotless and gleaming with lacquered wood or marble. Three receptionists sat behind a long marble counter, two on the phone and one typing furiously into her computer. Drawing a deep breath, Kagome approached them.

Kagome knew she looked painfully young, even with her hair tied in a bun and her height raised with high heels. The receptionists didn't look up as she appeared before them.

"New company policy – All boy/girlfriends of employees are to wait in the basement parking lot or outside," droned one of the receptionists in a monotone voice after a few minutes of Kagome shifting around awkwardly before her.

"Actually, I'm here for my first day," said Kagome.

The receptionist didn't look impressed. "Oh? Which department interviewed you?" she asked in a you-slept-with-that-department-head voice.

Kagome glanced at her hands uncomfortably. "Well, I was told by my interviewer I would be assigned something when I got here. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

The receptionist sat up straighter, and flipped through a large stack of papers and files. "Miss Higurashi, isn't it? I have a note here saying that you are placed in the customer service department... That's the twenty- fourth floor. Check with the receptionist on that floor." She handed Kagome a brown manila envelope. "Your identity card and security pass. Have a nice day, the elevators are on the right."

As Kagome left, she heard the receptionist whisper snidely to her friend. "Well, well... Customer service... Are you sure she's not into boss service too?"

Kagome flushed slightly, but headed to the elevator anyways.

She pressed the button and stepped inside. A young man in a suit with silver hair met her stare evenly.

"Are you coming inside or not?" he inquired politely, amber eyes locking onto hers.

"Sorry," said Kagome, blushing slightly.

"New here, aren't you? Which floor?" At least his voice was friendly.

"Yeah, first day. Twenty-fourth floor," stated Kagome.

"Oh? You're in my department," he told her with grin. "Floor twenty to thirty covers all aspects of marketing. I'm on the thirtieth floor. We lowly people get the lower levels. At least you start on the twenty-fourth – I started on the ninth. My smart-ass older brother started on the fortieth and currently sits on the executive floor with people triple his age."

The elevator rang, signaling that Kagome was at her floor.

"Thanks for the help, I'm Kagome," she said, extending her hand.

He took it. "I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

Kagome left the elevator. "That wasn't so bad. I've only got to face another snobby receptionist who thinks I've slept with all the managers."

This time, though, a friendly face behind the desk greeted her.

"Hi, are you new here? You're Kagome isn't it? I'm Sango. I've got you down here for a secretarial job." She leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. "You're Kouga's secretary. Now, he's not that bad but he's a bit, well, spaced out. Ah well. Your desk is to the left of his office. You'll find it easily, it's the only one with 'Kouga' in gold letters on the door."

"Thanks for the tip," smiled Kagome.

"Oh, and can you bring the coffee to our department head? His secretary Kikyo normally does it, but she's on leave and I'm too busy to fill in for her."

"Sure, what does he drink?"

"Black, with sugar, no cream. He likes it in the red mug with the white puppies on it." Sango was already facing her computer screen.

"Right," said Kagome. She found Kouga's office and found him away at a meeting. Sango was right about the desk. Kagome found the pantry right next to her desk. Perfect – not just that she needed to make some big-shot a drink, but she needed one herself. To be on the good side of her immediate superior, she made another cup and left it on Kouga's desk. Sipping hers quickly, she poured the rest of the coffee into the red puppy cup and headed back to the elevator.

"Which floor is the department head on..." muttered Kagome as the elevator doors opened." Right, Inuyasha said the higher the level the further the floor. This coffee belongs to the highest person in the marketing department... should be on the thirtieth floor." Glad she had managed to make such an inference, Kagome pressed the button and the elevator zoomed off.

The receptionist on that floor wasn't a Sango. She was, if it were possible, worse than the ground floor ladies.

"Aren't you supposed to be working somewhere other than this floor?" This woman had perfected the art of snapping in a dull tone.

"Yes, but I've brought coffee for the department head. Who might that be?"

"Leave it here, I'll take it in," she said crisply.

Kagome felt a surge of irritation. "I made it; no one else is getting the credit for what I did."

"Listen honey, here, there's one rule, and it's this: You listen to superiors, you share whatever bonus salaries you get, and when you sleep with the boss you recommend your friend. Now, give me the coffee or I'll have your ass fired before you can say you're sorry."

"Excuse me," gasped Kagome. "You're a receptionist. I'm a secretary. Who's got the higher rank, I'd like to know."

The lady clucked her tongue loudly. "Here, only the floors count. You can be a cheap whore, but as long as you work on the executive floor, you hold more power than a manager."

"Hello, Yura," came a pleasant voice from behind. "Oh, hello, Kagome. You've brought my coffee. Thank you so much." The voice sounded familiar.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome. "I didn't know you were the department director."

"Well, now you do. I've got to run for a meeting, but say, catch you later, say, a sandwich for lunch? I like to get to know my workers better," he said, taking the coffee from her and promptly boarding the elevator Kagome just stepped off from.

"Say, Kagome, you know him?" asked Yura in awe, her attitude completely turned around.

"I just met him this morning on my way up," Kagome replied airily.

Yura now sounded respectful. "Wow. You're meeting Inuyasha for lunch... that must be something."

Kagome smiled warily. "He's just the department head."

Yura's eyes widened. "You didn't know? Tell me, Kagome," she demanded, "Do you not know Inuyasha's last name."

"Not really, he introduced himself by his first name only," Kagome said truthfully.

Sounding like an old hand at battle giving a new recruit advice, Yura sighed loudly. "Inuyasha's last name is Taisho. You still don't get it? Inuyasha. Is. This. Company's. Founder's. Son."

Kagome would have dropped the coffee cup had she still been holding it. "I swear to god I didn't know!" she squeaked, and rushed down to the fifteenth floor – her floor – where she felt secure without people way up high the corporate ladder.

* * *

"Say, Miroku," said Inuyasha with a wink as he slid into the meeting chair next to his best friend. "I've got a new employee. Not that I like crude jokes, but she's got an even better ass than Sango."

Miroku perked up immediately, a spark appearing in his violet eyes. "Did you ask her out for the customary lunch?" Inuyasha had promised Miroku that whenever a beautiful employee came, he would ask her for a get-to-know-you lunch while bringing Miroku along.

"You damned pervert," chuckled Inuyasha. "This one actually looks like someone I could bear to go on dates with. She looks slightly like Kikyo, but much younger and more innocent."

Inutaisho, founder of the company, sat at the head of the meeting table and rapped on it. "Can we start now, please?"

"I'll fill you in later," mouthed Inuyasha as he sighed and turned to listen to his dad.

* * *

"Inuyasha asked you to lunch?" Sango said sharply.

"Yes, why, is something wrong?" Kagome raised.

"Oh my lord. You need to know a lot of things first. God knows he's going to bring along that pervert Miroku..." Sango quickly filled Kagome in on her lunch experience with Inuyasha. "Now, Inuyasha's decent enough, but you have to watch that Miroku. His hand is always up to no good, usually on your rear end..."

* * *

All Inuyasha's thoughts were focused off lunch with his new underling. Their competitor's company, Naraku Inc., had tripled Taisho Corp.'s income in the last quarter.

"We have to do something about it," barked Inutaisho from the head of the table. "All you department heads – earn your salary for a change. There are twelve of you. I want twelve proposals to counter this new problem on my desk in seven days. Understood?"

Muttering, not all happy, filled the room.

"Very well. Dismissed." Inutaisho rose with a curt nod and left.

"Holy fuck..." whispered Inuyasha. "Dad's trying to kill us, I swear it. Yesterday he called me to his office and gave me a big dressing down. Marketing was taking the worst hit, he said. And it was my entire fault." He rolled his eyes. "I supposed Sesshoumaru over there, in charge of like, everything, had nothing to do with it? He's technically in charge of marketing too."

"So?" shot back Miroku as they headed out the door. "God, our infrastructure side isn't doing too well either... But at least I'm co-head with Hojo. I can always blame it on the dimwit, he probably got his position by sleeping with Inutaisho's daughter or something."

Inuyasha halted his step. "You fucking imbecile," he cursed. "I don't have a sister."

"You'll be surprised. Probably an illegitimate one. All men are the same."

"Yes, I suppose you're the exception," growled Inuyasha sarcastically.

* * *

Kouga had given her folders and folders of tasks, while asking her to correct his briefs. Kagome nearly wept over the amount of grammar and spelling mistakes in them.

A slight cough startled her from her work.

"Wow, you sure work hard," commented Inuyasha. "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure," said Kagome, and grabbed her purse.

Inuyasha led her to the underground car park and ushered her towards a silver Mercedes.

He paused as he saw a figure crossing the car park in their direction.

"Hey, bro," he called. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," was the cold reply.

"Whatever. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome, Kagome, this is my older brother Sesshoumaru."

Kagome took in Sesshoumaru. Silver hair and amber eyes were the only resemblance the two had. The elder brother was fair, tall, and had a regal, cool air. The younger was tanned, not as tall but tall enough, and had a friendly feel to him.

"Good day, Miss Kagome," nodded Sesshoumaru, heading for a convertible parked a safe distance away from Inuyasha's car.

"Don't mind him," whispered Inuyasha as they got into the car. "He was dropped on the head as a baby."

Kagome giggled. "Don't be so mean about your brother. He's actually pretty cute."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they pulled away from the building. "That's what they all say. Perfect, gorgeous, clever –"

"I think you're pretty ok too," laughed Kagome. Men; all needed some ego- stroking once in awhile.

He smiled at her and drove on. They lapsed into an easy silence.

"I thought you said a sandwich," said Kagome as Inuyasha stopped outside the Grand Hyatt hotel doors and gave the car to the valet.

"Well, there's a rather nice deli here if you like," Inuyasha replied with an innocent air. "Oh, we're meeting another colleague here, he's also another department head. He's –"

"Don't tell me. Miroku," Kagome cut in.

He looked surprised. "How'd you guess?"

Kagome grinned slyly. "I have my ways."

"Well, I should like to learn from you sometime, Kagome. Is regular Japanese food fine with you?"

"Of course," Kagome said.

They found Miroku already there.

Not bad, appraised Kagome. At least Taisho Corps does more than hire smart guys, they hire them hot too. First Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru, now Miroku...

"Miss Kagome," he smiled, standing as the waiter showed them to their table. "Please, do me the honor..."

"Miroku, she'll sit by me," interrupted Inuyasha.

It took a bit of arguing, but in the end they agreed on the guys sitting together with Kagome sitting opposite them. Miroku ordered the food, making sure there was a generous order of sake to go with it.

He proffered Kagome a cup.

"No thank you," smiled Kagome. "I don't drink."

"Don't or won't?" asked Inuyasha.

"Can't," replied Kagome. "It gets into my head. Green tea will work fine, thank you."

Miroku sighed deeply. She would be one hard girl to get into bed. Not that he minded – Miroku loved a challenge.

Towards the end of the meal, Kagome set down her chopsticks. "Excuse me; I need to go to the ladies'."

The moment she was gone, Miroku downed two cups of sake in quick succession.

"You..." he spluttered, choking on his drink, "are... fucking... lucky..."

"I know," Inuyasha smirked. "Looks, check, manners, check, personality, check. If she gets a check for her brains, she'll be even better than Kikyo."

Miroku grinned lasciviously, remembering Kagome's curves and innocuous beauty. "I know... give her a hypothetical situation, say, if one company's competitor was stealing all its profits. What should the company do? If her answer is good, not only does it prove she's smart, but you can use it in your proposal for dear Inutaisho."

Inuyasha surveyed his friend. It was a good idea, after all.


	2. Kagome's Idea Inuyasha's Proposal

A/N: Hi darlings, just to clarify with one of you, Inuyasha's NOT asking Kagome to marry him in this chapter, sorry to disappoint anyone lol.

In this story, Inuyasha's mother is dead, Sesshoumaru's mother is Michiko, and Kagome's mother is Kioko.

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Idea, Inuyasha's Proposal  
**  
Kagome returned to their table. Miroku kicked Inuyasha lightly.

Taking the hint, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Miss Higurashi," he said in a conversational tone.

"Please, it's Kagome," she interrupted.

"Very well, Kagome. Say, for example, a company was facing severe losses due to another competitor. What would you do?"

Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully. Was this just a friendly question or a test of her abilities? She thought carefully before replying.

"Most high-level executives will often give parties," she said at last. "In that case, show up at one of those parties, a group of three of four, making sure at least one person in the group is a beautiful lady. Get the competitor drunk, and steal his company records."

Inuyasha laughed. "Isn't this a bit too... movie-type scenario? This is the real world, you know."

Kagome shrugged. "Movie-scenario or not, not even the most stoic guy can resist a woman if she works on him long enough. Given that piece of information, as long as you get a few better-looking girls you can accomplish almost anything."

"Exactly," chimed in Miroku. "Take Sesshoumaru, Ice Prince, whatever. He may seem like Mr. Tough Guy on the outside, but look at him now." Miroku pointed to the doorway of the restaurant. Sesshoumaru had appeared, and was heading over to a corner table where a young woman with a little girl was waiting. He slid into a chair at their table.

"Who the hell is that?" choked Inuyasha, whether from laughter or surprise.

"Sesshoumaru, your brother," replied Kagome with a cynical note in her voice.

"You know who I mean... the woman," said Inuyasha sharply.

"A girlfriend he keeps secret from the press? Maybe he doesn't tell anyone, because he's one of Tokyo's most – I take that back, he is Tokyo's most eligible bachelor, and his girlfriend's not from the best of families," said Miroku. "The little girl... I don't know. An illegitimate daughter?"

"Stop speculating, it may not even be true," snapped Kagome suddenly, disregarding the fact that Miroku was, though not directly, her superior. At least, he was friends with her boss, and was one of the higher-ups in the company.

"Sorry," he said, sounding abashed.

Inuyasha signaled for a waitress. "Can I have the bill, please?"

"Can I have your number, please?" asked Miroku, his eyes glued to the front of the waitress's shirt.

"No, you may not," said Inuyasha. "There's enough perverseness in you, it doesn't need encouraging."

Miroku rolled his eyes, but gave up on the waitress anyways.

* * *

"I have received all your department proposals," announced Inutaisho from the head of the meeting table. "All things being equal, Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru's, and Miroku's are the best. We will go ahead and start by using these three. After I discuss the best of course of action with the company vice presidents, I will send briefs to each of you explaining what we will do. Any questions?"

Everyone had arched their eyebrows but nobody said anything.

"In that case, I'll send the briefs round as soon as possible. You may go – Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku, I want to speak with you three. Privately," he added to the hastily retreating backs of the last few stragglers.

As soon as the room was emptied, Inutaisho glanced at the three. Inuyasha looked slightly apprehensive, Sesshoumaru looked bored and Miroku looked smug.

"When I reviewed all your proposals," Inutaisho began, "I noticed one thing. All of them revolved around the same idea." He tossed three files onto the table.

"Inuyasha's proposal went along the lines of getting a girl to seduce Naraku and get important company information, Sesshoumaru's idea involved using women to extract information from Naraku, and Miroku's brief included using alcohol to douse Naraku into 'letting slip' information. Note a similarity?" asked Inutaisho.

"Not really," said Miroku cheekily.

"And your point of this conversation is..." asked Sesshoumaru. "I'm a busy person."

"Undoubtedly," Inuyasha sneered. "By any chance does this include an unknown woman and a little girl?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze could have melted Antarctica. "If you have anything to say, say it now."

"Say it outside," instructed Inutaisho. "I don't know what you three did. Was it a case of you-copying-me, you three working together, or even pure coincidence... I don't know and frankly I don't care. This is just to bring the matter to your attention."

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. Inutaisho waved them out.

"That's it," hissed Sesshoumaru outside the room. "What was with the woman, little girl thing? You have no damn clue what you're talking about."

"Oh yea? How about, the girlfriend who's so mysterious nobody knows about her? Or the, maybe, illegitimate daughter you met at lunch the other day? Wait till the old man hears about it..."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You mean, Kagura and Rin?"

"So that's their names. What's your connection with them?"

"I don't think my life is any business of yours, dear brother," said Sesshoumaru coldly. "Go poke your nose somewhere else. Good day."

* * *

Kagome smoothed out her dress as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Pale blue didn't look right, she mused, and took the dress off. It was only the sixth time that evening.

Earlier in the day Inuyasha had dropped the bombshell.**  
**  
"You're it," he announced, sticking his face in front of Kagome's computer screen. "I gave your idea to my dad and he likes it."

"I am so not!" gasped Kagome.

"Well... umm... you see, Father thinks the person to seduce – I mean, 'distract', the competitor, Naraku, should be you. Naraku is hosting a well-timed banquet tonight, and we think it's the perfect opportunity."

Kagome squinted at Inuyasha. "Can't you hire a whore somewhere else?"

"We think it better to have someone trustworthy," replied Inuyasha a little too quickly, giving Kagome the impression he had rehearsed these lines beforehand.

"And if I refuse to go?" Kagome asked, her eyes glinting. "I might already have plans, you know."

"Of course I know you have plans; you'll be going to Naraku's banquet. It's a black tie, or traditional Japanese costume dinner. I'll pick you up at six."

"I said I'm not free!" protested Kagome, but Inuyasha had already left.**  
**  
So why the hell Kagome was getting ready to seduce some VIP dude, she still didn't know. But at five-thirty she found herself showered and looking for something to wear. Really, it was the price one paid for trying to please one's bosses and get promotions.

White, decided Kagome. Everyone looked good in white. She slipped into a white halter dress the fell slightly past her knees.

Kagome was generally comfortable without any makeup on; not that she was a prude or anything. On the contrary, she prided herself on being able to look good without the help of cosmetics and surgery. A simple pearl-and- diamond jewelry set and heeled sandals with thin, delicate straps were the only accessories she wore. In any case, even if she had wanted to add anything, she couldn't have, for the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha was waiting, in a-

"You know, Inuyasha, red... umm... looks good on you," croaked Kagome finally, red from controlling her laughter.

He hadn't bothered with black tie and had come in a kimono – a bright, fire engine red kimono. It wasn't that he looked bad in it, but... If Kagome was not wrong, most of the other men in kimonos would be wearing deeper, more subdued colors.

Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. And where did you get those cute ears? You didn't have them before." She reached for a pointy little dog ear on his forehead.

Inuyasha stared at her. Then, he realized that his concealing spell must have slipped, showing her his ears. Quickly, he recited the spell again. "Ears? You must have been imagining things," he said.

"I must have been," agreed Kagome absentmindedly. "Shall we go?"

Still, Inuyasha stood there, frowning slightly at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "You look too young. Good thing I came five minutes early – go in and change."

Kagome gave him a blank stare.

"Go on," he said, pushing her into the house. "You're supposed to... right, 'distract'. You can't do that looking like a schoolgirl. Do something, lipstick... I don't know. Whatever girls do. And maybe you shouldn't wear white, it's a bit... innocent."

Kagome looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha almost lost his temper. Any more arguing and they would be late.

"Make yourself look like a whore, can you not at least try?" he growled in frustration.

Kagome slapped him hard, leaving a pink imprint on his face. "Well, I'm sorry," yelled Kagome. "As some people here aren't prostitutes, it's a bit hard to act like one! I didn't ask for this to be loaded onto me. If you don't like it, live with it. God damn you, you insufferable know-it-all." She strode off to the waiting company limousine.

Miroku was already inside, fiddling with his deep purple/blue tie in a mirror.

"Hello, Kagome."

"I hate Inuyasha."

"That's a nice way to greet a poor lonely boy," pouted Miroku, sounding wounded.

Inuyasha entered the limousine. "What did you do to her, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Kagome's all upset now."

"Nothing," sulked Inuyasha.

"Don't mind him, Kagome. You come and sit by me over here," Miroku tried petting the seat next to him, but 'missed' and ended up patting his lap.

"Fuck you," she swore as the car moved on.

Kagome was in a very bad mood. Inuyasha and Miroku were both careful to sit as far away from her as possible.

"So... is Kikyo coming?" asked Miroku.

"Unlikely. She knows about it, but I didn't tell her I was going, nor did I invite her."

They rode on in silence.

The chauffeur halted outside a huge mansion, already alive with activity.

Stepping inside, they were greeted by a butler who ushered them into a ballroom, where servants were quick to offer them drinks.

"Inutaisho-sama's already here," prompted Miroku.

Kagome seemed to have recovered from her anger and nodded at Miroku, asking for an introduction.

The three of them headed over to Inutaisho.

"Hello," greeted the elder man. His hair was still a deep black, and though his face had a few more lines than were needed, it held obvious marks of earlier good looks.

"This is Kagome, our department's newest employee." Kagome smiled and shook hands warmly with her company's president.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she said sweetly.

"The honor is mine. I have never seen so ravishing a creature," complimented Inutaisho.

"Ahem!" said a smiling woman who had approached them. "I thought you said I was the most ravishing creature ever to live!"

"I'm sorry... Meet my wife, Kagome," introduced Inutaisho.

The woman, in her late thirty's but still a beautiful woman, leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"My college roommate had a daughter named Kagome," said Inutaisho's wife. "In fact, though the last time I saw her she was a baby, I could swear you two look alike."

"Really? What was your roommate's name?" raised Kagome.

"Kioko, later, she married a guy named Higurashi and we lost contact. It was a pity... I was a senior when she started college, and although we were four years apart, we were close."

Kagome stared at her, slightly open-mouth. When she spoke, her lips trembled slightly. "My mother... often said... she knew a girl from college, and it was a pity they lost contact over the years. Is your name, by any chance, Michiko?"

Michiko nearly dropped her glass of wine. "Don't tell me you are Kagome Higurashi. The one I saw nineteen years ago." When Kagome nodded, she launched at her husband. "Why didn't you tell me you employed Kagome?"

"I don't handle minor job applications-" Inutaisho tried to defend himself.

"Nonsense. And how minor is minor anyways?" demanded his wife. "Do you mean to tell me that you, or your secretary, or someone in this company, goofed up, and assigned Kagome such a low job that I couldn't be informed? Kagome, I may have lost contact with your mother, but I have been reading the news. It seemed that every year the top nation-wide grades were yours. And did you skip a year of high school and another year at college?"

Kagome, faintly blushing, nodded.

"So Kagome, what do you do in Taisho Corps?" asked Michiko.

"I'm actually in Inuyasha's department. Simple desk job – twenty-fourth floor."

Michiko narrowed her eyes. She would have something to say to her husband that night. Inutaisho, for his part, already shivered. He would have to pay more attention to all new employees in the future. And he was sincerely wishing that Kagome had never come that night. Wait till his wife found out that he had told Inuyasha to force her into seducing Naraku... if she didn't freak, she'd freak then kick him out to the couch in the living room.

He was glad when Naraku appeared, as Michiko broke off her lecture for the food was being served. Inuyasha took Kagome up to the head of the table, in clear view of Naraku.

Kagome quickly appraised Naraku. He looked clever, but equally cunning. His long wavy hair was swept from his face in a ponytail. It sickened her to know that she would have to try and force information out of him. Naraku was the type of person who would make you tremble if you simply looked at him. Fortunately, Kagome noticed, he had a girl hanging on his arm, and didn't look like he hated it. Maybe he wasn't that averse to women.

"Ok, am I just really behind in the fashion world, or are you guys in the business world just weird? You, your dad, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku have long hair, and Miroku has a ponytail. Is long hair for guys the rage now?" whispered Kagome to Inuyasha.

"No clue," Inuyasha whispered back. For some reason, he felt like he was in elementary school, doing something wrong and not wanting the teacher to find out.

After the meal was almost finished, Inuyasha nudged Kagome and walked over to Naraku's seat.

"Good evening," opened Inuyasha.

"Well, well. Inuyasha. Please, meet my girlfriend, Kanna." Naraku's voice was smooth and oily, but not very sincere-sounding.

"This is Kagome," said Inuyasha, "she works for me." Kagome felt Naraku's gaze on her body and abruptly looked away, her cheeks burning.

Naraku's words were equally abrupt. "Inuyasha, you are no longer needed. But do me a favor. Leave your lovely... assistant... here to chat with me. Kanna – go with Inuyasha and make up for his lack of company."

Kanna, in a white kimono, tugged Inuyasha away. He looked at Kagome anxiously over his shoulder, but allowed himself to be led back to his seat.

Naraku drew Kagome closer, and she stiffened.

"Relax, girl," said Naraku. Kagome forced herself to loosen up, and allowed herself to look at Naraku.

He wasn't that ugly, actually, he was better-looking than most, though Kagome would never have looked twice at him. She felt his hand on her knee, and felt it slowly slide up under her dress.

Kagome had to stop him without sounding like a prim and proper little girl. She moved his hand away from her knee, but transferred her own hand to his leg. Thanking god that he was wearing a kimono, Kagome gently stroked the inside of his thigh.

Naraku pulled Kagome closer. "Outside," he commanded. "Go wait in the hall, I'll be with you shortly."

Kagome nodded, and with a final glance in Inuyasha's direction, excused herself from the surrounding people and headed out.

"You can do this, Kagome," she told herself aloud in the hall.

About ten minutes later, Naraku emerged from the ballroom. He picked her up, and carried her up a flight of stairs that led directly to the third floor. Kicking a door open, he came into a bedroom and threw Kagome roughly onto the bed.

"Are you sure you can leave your guests like that?" asked Kagome, shivering slightly at the hungry look in Naraku's eyes.

"Of course, darling." Naraku threw himself onto top of her. Immediately, his lips found her collarbone, and starting sucking on it. Kagome, revolted, pushed him off.

"Aren't you going to talk to me like I'm your girlfriend or something?" she demanded. "You not just going to act like this is a one-night stand or something, are you?"

"Dear me, no!" exclaimed Naraku. "But talk later. I need you first." He placed a hand on Kagome's breast.

Kagome looked around the room desperately. There was nothing she could use if the situation got desperate... then she spotted a bottle of Hennessey on the side table.

Naraku was busy kissing her and didn't notice. Kagome reached out for the bottle...

A hand clapped over her outstretched hand.

"Are you trying to kill me with the bottle?" asked Naraku sharply, his nails digging into her wrists.

"N...no," stammered Kagome. "I was trying to give you a drink."

"Liar," snarled Naraku, reached for the bottle.

Kagome thought fast.

"I'm serious. I'll tell you what. Drink with me. For every glass I finish faster than you, you drink another glass."

"And if I finish before you?" asked Naraku.

"I'll..." Kagome thought wildly. "I'll take a piece of clothing off."

"Good game," approved Naraku. "Let's start. Be careful, though, Hennessey is potent stuff."

He procured two glasses, and poured a generous serving into each. Closing his eyes, he quickly sipped the glass. Kagome took the chance to pour her glass onto the carpet.

"You lost," said Kagome, and poured him a glass.

The next round, she won again, and again, and again. It was only around the sixth round, when he looked at her to make sure she drank, that he won.

Kagome clutched her dress to herself protectively. But Naraku insisted; Kagome had no choice but to slip out of her dress. After that, it was no problem to win all the rounds – Naraku was so stoned and glued to her body that he didn't see how much of her drink Kagome poured onto the carpet.

The last cup, though, Naraku stared right at her eyes. Kagome groaned inwardly. She couldn't drink alcohol. The last time she had taken alcohol, she had totally gone over the edge. But with Naraku's eyes staring at her...

Kagome winced slightly, held her breath, and sipped her glass.

Fire raced through her body and she struggled to keep sane. She held on to Naraku's drunken words.

Kagome smiled as Naraku slumped over, stoned. She knew how to keep Taisho Corps running.

There was a loud banging on the bedroom door.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, along with Miroku.

Kagome stumbled towards the door. Her cheeks were on fire. Tottering over in her heels, she unlocked the door and opened it, forgetting that she was in her underwear and pantyhose only.

Miroku's eyes widened as he gaped at Kagome. Inuyasha, himself, stood spellbound.

"I'm drunk," she half-wailed. "In two seconds I'm going to do stuff I would never even drink of doing. I found out the information we need... but I..."

Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the floor. Kagome clung to him.

No wonder she refused to drink sake when we went to lunch, thought Inuyasha, before he noticed the empty liquor bottle.

"Kagome, you silly girl," he murmured, reached for her dress and slipping it over her.

"Did someone call my name?" asked Kagome lightly, in a high voice.

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm just really, really warm. It's so hot in here. Don't you think so?" she said.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said uncertainly. "I think she's going crazy."

As though on cue, Kagome reached forward and planted a kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

"Can you do something?" yelled Inuyasha to Miroku. "You're the girl expert here."

"Get someone who's old or who'll never succumb to her," instructed Miroku. "If not by the time she's over her hangover she'll kill you for sleeping with her."

"I would so not sleep with her!" protested Inuyasha, but found himself pulling Kagome towards himself in a tight embrace.

"Get my point?" smirked Miroku.

"Yes! Just find someone who can handle it, ok?" shouted Inuyasha at Miroku's retreating back.

Three minutes later, Miroku returned.

"I found your guy," he announced, sounding pleased at his cleverness. "Of course, it should've been me... But I gladly gave my job to..."

"Miroku!" groaned Inuyasha. "You didn't! Did you?" he added, unsurely.

"He did," said Sesshoumaru as he stepped into the room.

* * *

**Voting Poll Stats:**

Inu/Kag: 3

Sess/Kag: 4

Miroku/Kag: 1

Poor Sango and Naraku and Kouga and Hojo are currently single... SUCKERS! Wait... I don't even think Hojo will be in this story. And Sango's too cool to be a sucker. Oh well.

**Review Responses:  
**  
Umi, dancing-by-moonlight: That's my preferred pairing, but I do go according to my readers' wishes.

Sarcasm Girl 8, RyuuKumiko: Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can.

ladyhawk89: I promise to update as fast as I can but I can't promise on the pairings, it depends on how many people want which pairing.

japaneseangel12: I plan to put that in the next chapter, at very latest chapter 4.

Mistress Koishii: No, I don't mind you saying so at all. I'm open to all pairings, though my least favorite is Hojo/Kag and Koug/Kag. Sess/kag happens to be my favorite fanfic pairing, and Inu/Kag is my fave anime pairing.

koinu-no-ai: Thanks for alerting me on the sentences. What was I thinking? bangs forehead on desk

PyslightlySycoh: Inuyasha does have ears, but he keeps them hidden, I hope this chapter cleared it up.

hera goddess: You're my first reviewer for this fic... Pocky for you!

Tara: I love those two pairings too... But I'll try and satisfy most people.


	3. Hangover

**Chapter 3: Hangover**

"You got Sesshoumaru to come and help control Kagome?" asked Inuyasha incredulously.

"Hey, I would have gotten your father, but if your mother had found out that he had sent Kagome to seduce Naraku, he'd be dead. Obviously Sesshoumaru is the better choice – unless you want me to do the job," said Miroku.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome into an armchair and took a threatening step towards Miroku. "You would probably end up taking advantage of the situation."

"I'm insulted, Inuyasha," Miroku said, not sounding upset at all. "You do know that I would never take advantage of a maiden in distress."

"Will you two stop blathering and tell me what happened?" snapped Sesshoumaru from the doorway where he still stood.

Miroku sobered up immediately – that was the power Sesshoumaru had over people. "Your father decided to choose Kagome for the task of... umm... finding out information... from Naraku, as Inuyasha confessed that it was her idea that he used in his proposal."

"So I had guessed," said Sesshoumaru coolly. "It wasn't in Inuyasha's caliber to make such proposals."

"Anyways, Kagome went ahead, and got drunk. And Inuyasha hasn't said it, but I'm certain he has a crush on her. A drunken Kagome is not good. If she's not properly taken care of, she'll probably end up sleeping with someone else, and then wake up ready to kill us for letting her get into the situation. You've seen your mother's reaction to Kagome's placement in the company. Wait until she hears that your dad had the brilliant idea of asking Kagome to do such a dangerous task," explained Miroku.

Sesshoumaru glared icily at him. "So you two, plus my dad, got yourselves and Kagome into a mess, and now you want me to bail everyone out?"

"More or less," shrugged Miroku.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed, but her usually creamy skin was flushed. This was without doubt someone who couldn't drink alcohol.

"First, you take her home," said Sesshoumaru.

"Whose house do we go to?" asked Inuyasha, running his fingers through Kagome's hair. Miroku swatted him away.

"Mine," offered Miroku.

Inuyasha glared. "I'll be watching you carefully," he warned.

Sesshoumaru looked impatient. "Very well. Inuyasha – tell mother that Kagome left early. Miroku and I will head for his apartment. You will then join us later."

"I wouldn't trust Kagome with Miroku for two seconds," said Inuyasha, shooting dirty looks at Miroku.

"Well, guess what? Deal with it. Now, go and tell mother."

Miroku pulled Kagome to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her and guided her towards the door.

They had barely moved two steps when Kagome tugged on Miroku's collar and tie.

"Don't you feel warm in here?" Kagome asked.

"Not really, Kagome," replied Miroku, but quickly shoved Kagome towards Sesshoumaru.

"You handle her," whispered Miroku.

"What the heck," Sesshoumaru replied in a low tone. "This is not my problem; I'm doing you guys a favor by actually being here."

"Another favor won't hurt," reasoned Miroku with his most charming smile that worked on all the ladies. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru wasn't a lady and wasn't impressed.

"Awww... come on," coaxed Miroku, and without warning, swept Kagome off the floor and dropped her into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"And how do I drive in this position?" raised Sesshoumaru.

"No problem, I'll drive," said Miroku brightly. He'd always wanted to touch the gears of Sesshoumaru's silver convertible...

"No deal," said Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't really stop Miroku with his arms full of Kagome anyways. "You're not touching my car, unless you're sitting in it only."

Miroku grinned an invisible smile. He would drive that car, no matter what Sesshoumaru said.

A few moments later...

"So, aren't you ever going to cut your hair?" asked Miroku cheerily as he revved up the engines of Sesshoumaru's car. The gears ran smoothly and the car sped forward without too much noise.

Sesshoumaru glared straight ahead. That stupid Miroku wasn't worth Sesshoumaru turning his head, even to scowl at him. Instead, he glowered in silence, getting more and more frustrated at all Miroku's attempts at small talk.

"You know, it's polite in this country to reply when people talk to you," lectured Miroku.

For the hundredth time that night, Sesshoumaru wondered why he was there, putting up with a talkative man driving his car and a drunk girl in his lap.

"Ok, we're here," said Miroku, pulling up in front of a tall apartment building. It wasn't your average cheap two-room flat, or a rusting duplex. A fair-sized fountain sprinkled water in front of glass sliding doors, making the building seem more like a hotel.

Miroku, like all the other rising young corporate stars, knew how to earn the money and use it. Sesshoumaru predicted, including the best apartment in the building they were at, that Miroku probably had at least a beach house in the Caribbean, a villa in France and probably one in Hong Kong too. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had noted, was the worst when it came to material goods – Inuyasha owned four cars, five houses, and six women, counting his secretary Kikyo.

Inside Miroku's apartment, it looked vaguely familiar.

"Did you get Ayame-san to do your house?" asked Sesshoumaru, while he put Kagome on a settee in the living room.

"Yes, why, did you?"

"No, but my father had her do up our old mansion. I don't think much of her style, and I certainly think nothing of her personality. Giving herself airs simply because she graduated from a Paris interior designer school."

A slight cough from Kagome on the couch directed their attentions to why they were home early from the dinner in the first place.

Miroku chastely placed a hand on her forehead. "She's hot," he said ruefully, though Sesshoumaru couldn't tell whether he was talking about her temperature or her looks.

"Well, you can turn the air conditioning on, can't you? And while you're at it, some cold cloths would be good."

"Since when do you become Mr. Hangover Expert? Don't tell me. You've had your fair shares of drunken nights, haven't you?" Miroku disappeared into the kitchen, but soon a loud gush of air could be heard blowing from all the air vents in the room.

"I don't get drunk," said Sesshoumaru when Miroku came out, along with a large porcelain basin filled with freezing cold water. Two white towels floated in the water. Sesshoumaru fished one out gingerly, wrung it out and folded it neatly before placing it on Kagome's forehead. A hot hand closed around his, softly moving it lower, almost past her neck, towards her bosom.

Sesshoumaru firmly withdrew his hand. Miroku was one of the few people who knew that he was a demon, so Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Thus assured, Sesshoumaru leaned forward, and inhaled Kagome's scent.

It was sweet and pure, unlike so many other humans... But something puzzled him.

"She's not in heat. Why is she acting like this?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Alcohol does strange things to people," said Miroku, slightly dreamily.

A loud smack on the head brought Miroku back to life. Sango stood behind him, with Inuyasha. "And surely you know, Miroku, that a few smacks and bruises will do things to strange people."

"I didn't know Sango lived next door to you," said Inuyasha. "I met her in the corridor. How do you afford to live here, Sango?"

"Wrong question, asshole," Sango muttered, before wrestling Inuyasha to the ground.

"You know," BANG – Inuyasha's head hit the floor, "some people," BANG, "have," BANG, "rich parents!" With a final thump, Sango heaved herself off the floor.

"That should teach him a lesson," Sango said, dusting off her hands.

"Good, a woman," Sesshoumaru said. "Now why didn't you two imbeciles think of getting a woman to take of Kagome till tomorrow morning?"

Miroku acted nonchalant. "There wasn't any woman from our company at the dinner except your mother, and I wasn't sure if Sango would be home. She might've been out with Kouga."

Sesshoumaru glowered at him, but Miroku was already on the floor, being beaten up Sango. Inuyasha was already out cold, Miroku was almost unconscious...

Sesshoumaru hissed an inaudible sigh and headed over to the bar, pouring himself an extra large glass of cognac.

"You incredible idiots," he hissed angrily, before allowing himself to sink elegantly into a loveseat. "I can't believe -" His cell phone rang shrilly.

"Hi," he said. From where she was on the floor, Sango strained to pick up his words.

When he hung up, his face was blank. "That was my father. He said that my mother wanted to see us with Kagome tomorrow at nine o' clock sharp in his office," he announced to no one in particular.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, having recovered from his beating with Sango. "But... I was planning on letting Kagome stay home, off the record. She can't go to work with a hangover."

"Make that a major hangover," Sango added, putting another cloth on Kagome's forehead. "She's as hot as... I don't know. Melted diamonds?"

"What the heck?" asked Miroku. "Melted diamonds?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A phone rang sharply. Sesshoumaru's eyelids opened a crack. His bed felt so hard...

Wait. He was on a couch in Miroku's apartment. That explained a lot.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho speaking."

"Where are you? I told you last night, nine o' clock sharp in my office!" barked Inutaisho. "Your mother's almost frantic, and any moment she's going to call Kagome's mother. I told her mother that Kagome was working late and would probably leave the house early too. If your mother calls Kagome's home, she'll find out everything!"

"I know, we already left Miroku's place but we're stuck in a traffic jam," snapped Sesshoumaru irritably. Kagome was still asleep – Sango had left sometime in the night. Inuyasha was snoring softly on the floor and Miroku was sleeping with his head resting on the coffee table.

"Ok, get up, all of you," ordered Sesshoumaru. He tapped Miroku and couldn't resist kicking Inuyasha lightly.

Kagome's eye fluttered open. "Where am I?" she murmured, before sitting up straight.

"Omigosh um gonna die!" she whispered, clapping her hands over her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

"Poor girl," Miroku said, shaking his head in sympathy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The moment we step into the building, make sure everyone there hears us complaining about the long traffic jam, ok?" briefed Inuyasha.

"No problem," said Miroku, making sure that one of his arms snaked around Kagome's shoulders for 'support', as he called it. Sesshoumaru marched along the other side of Kagome at Inuyasha's request – Inuyasha knew his friend's lecherous persona only too well.

"Well then... here goes." Inuyasha stormed through the sliding doors.

"Did you ever see such a long traffic line?" Inuyasha declared loudly, making the three receptionists at the front desk look up in surprise. They caught a glimpse of a pale Kagome wedged between Miroku and Sesshoumaru and nudged each other.

Miroku, on cue, added, "If I'd stayed another minute in my car, I would've died. Good thing you were in the car next to mine Inuyasha, what a small world. And who would've thought Sesshoumaru would only be a few cars ahead of us, and could shout across cars to us."

When Sesshoumaru said nothing, Miroku stepped on Sesshoumaru's foot.

"And it so happened that Kagome was in a cab next to my car," Sesshoumaru said wryly, hiding a grimace.

"Ah well, we'll be late for the meeting if we don't hurry," Inuyasha finished in a loud voice and guided them towards the elevators.

Behind them, the receptionists threw dirty glances at Kagome's back.

"How is it so coincidental that she meets them on the way here?" whispered one.

"One sentence. Sleeping her way to the top," replied another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, the traffic was so heavy, you would think it wasn't even moving! And who would've guessed that all of us four were stuck on the same road!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah... it was really slow... Good thing we were all there, it was fun talking while waiting for the traffic to move," echoed Miroku.

"I don't see anything," said Michiko suspiciously as she peered out the window.

"I'm sure the roads have cleared by now, dear," Inutaisho answered nervously.

"Sure," said Michiko. "Anyways, I'm moving Kagome to Sesshoumaru's department. I think there will be better use of her talents there."

Obviously, Inutaisho was as stunned as all of them.

"You know, mother, it's actually company policy to start off new workers at a lower level..."

"Michiko, dear, are you sure? Not that I doubt Kagome's qualifications, but isn't it all happening a little too soon? Maybe in half a year's time..."

"Michiko-sama, I think she should be moved to my department," said Miroku anxiously. "Infrastructure, you know, is the backbone of the company..."

"Of course, Miroku. But that's why we have two department heads for that side. And I thought I only asked to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru – considering I'm only transferring Kagome from Inuyasha's side to Sesshoumaru's. Don't you have work to get back to?" Michiko said.

"Excuse me," interrupted Sesshoumaru coldly. "I hate to cut into all this wonderful discussion, but maybe you people have overlooked something. I don't have a department."

"That's right," agreed Inutaisho. "Sesshoumaru left the Finance department a few months ago to become the head of the heads of departments."

"What a long title for a simple job," said Michiko. "Perhaps you should just cut out that job, make Sesshoumaru president and retire yourself?"

"When I'm dead, sure," snorted Inutaisho, earning him a glare from his wife.

"You know, really, I don't need all this," Kagome said softly.

"My dear, it's ok, but really, there's no need for such shyness. Your mother and I weren't best friends for nothing," Michiko replied. "And you don't have to get too used to your new job; if I'm not wrong, you are currently Kouga's secretary?" When Kagome nodded, she smiled. "Well, since Sesshoumaru here sent his secretary Kikyo to Inuyasha a while ago and hasn't gotten a new one, I think you can take the job. Any objections?" she asked, as though daring the guys to object. Even Miroku shut up.

"Good. Kagome, you might as well start work with Sesshoumaru today," stated Michiko.

"I don't believe it," complained Inuyasha as they trailed out into the elevator. "She never did anything like that for me, and I'm, by marriage, her son. Don't worry, Kagome," he said, "we'll make sure you settle in fine."

The elevator, for once, sped upwards. Inutaisho claimed he disliked heights and had his office on the forty-eighth floor, where it took up half the space. Sesshoumaru had taken over the whole top floor for himself and his workers – no more than ten in all. Inuyasha was still sore over how Sesshoumaru received the best floor while he had a crummy office somewhere in between the building.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Miroku as the elevator doors opened. Instead of the receptionist's desk and the glass doors leading to the office spaces, was something that looked more like a hotel lobby. There were couches and portraits; thick silk carpets on polished parquet floors and bookshelves with books that looked unread which lined the walls. In the corner was a bar counter with four red velvet barstools. On one sat a woman – the one they had seen with Sesshoumaru at the restaurant.

"Sesshoumaru," she said as they approached. "I've got all the papers ready, you need to sign quite a few though. They wouldn't let me in." She cast defiant stares in the direction of two guards.

"Really, Kagura, you should've just faxed the documents over. And didn't you show the guards your pass?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I did. They wouldn't believe it; they said they'd never seen me before."

"Idiots," hissed Sesshoumaru, turning an evil eye on the two security goons. "This is not the first time. One more time and I will personally feed your paychecks for six months into the paper shredder, understand?"

The guards nodded, looking too cowed to say much. Sesshoumaru zapped an electronic pass into a holder, and pushed open a glass door.

The place looked more like some type of family room than a work place. There were five doors, well spaced throughout the walls.

"This is the office all my workers share." Sesshoumaru opened the door. Three people looked up, though there were desks there for five. Even with all the people, the room was so large everyone had plenty of space for themselves.

"Good morning, sir," greeted one, licking her lips. Or was it a guy? Miroku wondered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do you have the financial records ready like I asked you yesterday?"

"Of course." The person handed Sesshoumaru a thick file, and stared lasciviously at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Thank you, Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru said.

"Was that a girl or guy?" asked Miroku as they left the room.

"I don't pry into my employees' lives. As long as they get their jobs done efficiently, I don't ask them any questions." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome as though that piece of information was for her benefit.

"That's the meeting room." Sesshoumaru gestured to double doors that looked like they were made of solid, thick wood. "That's a multi-purpose room, Kagome, which you might like to check out sometime." He opened another door.

"This is yours, Kagome. I suppose Inuyasha and Miroku might want to help you get set up. Or maybe you might like to go home after last night. My office is the room next to yours. Let's go, Kagura," he said, and disappeared behind the door next to hers.

"Holy crap," exclaimed Miroku, opening a door. "You get your own bathroom?"

"And stereo? Man this is nicer than my own office." Inuyasha fiddled with the buttons on a mini stereo system.

"Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen," Kagome said. "I am going home to nurse my headache." She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. They were going to have to be extra-nice to Sesshoumaru's new secretary if they wanted to stay in her office.

"You know, she might even have cable TV," said Miroku. "No wonder Kikyo kept bitching about her working conditions when she got sent down to work for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voting Polls Stats:

I'm not going to count them, but I'll say this. There's a billion gazillion Sess/Kag votes so people voting on that can rest easy. There's a handful of Inu/Kag ones, and one or two Miroku/Kagome. Someone voted Miroku/Sango.

I think I'm going to make it this way: for every pairing suggested I will make a short scene with it, but the pairing with the more votes gets more attention. And the pairing with most votes will be the final pairing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review Responses:

aldariel: Yes, I am still taking votes. I'll announce it when I'm done.

Inu-chan's girl407: If you keep reviewing, I will keep writing. Or if I keep writing you'll keep reviewing... Or... scratches head Oh what the heck I'll post as often as I can.

Mx2mnm, DarkJamAB: My favorite pairing too... crosses fingers, hopes the readers vote for the pairing I like...

Sycoh: Lol... I would never make Kagome sleep with Naraku... not willingly anyways grins evilly

cynthia: I agree. Inuyasha's hot in a sweet way, to me, but Sesshoumaru is hot in a cool way. Ok what the hell I'm blabbering...

dancing-by-moonlight: Yes, you can vote more than once, but once per chapter per pairing. And you can vote for more than one pairing. Lol I'm not even making sense to myself.

Sarcasm Girl8: I hope this chapter answered most of your questions.

kagomeChan666: True, true. Let's see how the voting turns out.

Lady Icykimi: Hopefully the whether-they-are-youkai question will come up later.

Amara: Thanks for the review!

Mistress Koishii: That is one of the sweetest reviews I've ever read.

SessGurl156: Lol, I've lost count of all the Sess/Kag pairings.

japaneseangel12: Sess/Kag all the way for me too! Except the occasional weird pairing.

ChaosKree8er: discreetly takes the hundreds, looks away, whistling

Kaimi: Yuppz, it rules all right.

cherriez: It's a really, really cool pairing.

animedemon21: Yeah, the votes are still going.

plz: Heehee I think I'm in love with the story too...

pyromaniac: I love it too.

ryogasgirl: Thanks! ;)

Tara: Thanks, I think it should be Sess/Kag but hey, I'm holding a voting session, sigh. Maybe I should've made the thing Sess/Kag from the beginning. crosses fingers, tries to brainwash the readers into voting Sess/Kag

Mistress-ayari: Noted.

Tanya: Of course. Sesshoumaru is Mr. Ice, the aloof one. I would never dream of making him fall on his knees too soon.

Mageblood: Thanks, I'll keep in mind your vote.

-: Thanks, I like Sess/Kag too.

critical: Yuppz, you mentioned it. Lots of times. But it doesn't matter – only shows how devoted you are to the pairing. Like me. ;)


	4. Tumbling In

**Warning: Strong Language Content**

Chapter 4: Tumbling In  
  
Kagome flew into the elevator. She'd slept the whole day yesterday, yet she had woken up late in the morning. Her head still throbbed slightly, but at least her mother had asked no questions.

The elevator doors were just closing when someone stepped in.

Cold eyes seized up Kagome, and immediately showed distaste. Kagome stared back coolly.

"Which floor are you on?" Kagome asked, if only out of politeness, hands hovering over the elevator buttons.

"Thirtieth. You must be the new girl on Sesshoumaru's floor everyone is talking about." It didn't sound friendly or complimentary – it sounded accusing.

Thirtieth floor. Bitchy attitude. Kagome put two and two together and figured out a person who fit that description.

"You must be Inuyasha's secretary, the Kikyo they all talk about," Kagome said, and it wasn't in a nice tone either.

"Indeed." This ended all conversation, however strained, between the two. Kikyo got off the elevator when it reached her floor. Soon, the doors opened again, and Kagome rushed towards her office. She was late and that snob Kikyo hadn't made things go any faster.

The two guards guarding the doors weren't very helpful, either.

"I need your security clearance card, please, and your ID number."

"I don't have them yet, I only started yesterday," Kagome said impatiently.

"Sorry, no clearance card, no entrance."

"Motherfuckers! I'm late for work, and I don't need this delay!" Kagome almost screamed, but stopped herself in time.

There was nothing to do but wait. Kagome huffed onto an armchair and glared at the two guards, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Tick. 9:45. Tick. 9:46. Tick. 9:47.

The elevator doors sprang open.

"And I want to have the file by today at noon, understood?" Sesshoumaru barked into a cell phone. "I don't care if your secretary can't type fast enough. Fire her. Yes, Inuyasha, fire your precious Kikyo." He hung up and threw the phone across the room, where it hit the wall and smashed into pieces.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. "Shouldn't you already be working?"

"Number one, I have no assignment, and number two the guards won't let me in," answered Kagome.

"Sir, she didn't have a clearance card..." stuttered a guard.

"I have your assignment. And you're my secretary – put it down on my agenda to get you a clearance card. You two imbecile guards can scram your asses out of this building, you're fired. I warned you yesterday about not letting the right people in." With a quick swipe of his card the door opened and Sesshoumaru strode inside. Kagome followed meekly; the boss was in a foul mood.

Sesshoumaru disappeared into his office, but before Kagome could sit down behind her desk, he had reentered her office.

He slammed a stack of documents in front of her.

"I need photocopies of these three files. Type up those letters, and call a Mr. Walsh in New York about our business deal, tell him I will fly over the day after tomorrow to finalize transactions. This is his number; I assume you speak English fairly well. After that, you can book two air tickets, first class, for the day after tomorrow, from Tokyo to New York and back. Jot down in my agenda to get you your clearance card. I have a meeting at 11:30 sharp; I need you to run down at eleven to pick up a file from Inuyasha. And if you've done all that, you can start packing; we're leaving on a business trip to New York soon."

Kagome was lost, but nodded confidently. In Kouga's office all she did was make coffee and type up documents – here, the workload was tripled. She hadn't asked about the pay, but it had better be tripled, too.

Sesshoumaru saw the nod, and turned to leave. "Oh, I might add, I need those photocopies by this evening and the letters tomorrow morning."

She gulped. The files she had to copy were three inches thick each.

Kagome gritted her teeth and got down business. Beginning with a phone call to a very hopeless travel operator.

"No, I said, two first class tickets from Tokyo to New York, on the day after tomorrow. Air tickets, not cruise tickets!" Kagome glanced at her watch, "On Friday. Yes, charge it to Taisho Corps. No, I am not sleeping with Inutaisho or his sons." Kagome hung up sharply.

She had eaten her way through one and a half files and two letters, and the phone call to the airline office. Not only was photocopying boring, it was time-consuming. Kagome picked up the phone, and dialed for New York.

This conversation went slightly smoother – slightly. "Thank you Mr. Walsh. Yes, we will fly down to finish the transactions. No, my relationship with Sesshoumaru is purely platonic. Have a nice day."

Honestly, how rude could some people get. It seemed like all everyone was interested in today was who she was currently seeing in her private life.

Somewhere behind her, the stereo clock beeped. Kagome heaved a tired sigh and looked behind her.

"Fucking hell! Eleven o' clock!" Kagome flew out of her chair and out into an elevator. "How could I forget to collect Inuyasha's file?"

The ride to the thirtieth floor seemed to take forever. When the doors finally opened, Kagome rushed out, and ran to Inuyasha's office.

She opened the door quickly. "Inuyasha, I need the file for Sesshoumaru that he asked you to -" Kagome stared at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you a few seconds to... umm... straighten up," Kagome squeaked. She'd thought all the rumors about Inuyasha and Kikyo were false, but had walked right into them kissing!

A few moments later, Kikyo strode out haughtily. Inuyasha followed her, and handed a file to her.

"Here, people knock," he rebuked, though he didn't sound very angry. He began lecturing on how people were always so rude, and –

"I know, I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry." Kagome interrupted, grabbing the file and rushing back up.

"You're late," said Sesshoumaru through clenched teeth when Kagome handed him the file. His day wasn't going very well either.

"Sorry, but when I went down Inuyasha was making out with his secretary and I burst in on them. After I got the file, I had to listen to a long lecture," Kagome said, panting softly and gasping for breath.

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled but didn't. "Don't let Inuyasha get to you. You may only be a secretary, but remember, here, only which floor you are on counts. Everything else is only a title. Next time Inuyasha lectures you, tell him to fuck himself because you're on the executive floor and he's not."

"I will," promised Kagome.

"Don't forget to eat," Sesshoumaru reminded her before entering the elevator. He had had fourteen secretaries, all of whom, with the exception of Kikyo, had forgotten to eat on their first day working for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, damn it, you stupid machine!" Kagome cursed, tears threatening to fill in her eyes. The small screen beeped loudly in protest and flashed 'No Paper'.

"Paper tray... paper tray... that's it!" Kagome tugged on the tray that seemed wedged to the machine. "Come on, budge, will you?"

The tray flew out, knocking the wind of her and chipping two fingernails.

Two bright eyes watched her struggle with the photocopy machine.

"Need help?" asked Miroku, sailing over.

"No!" snapped Kagome, embarrassed that he had heard her talking to the photocopier. "What are _you_ doing here anyways?"

"Photocopying stuff," he said airily. "My secretary is away."

"Liar," Kagome said.

"Believe what you will. Here, it's fixed." Miroku shut the tray triumphantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed. It was 5:23. In front of her lay six files – three photocopied and three originals – a stack of typed letters and a printed- out flight schedule. She was exhausted, no question. Each file had taken nearly two hours to copy.

Sesshoumaru wanted the files by evening... If she, say, took a short nap till six, she could still turn in the files on time.

Kicking off her heels, Kagome folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What!?" yelled Sesshoumaru. "How could you forget your business lunch with Mrs. Noguchi? She is one of our biggest customers, you son of a bitch! If she cancels our deal, I am so getting you busted out of this company!"

"Relax, smartass!" Inuyasha shouted back over the phone. "I can fix it! I'll make it up to her!"

"Make it up to her? What the hell do you think this is, a dating game? You can't just 'make it up' to angry customers!"

"I'm sorry! God damn it! You're not the president of the company! Chill out!"

"Chill out? Chill your fucking ass!"

Sesshoumaru, as he usually did when angry, threw the cell phone out the window. It disappeared in the midst of some cars below, no doubt broken.

It had been a terrible day, but not the worst. This was only the fourth cell phone he had smashed – one time, he'd broken seven.

"Where are my fucking files?" Right, with his secretary.

He opened the door to her office. "Kagome I need my -"

He'd had the enthusiastic secretaries, the ugly ones, the ones who hit on him 24/7... But Kagome was the first to fall asleep.

Crossing the room, he surveyed her desk. Six files – he picked one up. It was in perfect order. He scooped the files up and grabbed the letters, along with his flight details. When he left the room, instead of slamming it like he would've a few seconds ago, he closed it silently.

Kagome Higurashi was the first to fall asleep and the first to finish all the work he assigned before the end of the day. Sesshoumaru bit back a smile. She hadn't realized that all the work was meant to keep new secretaries from hitting on him. He would have had given her half that work on a normal day. Kikyo had certainly done less than one third everytime, but Sesshoumaru had not minded as instead of spending time trailing him she'd gone to bug Inuyasha. Kagome, on the other hand, had done everything and kept out of his way.

Nine out of ten times Sesshoumaru found his mother was just a meddling woman, but this time, perhaps, she had done something right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A voice called her name, from far away. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"Are you going to go home now?"

"What?" Kagome bolted upright. She was still in the office. Her arms were sore from being cramped for so long.

"It's eight pm already, are you going to go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome murmured. "I'm starving."

"Me too, but I need to pick up someone first."

Kagome's curiosity was perked. "Who?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "They say secretaries know everything. I say they know everything and still want to find out more. I'm adopting a girl – that's why I've been meeting with Kagura so often."

"Oh, the girl from the restaurant?" asked Kagome, realization dawning. "She's cute."

"Yeah? That's Rin. Inuyasha doesn't know about her."

"He thinks she's an illegitimate daughter!" laughed Kagome. "If only he knew."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "He's lucky he even passed college, and that was with dad pulling strings in the background. Speaking of Inuyasha, he's going with us to New York too. With that nasty slut he screws. And his lech friend who always wears the purple tie."

"Miroku. Anyways I should be going. See you tomorrow," said Kagome, wondering if she could even get up when her alarm would go off tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I so need to buy a car," groaned Kagome as she squeezed into a subway car along with fifty other people. Wriggling her way inside, she spotted a familiar face.

"Hi, Sango!" greeted Kagome.

"Hey! Congratulations on the promotion. I – HENTAI!!!" screeched Sango. She whipped around and slapped the person behind her.

"Sorry," said Miroku sheepishly. "But really, it's a compliment."

Kagome had talked with Sango long enough to guess what had happened. "Miroku, it's not really a compliment to go around groping people. And what happened to your car?"

"It's being serviced, to my inconvenience," grumbled Miroku. "And my other car I lent to a cousin."

"Tomorrow, take a bus," said Sango. "I don't ever want to see you on this subway."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kagome stepped off the elevator she found Sesshoumaru waiting outside.

"Took you awhile," he commented. "I've got your clearance card ready. And a cell phone, plus laptop. Also, how do you want to receive your salary?"

"I don't know," confessed Kagome. "Check?"

"Very well. Tomorrow is the last Friday of the month – paycheck day. But we're leaving for New York so you get your paycheck today. Technically you've only been working for me a day, so you should receive your original salary for the half a month that you've been with the company. Mother pulled some strings, though, so you get a full month's pay as my secretary. Take it as a bonus." He took out a check already filled out, and quickly signed it.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She didn't look at it – it didn't look good to appear too concerned about money. Picking up her clearance card, phone and laptop she headed into the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Holy fuck," gasped Sango. "You get that much?"

They were eating lunch in the cafeteria – at least, Sango was. Kagome had come down only because Sango had threatened to drag her down. With Kagome sipping a carton of apple juice while Sango finished a sandwich, the talk drifted to Friday's promised paycheck.

"I got mine today," Kagome had admitted.

Five minutes later Kagome refolded the check and slipped it into her wallet. "I'm so going to get a car. I can't stand the rush hour subway traffic."

"On one condition. You pick the car out with me, and you give me a ride to work," laughed Sango.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review Responses:**

la-la-la: Lol, thanks for reviewing.

missshay: Yeah. I like the innocent-strong persona of Kagome.

fergiaj: I'll mention about his dad sometime in the story, read and see!

Jazngurl: Thanks! That was such a sweet review.

Sesshy-chan: I like fluffy/miko.

Stacerue: Lol ok. Thanks for the review.

Sessh's BabyGrl: Ok I'll update asap.

person: Me too.

Mx2mnm: Yes your vote counts again. Though I'm telling you, I've lost count of the S/K votes.

dancing-by-moonlight: ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok (x10000000) ;)

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Juicy? I'm a fan of lemons but we'll see. has just made an announcement on mis-rating stories.

moonlightassassin: Good choice; I love the pairing.

ladyhawk89: I hope this chappie cleared up the Kagura bit.

Lady Icykimi: Darn right the secretaries are jealous. But too bad.

Tara: Ok, thanks for reviewing. Peace! / ;)

Mageblood: I might actually write another one slightly similar, but Inu/Kag.

critical: ;D ;D ;D


	5. The Revelation

**Chapter 5: The Revelation**

"Honey, are you sure that you will be alright?" asked Kagome's mother. "You've never left Tokyo by yourself." Anxious eyes filled with motherly worries watched her daughter pack a suitcase, stuffing clothes rather messily into different compartments. What the older woman left unsaid, was, "Are you sure no one will gossip about you being promoted so fast, then going on a trip with your superiors?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, really," said Kagome. "Anyways I have to leave for work. See you this evening. I'll be back around six, and the flight's around nine." Kagome hugged her mother and grabbed her house keys before flying out the door. Flagging down a cab she jumped in and sped away.

For the first time since she'd started work with Sesshoumaru she didn't have to wait outside patiently, waiting for someone to arrive and let her in. Punching in the lock code and zapping her clearance card without the suspicious gaze of guards boring into her gave Kagome a sense of freedom. Finally, she truly appreciated how much power she held in her fingertips. She and she alone knew every detail of a corporate bigshot's life, professional and personal. It was her that arranged meetings and cancelled appointments, her who could tell people he wasn't available when she knew he was off with an unknown woman.

Not that he was likely to do such things. Through the half-closed blinds Kagome could see Sesshoumaru typing furiously into his computer, a cellphone tucked under his ear and cradled to his shoulder. And Kagome hadn't worked for long – she only had had a few days of experience. But she prided herself on being a fast learner. She watched Sesshoumaru frown slightly over the phone, though any outsider would have thought he was still totally calm from the cold mask he wore.

Kagome smiled. She knew what was coming.

Sure enough, two minutes later, a small crash was heard. A jumble of metallic pieces lay on the floor – a broken cellphone.

Kagome hummed a tune and settled into her own office.

Sesshoumaru burst into her office two seconds later.

"Cancel all my appointments out of the office for today, will you? I'm going to clean up this company of all the bullshit employees who sit sucking off our money, doing nothing."

Kagome reached for the slim, black leather-bound book that was his agenda and flipped the pages quickly.

"You have no appointments inside the company..." said Kagome. Picking up the phone, she dialed several numbers, each time speaking for a few short moments before hanging up. "And you no longer have any outside engagements scheduled."

He gave a small nod of approval, though his facial expression hardly melted. At least he had an efficient secretary.

"Come on, find a clipboard. We'll start clearing on Inuyasha's floor – there's the most junk there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So far, so good. There are less people I need to fire than I thought," said Sesshoumaru as they seated themselves in his office. "Though, as I expected, the most people I want to fire are from Inuyasha's department. And I thought I wanted Kikyo to be fired. Who sent her to Inuyasha? God knows how she became my secretary in the first place. That silly man needs to go too. Wasting valuable resources."

"You mean Kouga?" giggled Kagome. "He's not that bad, just a bit slow."

"He's ok, in personality. But a bit slow? Even our family servant Jaken is faster than him, and that's saying something. As much as I like to keep him, this company can no longer afford to pamper such pests, giving them large salaries for little work."

"Is Taisho Corps doing badly?" asked Kagome. "Why cut cost so much?"

Sesshoumaru ran a finger unconsciously across his tie. For the first time Kagome noticed his long nails. They looked manicured, yet Kagome would have betted her life they were natural. He glanced squared at Kagome.

"I guess you are entitled to some inside knowledge," Sesshoumaru said slowly.

He continued. "My father, though the founder of the company, wasn't the one who pulled it to it's height. Allow me to delve into some family politics of mine.

"My mother met my father after college. She was very beautiful, as well as wealthy, and had strings of male peers hanging on to her, even after she graduated. My father, eleven years older, of aristocratic descent and full of bright ambitions, impressed her no end compared to the greenhorn boys her age struggling to make ends meet. After a brief courtship, they got married, though on both sides the parents didn't approve but said nothing.

"Then, for five years, no news came from the new couple. By special news, I mean that my mother did not conceive. My father's parents were very traditional and wanted a grandson desperately. They schemed to have my father take on a mistress, or even better, a new wife. Their chance came when my mother went away for a few days to meet a friend. Setting my father up with a young woman, who seduced him, was their plan.

"My father was captivated by the new woman. The moment my mother returned he filed for a divorce and married the new woman within a week. His parents were elated, though they were forced to pay my mother's family astounding sums to sever the marriage.

"Unfortunately for Father's parents, soon after his divorce my mother discovered she was pregnant with me. They had paid a bomb to hook my father up, only to discover that my mother was with child. Indeed, my paternal grandmother, who was very protective of her cash, threw a fit when tests showed that I was a boy.

"There was nothing they could do except hope that my father's new wife would conceive too. She did, resulting in Inuyasha. But when he was a few months old, she died in a car crash. End of love drama – my father remarried my mother. His parents were satisfied – two adorable -" Sesshoumaru looked sour "grandsons for them to spoil."

He paused. "For many years everything went fine. However, when I was starting high school, my father decided to start Taisho Corps. All his friends had successful businesses, and he wanted to have one too. With all his money it wasn't hard, though he often used much of my mother's money.

"I will admit, my father's skills at business are terrible. He gives in too easily. A year from the starting of the business, and it was already tottering on its toes, ready to collapse. My mother flew into the Managing Director seat and pulled the company back on track.

"Now, on the outside everyone thought my parents were the perfect couple. Boy meets girl, conflict, boy and girl are happily married with beautiful children in the end. But my mother was losing patience with my father. As I mentioned before, he was eleven years older than her. Add to that fact that she never really forgave him for cheating on her; she only got back with him so I could have a father... Well, they argued constantly.

"During my last years at high school and my college years, I had the opportunity of observing both my parents run the company. I listened to all their quarrels and learned from them. My father pampered his workers and frequently gave bonuses and company-sponsored vacations. My mother kept everyone bouncing on the balls of their feet, and made sure they all had 150% productivity. The result: the company ran much better under my mother's supervision.

"That is why, when you ask why I insist on such stringent demands, and act like there's a bad economy the way I fire people. They may thrive and be happy for awhile, but in the end when the real bad times come there'll be nothing left to live on." His eyes bored into hers, willing her to understand yet seeming to be impeccably cold.

Kagome nodded. What else could she say? She wasn't complaining – in a few months' time, because of all her paychecks she could afford to buy a car. Maybe a year's worth of savings would allow her to move out into her own apartment. And people like Kikyo did really deserve to be fired.

His gaze left her. Kagome silently relaxed. She strangely felt nervous around him, like she was flawed and insignificant. Her stomach jittered slightly.

"Tell me about yourself. I've talked to you for quite awhile," said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, there's nothing to tell, really. My mother went to college with your mother, you know that. Dad died when I was four. I've got a brother in high school, and an uncle who's going to die any day." Kagome smiled nervously. "Everyone wants him to die, because that means a fair share of inheritance for everyone."

Sesshoumaru looked amused, but didn't show it. Could he? wondered Kagome. After all, he was born with more than a silver spoon in his mouth. Probably a spoon of carved diamond, mused Kagome. He was promised a fortune from birth, and was the eldest heir of one of Tokyo's most affluent, aristocratic families.

Someone knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to the door. Kagome got up, and opened it.

In strolled Jakotsu, the person Kagome had met on her first day. She still wasn't clear on Jakotsu's gender.

"Would you like lunch?" asked Jakotsu cheerily. For some odd reason, his/her eyes never left Sesshoumaru's figure, and Jakotsu's tongue kept sliding over the bottom lip.

"No. Kagome?" Two perfectly sculpted, perfectly raised eyebrows asked the question.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Jakotsu, who was now watching her. Again, a pink tongue swiped the length of Jakotsu's bottom lip. "Nothing for me either," said Kagome. She wasn't about to eat in front of Sesshoumaru, especially when he wasn't about to eat anything. God knows she would make all these dining etiquette mistakes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How long is the flight?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as an air stewardess walked by handing out hot towels.

"Very long," she groaned, answering her own question as Miroku slipped into the seat next to her, grinning a lecherous smile.

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly in the window seat, Kagome perched next to him, edging further and further away from Miroku who was seated in the aisle next to her. Sure, an pathway divided the both of them, but Kagome knew that Miroku's wandering hand could easily bypass that short distance and reach her. She wasn't going to sleep at all on the overnight flight. Thank god for in-flight movies.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome sharply to Miroku.

"Why the antagonistic tone?" pouted Miroku. "I'm only going on a business trip to New York. I won't do anything bad, I promise."

"You're sitting in my seat, dumb ass. Move your butt or I'll remove it from you," snapped another familiar voice.

"Why is everyone on this trip? And why wasn't I told?" Kagome asked, irritated.

"You weren't even supposed to be here. But Sesshoumaru gets special privileges – he gets to bring his personal assistant. Us poor underlings only get to bring ourselves, and sit in the worst seats in first class," wailed Inuyasha in a pathetic tone.

"Yeah? Didn't stop you from bringing Japanese Barbie Slut along," said Miroku, shuddering. "At least she's perching her well-traveled ass in economy class. I couldn't stand sitting with her in the same cabin for the entire flight."

"I thought I told you this morning to fire Kikyo," said Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Chill. I paid for her ticket myself," said Inuyasha.

"So? Now you'll be nursing hangovers with Madam Whore while we're supposed to be meeting suppliers and customers. And in case you haven't realized, we're on a business trip, not a camping excursion," snapped Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's eyes trailed over Inuyasha and agreed with Sesshoumaru fully. Maybe Inuyasha thought that jeans and a T-shirt were business-like enough, but no one else in the first class cabin thought so. Everyone there, dressed in designer clothing, was watching Inuyasha out of the corner of their eyes, while concentrating on their laptops in front of them.

"Sir, please sit down, the plane is about to take off," intoned an air stewardess in a practiced, polite voice. Around them, everyone was grudgingly shutting down their computers.

The plane was already moving forward. Kagome dug under her seat, and pulled out her bag. She'd searched everywhere for it – it looked small and professional on the outside but was voluminous inside.

"Are you going to offer me candy?" asked Miroku, a hand over his ears. "My ears are really suffering from the air pressure already."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tossed him a lollipop. Digging some more, she pulled out a teddy bear and cuddled it gently.

"What?" she asked, noticing Sesshoumaru's intrigued yet slightly disgusted expression.

"Nothing," he said. "How old are you?"

"Turning twenty. Why, does that make a big difference?" shot Kagome.

"Not bad. So you really did skip two years of school like my mother said."

"Well, what did you expect; your own mother would lie to you?"

"Maybe, if she thought it would benefit my personality or education."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So how old are you?"

"Age doesn't always matter, but you could say twenty-four."

There was nothing left to say. Kagome fingered the chain around her teddy bear's neck – a glass replica of the mythical Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha on her other side had already started dropping off to sleep; Miroku was engrossed in what looked suspiciously like the latest edition of Playboy. Sesshoumaru took out his laptop as soon as it was allowed and started typing.

Kagome groaned inwardly and settled down to a book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short, toad-like man had met them at the airport. He seemed to hold infinite admiration for Sesshoumaru and the equal amount of scorn for Inuyasha.

"Jaken, their family servant," whispered Miroku. "He thinks only Sesshoumaru is worth serving... but Sesshoumaru can't stand the sight of him. Inutaisho still keeps him on, though." Kagome nodded like having servants was a common occurrence, though she had done the housework all the while she was growing up.

The servant was speaking, looking back at them, all squeezed into the company limousine. It wasn't that the car was small, rather, it was because Kikyo had taken along about ten bags. "I've booked your rooms, four of them. All next to each other, Presidential Suites." He sounded pleased with himself.

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at him. "Who told you to do so?"

"Your honorable mother, Sesshoumaru-sama! She called me and -"

A look from Sesshoumaru caused the toad to trail off in the middle of his sentence. Kikyo fidgeted and played with her nails. Kagome, wedged between Inuyasha and Miroku, would slide discreetly away from Miroku, but end up half on Inuyasha's lap. At that, Kikyo would glare and make loud coughs that sounded like 'Slut!' making Kagome inch back to Miroku's side.

"Jaken you will book Miss Kikyo into a room as far away from Inuyasha's as possible, understand?" instructed Sesshoumaru when they reached the hotel.

"Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," squeaked Jaken eagerly. He looked almost ready to make a full kowtow, at which Sesshoumaru quickly hurried inside. Miroku, however dashed ahead of Sesshoumaru. When the rest caught up, he was triumphantly holding up a stack of key cards.

"Let's see... Kikyo... Room 515... Inuyasha, 2201... Sesshoumaru, 2202, Kagome... 2203 and me, 2204," laughed Miroku.

"Inuyasha, switch with Miroku, please," said Kagome. Miroku had probably requested adjoining rooms with her or something equally dangerous.

"No thanks, I'm off to take a shower," mumbled Inuyasha, dashing up the elevator.

"Sesshoumaru?" pleaded Kagome.

"My cell phone's ringing," said Sesshoumaru, though the only sound was a grand piano in the hotel lobby playing. For once, he thanked his busy schedule, for no sooner than two seconds later, his phone rang shrilly. Answering it, he headed for another elevator.

"I'm locking the door," warned Kagome eyeing Miroku warily, and hurried after Sesshoumaru.

Miraculously, in the elevator, Sesshoumaru had already hung up the phone. "We have a meeting this afternoon at three with a client." He looked at her sleepy eyes. "Lucky for you, it's informal, and is being held at this hotel."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, but didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"This client's a health freak. Wanted to talk business over a game of squash," piped up Miroku.

"I've never played squash," said Kagome nervously.

"You'll pick it up fast enough," Miroku encouraged. "I could give you private lessons."

"No thank you," Kagome said. She had a shrewd idea of where those 'lessons' would take place, and it wasn't going to be in a squash court. More likely, Miroku would choose a nice location, probably a comfy hotel room or a dimly lit bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The porter arrived soon after Kagome entered her room. She'd read somewhere you had to tip the porters, thus thinking, she peeled a twenty from her wallet and gave it to the man. His look of surprise left her with the uncomfortable feeling that she had over-tipped.

The living room, complete with kitchenette and bar, led to the bedroom, which opened to a bathroom that looked more like a spa house. Kagome noticed the last door and assumed it was a connecting door, probably the one that led to Miroku's. Immediately, she walked over and bolted it tightly.

Starting for her suitcase, she started unpacking. That was, until sleep overtook her and she collapsed onto the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome raced desperately towards the elevators. She had, somehow, managed to oversleep. Checking her watch for the fiftieth time, as though willing the hands to spin backwards, she punched the lift buttons anxiously so much so that the elevator doors opened slowly, as though in pain.

She was twenty minutes late. If she ever made it to the squash court, Sesshoumaru would probably skin her alive, call back to Tokyo to have her officially fired, then feed his phone into the rubbish bin.

Dashing through glass double doors into the health center, Kagome quickly signed in the guestbook and headed for the squash courts.

One... two... three... four... All four courts were empty.

Surely they hadn't all already gone home?

Gulping, Kagome sank onto the ground on the corridor. The glass doors of the courts shone brightly, ignoring her predicament.

A cool voice jerked her senses and had her leaping to her feet.

An unseen smirk played around Sesshoumaru's lips. "Woke up late, huh?" he asked, handing her a squash racquet calmly.

Knowledge dawned on Kagome immediately, and her eyes flashed in anger. "You told me to arrive at three," she accused. "It was earlier than the arranged time, wasn't it?" she asked angrily.

"Well?" he asked silkily. "A smart move on my part, wasn't it? If I'd told you to come at three thirty, the right time, you'd have arrived late."

"You're inscrutable, and unscrupulous," Kagome wanted to yell, but ended up muttering.

"You are entitled to your opinions. Nevertheless, I suggest you put on a pretty smile, because in two minutes the customers will arrive." He entered Court 3. Kagome fingered her racquet seething, but becoming less and less enraged as the seconds ticked by. She admired his ability to plan ahead. Probably he'd told Miroku and Inuyasha to come at three too, only the two were smart enough to know it was too early. Kagome followed him into the court. He was her boss, after all.

"I heard that someone couldn't play," sneered Sesshoumaru, but his eyes held no intent to insult.

Kagome flushed angrily, but smiled sweetly. She'd show him. Maybe she had never touched a squash racquet. But Kagome Higurashi had been tennis captain in her day, and she would show that arrogant jerk.

In the meantime, she needed to control herself. It wouldn't do to smash her racquet on his skull before she could beat him at the game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Those two aren't giving up, are they?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head. The customers they were supposed to see had came and went (of course, after signing the contract. Miroku had had a way with the daughter of a rich old businessman, and had earned them the contract signatures.) Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome had noticed them. Neither one was breaking a sweat yet, but Miroku and Inuyasha made it a new past-time to point out signs that both were stressed.

"Watch Kagome when she serves," said Miroku. "Before she lets go of the ball, she fingers it slightly more than usual. And she's slightly more flushed than usual."

"Only you would notice something like that," snorted Inuyasha. "But watch Sesshoumaru. See where he grips the racquet? His knuckles are white – not that he isn't already always deathly pale."

Miroku tutted. "Your idea of 'deathly pale' is what most women find 'appealingly fair-skinned'."

"What are you turning into, Jakotsu?" Inuyasha demanded. "Oh look at that miss. Sesshoumaru's losing against Kagome."

"Not really," said Miroku as Sesshoumaru won back a point. The two players were playing neck-to-neck so far. "So, how's Kikyo?"

"Shopping," said Inuyasha, and he didn't sound too happy about it. "And probably charging it to my credit card account, too."

"Just break up with her," Miroku said carelessly. "I can help you, if you like."

"It's not that simple!" exploded Inuyasha. "She's Miss Hokkaido, and constantly reminds me of it!"

"You mean, was Miss Hokkaido," chortled Miroku. "She won it when she was what, 19? Now, she's practically 35."

"32!" snapped Inuyasha. "33 in two weeks' time."

Miroku clucked his tongue. "You even remember her birthday? What kind of sissy man are you turning into? Even if we men remember birthdays and anniversaries, we pretend to forget. It's part of the macho image."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My mistake," he said sarcastically, "I thought it was you who sent flowers to Sango every year since kindergarten. Forgive me, it must have been another sissy guy."

Miroku quickly changed the subject. "Who do you say wins?" he asked.

"Neither one," said Inuyasha. "But I would bet on Kagome."

"You think so? I'd say neither would win, but if I had to lay money on it, I'd bet on Sesshoumaru. Why? Because Higurashi is not stupid. He's her boss. It wouldn't do to make him lose face, would it? She'll let him win, but by one point only."

"I'd say! But Kagome wouldn't do that. I think she probably arrived at three. She's obviously not used to Sesshoumaru's little tricks, and arrived on time. Right now, she would want to beat him to 'get back' at him."

"Sure. I'd bet with you, except I know there'll be no winner or loser. But something I would bet on – breaking up with Kikyo would do you a favor. And leave you free to date Kagome." And I'd bet you won't be able to do tell Kikyo you gave her up for Kagome, added Miroku silently.

"I'll tell you something better. How much would you bet that Sesshoumaru has designs on his little secretary?"

"Jakotsu?" grimaced Miroku. "I know Sesshoumaru is straight."

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, frustrated.

"Sorry, but Sesshoumaru has, what, five secretaries?" Miroku bit his lip thoughtfully. "Let's see about him having designs on Kagome. He knows its against company policy to date someone working directly under, above, or with you. But if he makes her his personal assistant..." He appeared to be talking dreamily, but his eyes watched Inuyasha shrewdly. His friend's eyes seemed to follow the Kagome a bit more than if he was simply interested in the match.

"Oh my god," said Miroku suddenly. "You have a crush on Kagome!"

Inuyasha groaned. "What are we, in high school? I do not have crushes anymore!"

"Call it what you will. I call it puppy love; excuse the pun... with potential to develop into something more dangerous. Speaking of puppies..."

"What?" snapped Inuyasha. It was a delicate subject.

"Are you going to tell Kagome about your... umm... ears?"

"You must think I'm a moron," said Inuyasha.

"Well, I think that a girl like Kagome, on hearing that you're a hanyou, would immediately start playing with your ears. Wish I was a hanyou..." Miroku gazed wistfully at the top of Inuyasha's head, at invisible ears concealed with a simple spell.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha hissed furiously as two girls walked by, staring. "People will think we're gay!"

"Sorry," mumbled Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to bleed red slightly.

Unluckily for Inuyasha, Kagome raced to the back of the court to catch the ball. She hit it back, and accidentally took a backward glance...

And shrieked when she saw Inuyasha, who, seeing his reflection in the glass, yelped sharply.

"Inuyasha! Pull yourself together! Stop it! If you don't concentrate, the spell will disappear and she'll see the rest of it. Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

"Fool," muttered Sesshoumaru. Kagome had missed his return swing, allowing him to win the game. But he was referring to Inuyasha.

"This isn't really true, right?" asked Kagome warily, before sliding to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Enjoy, and review. ;)


	6. The Explanation

**Chapter 6: The Explanation**  
  
Kagome could hear people around her arguing.  
  
"How could you be so damned careless?" shouted Sesshoumaru. Out of sheer habit, even though he wasn't talking to anyone on the phone, he pulled out his phone and soon had it sailing out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry!" yelled Inuyasha. "Miroku was distracting me!"  
  
"What?" Miroku asked in a loud tone. "I was trying to calm you down!"  
  
"You weren't! God, you were acting all lovesick around me!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" growled Sesshoumaru, cutting off Miroku's undoubtedly good retort. "You'll wake her up before we think of a good excuse."  
  
"Excuse? You can't make up an excuse! She saw what she saw! You can't pretend it didn't happen! She's not stupid, she skipped two years of school, for crying out loud."  
  
"Tell her the truth? Hello, Kagome. In case you didn't already notice, I'm a hanyou. My dad's a powerful youkai lord who gave the title to my brother Sesshoumaru. Yeah, we're a youkai family. It's all perfectly normal, don't worry," said Sesshoumaru, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What's wrong with admitting you're not human? Ashamed of being a youkai, aren't you?" said Inuyasha in anger.  
  
"Ashamed!" exploded Sesshoumaru, as though he wasn't already angry enough to be with. "It's not called being shamed, it's called being wary. Humans think we are mythical creatures! They would panic! I'm sorry; I think it's you who should be ashamed. You're the one who revealed everything. You're the one who started in the company at age fifteen and still sits on one of the lowest levels. You're the hanyou, for God's sake!"  
  
"Talk to him, Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha. His ears were perched innocently on top of his head, but he didn't know it. Then again, Miroku had no heart to correct him – Sesshoumaru himself was barely concealing his own markings.  
  
"I'm sure we can work this out," began Miroku.  
  
"Are you really a hanyou, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly.  
  
"Wha-? Umm..." Inuyasha glanced furiously at Sesshoumaru. "Yes."  
  
"Can I see? Please?" Inuyasha looked surprised, but let his spell down.  
  
"Oh my god! You're so adorable!" Kagome bounced over and reached over for his ears.  
  
"Watch it! They're sensitive!" protested Inuyasha, but didn't realize that a grin and a blush were creeping up his face.  
  
"Inuyasha? Adorable?" asked Miroku, looking slightly revolted.  
  
"I give up, you guys," said Sesshoumaru, sinking onto a couch.  
  
Kagome turned to him. "You? Are you a hanyou too? Can I see your ears too? Pretty please?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost looked mortified. Miroku suppressed a smile. He obviously hadn't been subject to an energized girl's attentions for awhile. Sure, he could deal with the seductive slut types like Kikyo, but innocent carefree girls were obviously beyond him. Miroku didn't blame him. He wasn't sure if he could do something about Kagome right now, either.  
  
Then, his mortified look passed in a split second and he wore a disgusted expression. "I'm sorry, there's a confusion. I'm a full-blooded royal youkai, in case you didn't know. Far from the hanyou class."  
  
"I didn't know. That is so cool – royalty. Do you have ears? Can I see?"  
  
Gods, she was almost like Rin. No, she was worse. Rin was energized, but Kagome was super-energized. Rin knew when to leave her adopted father alone, but Kagome...  
  
"Ok, ok, gods! No, don't smother me!" Whether he was simply disorientated or really meant it, Sesshoumaru's concealing spell slipped completely.  
  
Miroku looked on, interested. He had never seen Sesshoumaru as a youkai, except for the family photos when Sesshoumaru was barely recognizable. (By 'barely recognizable', Miroku meant a smiling child.) Since then, Sesshoumaru had never shown himself to anyone. He looked good, Miroku admitted. The stripes on his face were still there, slimmer and more refined. A crescent moon on his forehead... Miroku hadn't seen that before. Probably it appeared when Inutaisho officially resigned from the taiyoukai job. His ears were still there, soft and velvety, like an elf's.  
  
"I love your nails," said Kagome, breaking the silence. (Miroku doubted Inuyasha had seen his brother's youkai form for over twenty years, because he was also looking very interested.) She reached for his ears, but Sesshoumaru unwillingly flinched. No one had ever touched his person; say nothing of ears, except maybe his mother. It was a new feeling. And he couldn't say it was too unpleasant.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two hours later, in Miroku's room...  
  
"You need to learn to hold your drink," said Sesshoumaru indifferently.  
  
"It's really easy," encouraged Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sure you'll catch on quick," smiled Miroku, the acting bartender.  
  
They had cornered her into Sesshoumaru's room. Miroku had thought the idea very funny, and was backed by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less, but then again, it wasn't his problem what Inuyasha wanted to do. In fact, he was interested to see how everything would work out, and pretended indifference while telling Inuyasha he was free to use his room.  
  
"This," began Inuyasha with the air of a university professor, "is a totally necessary skill to survive in the world."  
  
"So are you going to teach me to smoke crack next?" asked Kagome sardonically.  
  
Anyhow, Kagome had no way out. Inuyasha had sat her on a barstool, and sat beside her. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, making sure there was no escape for her. Miroku had started mixing a drink, and placed it in front of her.  
  
"Shirley Temple, no alcohol," he said. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's glare on her, and quickly drank it obediently.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"Jolly Shendi, no alcohol," lied Miroku. Again, Kagome sipped obediently.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," snapped Kagome after the glass was emptied.  
  
"Ok," said Miroku cheerfully. He could mix drinks all day long.  
  
"You think we're going too hard on her?" asked Inuyasha, worried.  
  
"Nonsense. She's tough," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Really," said Inuyasha in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Ok, I'm back," announced Kagome.  
  
"Drink this. Apple cider, no alcohol whatsoever. I'm giving you a break," said Miroku with a wink to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome downed the glass. "That was good."  
  
"You are good," said Sesshoumaru. "I'm perfectly confident you can now survive two glasses of wine, at least."  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome. "I haven't done anything."  
  
"Yeah, you have," said Inuyasha. "Miroku, give her a Jolly Shendi and show her how you made it."  
  
"No problem," smiled Miroku and pulled out a glass, and set it on the countertop. "Watch and learn, dear Kagome," he said. Swiftly, he poured Sprite into two-thirds of the glass. Then, he filled the rest of the glass with beer, and stuck a cherry and umbrella on a straw.  
  
Kagome looked ready to murder. "You said there was no alcohol."  
  
"There isn't. Just beer. Plus, you can't say you didn't enjoy the drinks."  
  
"Ok, which one of all these was actually non-alcoholic?" demanded Kagome.  
  
"The Shirley Temple," admitted Miroku. He whipped out another glass, first adding a dash of lemon concentrate, mixing it with Sprite and syrup, then topping it off with cherry syrup.  
  
"I hate you all," said Kagome, though she didn't sound very sure of it.  
  
"Lighten up. You'll thank us," said Inuyasha.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh my fucking god!" stormed Inuyasha. "I am not paying this bill. Tell the credit card company to send the bills direct to Kikyo in the future."  
  
"But... Inuyasha-sama... She'll raise a temper..." said Jaken.  
  
"Shut up, you ugly toad! I don't care! We are so over together! Call her; tell her to see me in the hotel bar now."  
  
Jaken nodded assertively and left, clutching a stack of bills to his chest.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"You wanted to meet me?" asked Kikyo in what she thought was a seductive voice.  
  
The dim lights of the hotel pub hid Inuyasha's heated cheeks. "Yes. I was wondering... How long have we been together?"  
  
This bastard wants to break up with me, thought Kikyo. He's probably all over that slut Higurashi. But I'm not about to give him up; he's got too much money on him.  
  
Kikyo smiled. "I can't remember how long... It's been forever, hasn't it? Don't you want to keep it this way for ever and ever?"  
  
"Actually," stammered Inuyasha, "I... I think maybe if w-we took a short break from each other, it would do our relationship some good."  
  
Gasping in mock hurt, Kikyo fingered her hair and managed to squeeze out a tear. "Oh, you would break up with me! After all I've sacrificed for you, you give me this? I could've gone with the richest men in my heyday, but settled for you, a gawky teenager. God, how could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Calm down! I never said I wanted to break up with you, I only want a break! No, don't start crying."  
  
"This isn't you, I know it isn't!" sobbed Kikyo rather convincingly. "Someone must have put you up to it. It was Sesshoumaru, wasn't it? He wants me fired, and thinks I'm distracting you from working in the company. Did he buy you off? I thought our relationship was worth more than anything in the world!"  
  
Except my credit card, groaned Inuyasha. "Really, Kikyo, it isn't you or my brother or anyone. I just think we need a -"  
  
"Break, yes, you've told me!" cried Kikyo. She bawled all the louder, and people started looking in their direction. "I know! It's that Kagome whore, right? I knew it! You just want to become her boyfriend. Well, I've had it! I'm going to take it out with her, this minute. She can't go around stealing people's boyfriends and being the home-wrecker!"  
  
Before she could get up and march towards the exit, Kagome appeared, with Miroku and Sesshoumaru to boot.  
  
"Really, if you can drink here, you can drink anywhere," Miroku was saying.  
  
"This is so totally unfair. I didn't bargain for this, I – oh, hello, Inuyasha."  
  
"You can stop acting that friendly role, Higurashi!" yelled Kikyo. "You're a boyfriend-snatcher. It's because of you Inuyasha wants to break up with me! And you go around hanging with other men! God, you are so out of line."  
  
"In reply to your long rant which I didn't get at all, I'll give a simple answer: What the HELL are you talking about?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Kagome, I can explain -" began Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to be talking! Kagome you'd better give me back Inuyasha or... I'll sue!"  
  
"What the fuck..." muttered Kagome. "If she sued, the bill would get sent to Inuyasha. And why's she so worked up anyways?" Then it dawned on her. Inuyasha was probably sick of Kikyo spending his money, and wanted out. Kikyo wanted more shopping sprees, and probably was trying to keep Inuyasha. "I get it. You must've cheated on Inuyasha, and he wants out. Now you're trying to blame me!"  
  
"Kikyo would never cheat -" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I thought you were my friend, Inuyasha!" interrupted Kagome loudly. "And you back some other bitch up and let everyone think I'm a cheap woman."  
  
"You are a cheap woman!" shouted Kikyo.  
  
"PEOPLE! SHUT UP!" roared Miroku. Everyone froze to watch him, and his voice dropping several volumes. "Let the dating expert sort this out.  
  
"First, let me get this straight. Inuyasha wants out with Kikyo, for his personal reasons. Kikyo doesn't want to let Inuyasha go, for her own personal reasons. Thus she dragged Kagome in, who's defending her own personal interests by even bothering to argue.  
  
"The answer to this simple tangle – leave Kagome out of it, and let Kikyo work it out with Inuyasha. As Inuyasha doesn't want to work anything out, and only wants to break up, then... break up!"  
  
"This is so cruel! Ganging up on me, all of you!" screamed Kikyo.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, you're to only one shouting like a cheap prostitute. You can't really blame Kagome for mistaking you for one," reasoned Miroku. "I'm sure, since Kagome knows her mistake now, she will apologize."  
  
"Sorry, Kikyo," chimed Kagome on cue. "I sincerely thought you were a whore, but obviously I'm wrong."  
  
"Good. Now, Inuyasha and Kikyo are officially broken up. Happy?" said Miroku.  
  
"You're all pathetic!" raged Kikyo and stormed out.  
  
"Thanks, Miroku," Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "I don't get you all. What a silly reason to argue about. Sesshoumaru would sneer – Where is he?"  
  
"Left ages ago," said the bartender. "Stuck his nose straight in the air and marched off."  
  
Kagome tried to picture it, and burst out giggling helplessly. Miroku bit his lip so hard he bled, and Inuyasha literally rolled on the floor.  
  
"Crazy Japanese people," muttered the bartender. "Come back, dudes! You gotta pay the bill! Yo!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another day of successful meetings passed uneventfully. Miroku, the nosy one, reported that Kikyo had flown off back to Tokyo, but nobody really cared.  
  
"I'm tired," yawned Kagome, sliding into a juice bar booth and slipping off her heels.  
  
"Me too. God that fat customer – what's his face? – I really hated his tie. Bright purple and pink," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Tomorrow, can we do less walking and take the limo instead?" asked Miroku. "My feet are aching from all the walking we did."  
  
"You're not the one wearing heels," Kagome pointed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru was visible through the glass outside, talking on his phone, likely barking orders across the ocean to Japan.  
  
The drinks came and Miroku made a big show of paying; only everyone knew he was charging it to the company. "Which means I end up paying," grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever," said Miroku. "You can certainly afford it. And it's not really you paying, it's your father."  
  
"Which means less inheritance for me when the old man dies," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"You're nice," said Kagome sarcastically. "Wishing your father dead."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not going to murder him or anything."  
  
Two young redheads walked by. Miroku leapt up as though stung, and made his excuses.  
  
"Sorry, I need to use the bathroom!" he mumbled before running after the girls.  
  
"It's the other direction, you moron!" yelled Inuyasha, but Miroku was already gone.  
  
"I guess it leaves you and me," sighed Kagome. "One's gone off to chase young sweethearts; the other is off his rocker with phone calls."  
  
Ask her. Ask her to go out with you.  
  
"Umm... Kagome..."  
  
"Yeah?" But she wasn't looking at him; she was absentmindedly stirring her drink, staring out the window.  
  
"I was wondering... " The words seemed so hard to form. "Would you..."  
  
She nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I was planning to go to a movie with Miroku this evening, but he's obviously busy doing something else. Would you come with me?"  
  
"You bought the tickets already?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, actually, Miroku paid, but kept the receipt to claim the costs later from the company."  
  
"How typical of Miroku."  
  
She was stalling. Was she uninterested or shy? Where the hell was Miroku, the 'dating expert', when these situations arose?  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll go with you, but just as a friend, ok? You know I can't afford to allow more gossip than there already is."  
  
"No problem." They all started off as 'friends'. As long as she went with him, there was still hope of asking her out in the future.  
  
"Great. Can't wait. When and where is it?"  
  
"After dinner. I'll go with you from the hotel."  
  
It was only a hour before the movie started when Inuyasha remembered he had forgotten to tell her it was a horror film.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You... forgot... to tell... her... it was... a horror... movie?" gasped Miroku before he burst out laughing again.  
  
"Shut up and help me think of something!"  
  
Miroku frowned slightly. "What's wrong with a horror movie?"  
  
"She might be to scared to ever go out with me again."  
  
"Inuyasha. One, she's only going out with you as a friend. Two, she works for Sesshoumaru. What horror movie is scarier than that? Three, if she's scared, she'll cuddle up to you and isn't that the whole point?"  
  
"Shut up," barked Inuyasha. "It's not funny. Instead of chasing bimbos you could've helped me ask Kagome out. You know I'm not good at these things."  
  
"Hey, you're the one that gave my ticket away! Not that I care, I've got a dinner appointment."  
  
"Be back by midnight," said Inuyasha cynically.  
  
"Yes, mother," Miroku said breezily.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I think it's your date," laughed Miroku. "You'd better tell her now."  
  
Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome stepped in, her jeans dragging the floor with their length. They looked two sizes too big while her tee looked two sizes too small.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're not underage?" asked Miroku seriously. She looked like a fifteen-year-old.  
  
"Not in America, no. Inuyasha, you ready?"  
  
"Sure. Miroku, wipe that grin off your face and go away."  
  
"Aye, sir," smiled Miroku, who sauntered away.  
  
When they were alone, Inuyasha smiled nervously. "Kagome, I could kill Miroku. He bought the tickets, but chose a horror movie. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, depending on how scary the movie is. It's not that bad, is it?"  
  
"Umm... is The Exorcist alright?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I've got the pairings almost down pat already. Inu/Kag caught up a bit, but not nearly as much as Sess/Kag. Still... I'm letting the plot unfold by itself. And thank you to all my reviewers – I hit 100 reviews! And I hit 200 over in my other story. So I'm a little hyped now.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sesshomaru'sElement: That's a totally cool name, very original too. About lemons... well, I'm not sure if I want lemons, because in my other story I already have lemons and I don't want to sound repetitive. I'll think about it. And no, I'm not a normal sixteen-year-old girl with hentai thoughts. But I do have the hentai thoughts.  
  
Megan Consoer: Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikcc2003: Me too. And thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
Uadzet: Well, I like Sesshoumaru digging on Kikyo. And I promise there's more to come – though I'm running out of terms like 'bitch' to use.  
  
Miserymistmenthe: Sess/Kag is cool. And I repeat. And I repeat.  
  
sess's little one: Well, I updated!  
  
lyn: Review more, review more, review more, please?  
  
Chiriko Taname: Thanks modest blush  
  
Akki-Chan: See more of it you shall! I will keep writing until I die! And I'm invincible! And I'm hyper! (Sorry, happens all the time)  
  
stargirl: Noted. But this story's main challenge, for me, is to smoothly integrate Sess/Kag with Inu/Kag and finish off with a final pairing. I'll keep your review in mind though when I write other stories.  
  
aska19: Thanks for the review.  
  
inu.-sess.fan: 'Kay, lol.  
  
dancing-by-moonlight: Oh, sweet review. You don't need to vote on pairings anymore.  
  
tiger girl: I love pooh bear. I can't the connection to this story, but, I do.  
  
hissori tenshi: Thanks for the review, you nearly got me laughing.  
  
Inu-chan's girl407: No problem. Just review whenever you can.  
  
demonswty: Well, the game wasn't a tie. But I'll have them play another one soon, if possible.  
  
ladyhawk89: Oh well, it's not what I want, it's what most people want.  
  
jazngurl: Thank you for such a nice review. Really enjoyed reading it, thanks! 


	7. The Big Gamble

**Chapter 7: The Big Gamble**

"That..." panted Kagome, "was the scariest movie I've ever watched. And I thought _Dracula _was the worst."

"I'm sorry," apologized Inuyasha. "We should've watched a different one. Next time, ok?"

"Sure," said Kagome, too preoccupied with her fears to realize that 'next time' meant a 'next date'.

"Do you want to go back or what?"

"It's up to you. I'm not really tired, though."

"Tell you what. We can rent cartoons or something and watch them in the hotel."

Kagome laughed, a little color returning to her cheeks. "I used to be the best at watching TV. We would have these sleepovers, where we had competitions. The last person to fall asleep watching TV would win."

An hour later...

"This is so immature," sighed Kagome as Inuyasha popped a Naruto disc into the hotel's player. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. Reminds me of kindergarten."

"This also happens to be Miroku's favorite show," said Inuyasha. "Wonder if he's going to come back tonight."

"Probably not," said Kagome, remembering the flirtatious poses of the girls Miroku had went after. Somehow Miroku's favorite show struck her as something more like Sex and the City.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You'll be surprised. I think I know Miroku's taste in women well enough to know that he's not looking at those girls for long-term relationships."

Her response was drowned out by the television. Then again, Inuyasha wasn't even sure if she had responded – she was already glued to the screen.

* * *

"What time is it?" yawned Kagome after the disc ended.

"Only midnight. Why, you tired already?" grinned Inuyasha.

"No. But I'm pretty sure Miroku is back." She hopped off the couch and opened the door.

"About time," he grumbled, stepping in. "I've been waiting for, what, half an hour? I got tired of knocking."

"And your reason for waiting so long?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wanted to see how _The Exorcist_ went. And I wanted to see what you were up to. And I bumped into Sesshoumaru, who said he wanted to see you, Inuyasha."

"Almighty spoil-sport," groaned Inuyasha. "I'll be back in five minutes don't start watching without me. Actually, Kagome, you'd better come with me. I don't think Miroku can be trusted alone with you in a hotel room."

"Oh, I'll come along with you both," offered Miroku. "The more the merrier."

"Whatever. Make sure you close the door properly."

"Who are you, my mother? 'Be home by midnight, and always lock your hotel door!'," mimicked Miroku in a high voice.

"Just shut up!" snapped Inuyasha loudly.

Sesshoumaru's door flew open.

"Can you lower your damned volume? And Inuyasha, get your ass in here and sign this fucking bill your girlfriend mailed me."

"What's with the jerk mode?" muttered Miroku.

"It's a Sesshoumaru thing. After midnight he goes crazy because all of a sudden he remembers he forgot to do a billion things that needed to be done," whispered Inuyasha.

"I heard that," said Sesshoumaru. "And I'll let it go, just _sign the paper_. Thanks to you and your little girlfriend you've maxed out the credit card limits more than three times over."

"What are you, short on cash that you need to use your plastic?" mocked Inuyasha playfully as he ambled in, making his way over to the desk.

"No, but my bills are due. Yours are too, and I'm so considerate, helping you sort them out."

"Why don't you help me pay them too?" muttered Inuyasha under his breath, gulping as he signed the paper. "This bill just cost me nearly seven thousand American dollars. I can't believe how expensive these Prada things are getting."

"Umm... if you'd look carefully, you'd notice it was Chanel," Kagome pointed out.

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Good, Kagome, you're here to. Would you mind calling -"

"Yes, I would mind." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Either you work late by yourself, or you come over and watch Japanese anime with us. I'm not doing overtime," said Kagome.

"I suppose you don't like getting paid overtime too, huh," mumbled Sesshoumaru.

Kagome paused. "So who do you want me to call?"

"So Kagme, are you coming, or what?" asked Miroku, playing with the door chime. It rang shrilly several times.

She shrugged, dialling an overseas number furiously. "Maybe, if I finish." Miroku had somehow jammed the doorbell – it kept ringing though no one was pressing it.

"Miroku, stop ringing that doorbell! Some people have sensitive ears!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Speak for yourself," cursed Sesshoumaru as his ears twitched at Inuyasha's shouting. "I can't work in this noise."

"You're a true workaholic," commented Miroku above the noise. "Don't you ever take breaks?"

"No, and I'm proud of it," snapped Sesshoumaru, picking up his computer. "I'm working in the lobby. Get someone to fix the doorbell, will you?"

"Don't forget, there's TV Night in Inuyasha's room when you're done!" called Miroku.

Inuyasha stared at him.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"I think you sound like you want to be friends with him, the way you keep talking to him and inviting him over," said Inuyasha.

"'Him' happens to be your brother, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, stick up for Sesshoumaru and not me," pouted Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," admitted Inuyasha.

* * *

After going through a mountain of paperwork and phone calls for Sesshoumaru, Kagome found Inuyasha and Miroku staring at the TV with glazed looks still.

"Sorry, I was going to join you guys but I need to sleep," yawned Kagome. There was no way she could watch anime at this hour now.

"You can sleep over here," offered Miroku, and patted his lap.

"Go to hell," mumbled Kagome, fumbling at the doorknob. "I had a nice time, Inuyasha. Goodnight, you guys."

"But, _Kagome_," began Miroku in a wailing tone.

She slammed the door a bit louder than necessary.

The elevator bell rang and the doors sprang open with a soft hiss.

"Still awake?" asked Kagome, noticing Sesshoumaru.

"No," he said truthfully. At this time of night even his light-weight, state-of-the-art laptop felt heavier than a sack of bricks.

"Well, goodnight." Why do I bother? Wondered Kagome. I probably won't get a response.

"Uh huh..." was all he muttered before he closed his door.

* * *

The next morning it was obvious that Inuyasha and Miroku were suffering the effects of their anime marathon.

"What's with you and silver ties?" complained Inuyasha as they sped through the traffic, with Jaken driving the limo in front.

"What's with you and your big mouth?" snapped Sesshoumaru.

"Umm... mind telling me where we're going?" asked Kagome timidly. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were glaring daggers at each other.

"Meeting," answered Miroku.

"Casino," blurted out Inuyasha.

"What?" yelled Kagome. She wasn't allowed to go into casinos, or perhaps they had just overlooked that fact?

"You idiot!" swore Miroku.

"Hey, I'm not good at keeping the truth hidden and I'm proud of it," defended Inuyasha.

Kagome glared. "No one ever tells me anything."

"A good thing too," breathed Jaken from the front.

"Shut up, you pest," growled Inuyasha.

Jaken drove on in a stony silence, going so slow that Miroku had dozed off on Kagome's shoulder. (Or maybe he was only pretending...)

"We'll be late if you don't speed up, Jaken," warned Inuyasha.

"I can't afford to get you people into an accident," blustered Jaken.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll take over the wheel, and then proceed to get you fired," barked Inuyasha.

"Well, well, aren't we in a bad mood?" said Sesshoumaru smoothly. "No need to lose your temper over such useless creatures, Inuyasha."

Kagome realized it was probably the only thing so far the two brothers had agreed on – and it was on how annoying their toady servant was.

"We're reaching," announced Jaken.

"Yeah, in two hours, the rate you're going," groaned Inuyasha, checking his watch fretfully.

"Relax, Inuyasha, we can always walk. And I think it'll be much faster than Jaken's driving. By the time we're done, he'll arrive in time to pick us up," sneered Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah," snorted Inuyasha. "He would've won the Slowest Driver contest."

"When you're done abusing me, _hanyou_," spat Jaken smugly, "you might want to realize we've reached."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha's enraged expression. "I would help you murder the toad, Inuyasha," he said, "but I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"I understand perfectly," said Inuyasha. "Miroku, wake up, you little hentai."

"I had the most scrumptious dream," Miroku sighed dreamily. "I was on a beach, and -"

"We don't want to know!" shuddered Inuyasha, who almost ran out of the car in eagerness to get away from Miroku's dream.

"Why do we meet in a casino, anyways?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Because our supplier is the owner," said Miroku. "He's a Japanese too, and has these two beautiful Chinese assistants..."

"You're drooling, Miroku," Inuyasha pointed out.

They all stepped out onto the tiled driveway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," said a cool voice.

"Menomaru-san." Sesshoumaru's voice was, if possible, even cooler. He inclined his head a fraction, and turned to Inuyasha. "You've never met Menomaru, have you?"

"No," said Inuyasha, and gave Menomaru a handshake. He was rewarded with a subtle but piercing glare from Sesshoumaru. Menomaru looked slightly disgusted, and wiped his hands almost _daintily_ with a handkerchief, which he handed to one of the two girls following him.

"This is Miroku, a colleague, and Kagome." Kagome learned from Inuyasha's mistake and barely made eye contact with Menomaru when she nodded.

"Let's go inside," said one of the girls. "The poker turnout today is quite amazing."

"Strip poker or what?" Miroku uttered before stopping himself.

"I'm sure you'll find all casino games here," she answered gaily but diplomatically, and led the way inside through double doors.

Kagome lagged behind with Inuyasha.

"What's this guy's problem?" muttered Inuyasha darkly.

"Don't know, but he's got a serious case of Sesshoumarutis," giggled Kagome. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, she thought.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, the I'm-smart-and-arrogant, rich-and-don't-touch, type person. But he's worse. I've yet to see Sesshoumaru wipe his hands after touching someone else."

"That's because no one dares to approach him," grinned Kagome. "We'd better go in, we've almost lost sight of them."

They headed inside, but a fat security guard stopped them.

"I need some ID, please," he said sharply, but seemed more interested in a doughnut he was holding.

"Who, what?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're fine, but I need some ID for the lady."

Kagome's mouth dropped. Truth being, she was indeed a few years underage. "Did you expect this?" she whispered in Japanese to Inuyasha.

"What are you two doing?" hissed Sesshoumaru who suddenly reappeared. "Can you hurry a bit?"

"Umm, I need ID for -" started the security guard.

Sesshoumaru cursed in Japanese and glared at the guard.

"Actually... I... I think it's... f-fine..." The guard took one last look at Sesshoumaru and fled.

"Thank you," said Kagome to nobody in particular.

"Let's go, I'm due for a game of poker," Sesshoumaru said.

"You came here to talk business over gambling?" asked Inuyasha.

"The only way Menomaru gives contracts is when you beat him at casino games. Which, might I add, is no easy task."

"So how come _you_ get to play poker, and not us?"

"Because I'm your superior. Because I have a poker face and you don't. Because you have to be at the blackjack table _now_," snapped Sesshoumaru. "That's all the reasons I'm willing to give to someone like you."

"So where do I go?" asked Kagome.

"Hang with one of us. Better stay away from the blackjack table, though, or you'll get bombarded with more drinks than you ask for."

"How so?" she asked as she followed Sesshoumaru through long rows of jackpot machines.

"All the young, inexperienced, but good-looking gamblers hang out there. The waiters and waitresses all go there to serve drinks and check out the players."

"You're not that ugly," Kagome pointed out.

"I am an exception," admitted Sesshoumaru. "But you can be certain Miroku is at the blackjack or craps table. Probably craps; the ladies prefer craps to blackjack."

That was what he said before pausing at a door. When he opened the door, his features were frozen into a delicate mask of ice.

"We've waited," said Menomaru, a bit of impatience leaking into his tone.

"My staff was given trouble by one of your guards. Inefficient, I must say." No apologies, not even a courteous excuse.

"Well, we can start now, can we not?"

A dealer shuffled and dealt out the cards.

"Ace high; Sesshoumaru-sama's bet," intoned the dealer.

"Ten," said Sesshoumaru. An assistant counted out ten thousand-dollar chips, and pushed them to the middle of the table.

"Match," Menomaru said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. God, they were acting like it was a funeral parlor. Everyone spoke in a monotone voice, nobody showed emotion, and all of them were acting with a robotic quality. It was already getting boring. Maybe she should've followed Miroku to the craps tables.

There was a crowd of spectators, about fifteen or so. They clustered about two feet from the table, but surrounded it completely. At first, they remained as silent as ghosts, but as more cards were opened and the stakes were raised, they started tittered softly, whispering among themselves who was likelier to win and who wasn't.

"Menomaru's heading for a flush," muttered one.

"The cards that are open might all be diamonds for him," argued another, "but Sesshoumaru's got a two pair I can _see_. You're only guessed that Menomaru's got a flush."

"But Menomaru wouldn't raise his bets so much if he was bluffing, would he?" asked another.

"I still bet with Sesshoumaru," whispered someone.

"Final bet," announced the dealer.

"Two hundred," said Menomaru. The spectators tittered even more – most of them were high-flyers where money was concerned, but betting two hundred thousand was above most of their leagues.

"Match, and raise by four hundred," Sesshoumaru intoned calmly.

More titters and even a gasp broke out. For the first time in the evening, Menomaru's brow furrowed slightly. Kagome saw it, and knew.

Menomaru _did_ have a flush. He was wondering why an experienced player like Sesshoumaru was still betting as much as he did. Also, Menomaru's chips were running low. Sesshoumaru's bet would not only finish his pile of chips, but would probably call for some more, more than Menomaru was willing to spend on a simple game.

It seemed to take him forever, but finally, Menomaru made up his mind. "Match," he said. A casino staff member left, and came back in five minutes, with a new stack of chips, which he added to the pile.

"Please show your hidden card," said the dealer.

Menomaru, smiling slightly, flipped his card over first. He was confident he would win – and as he reached out to slide all the chips over to his side of the table...

"You haven't let me flip my card," said Sesshoumaru. He had two aces and two kings open; not even the audience believed he could win beat the flush.

"Go ahead," smirked Menomaru. The money was his, the contract was his, and the title of beating Sesshoumaru in a game was his.

"You can do the honors," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

She reached for the last card, and flipped it over.

Ace of Spades.

This threw the crowd into an uproar. Menomaru stared at Sesshoumaru's cards, trying to detect any bit of foul play.

"It's strange, how one card can change the entire direction of the game, isn't it?" asked Sesshoumaru icily.

Menomaru had a flush – but Sesshoumaru had his full house.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone doesn't know the rules of poker, the general idea is, Menomaru just lost the game. If anyone really, really wants me to explain the rules, send me a review telling me so.

**Review Responses:**

bLak BuNnEe: Thanks for the review!

LaDySeSsHoUmArU: I didn't know Chapter 5 was jumped up and funny. Was it?

lyn: Well, I updated. Aren't I nice? Just kidding...

animedemon21: Lol, as I always say, I update when I can.

Sarcasm Girl8: The pairings? Kagome/ is still a secret, whilst it's Miroku/Sango. Naraku _was_ in the story, you can refer to the earlier chapters. And Jakotsu's a guy even in the anime, isn't he? I might be wrong.

xXxInsigniaxXx: I love new readers. One more chance to get new reviewers to, wink wink nudge nudge.

PyslightlySycoh: Kikyo? Coming back? innocent smile I don't know yet.

Kagome360: Thanks for the review, ;)

Kawaii-Maru-Chan: The Exorcist? Brings back memories... I watched it with my bunch of friends and the girls were clinging to the guys, who weren't exactly unfazed either.

demonswty: Lol, that's a funny thought.

SkyBlueSunshine: Well, Kagome should be able to get a car soon, because what she earns is her spending money. She doesn't have to pay rent or groceries – that's her mom's job. So yeah, after a few months, depending on the car, she could buy one. And thanks for reviewing!

meaghan: K, thanks for reviewing

Kagome Goddess of Light: Thank you for reviewing! Cool name, too...

Dana Daidouji: Thanks for the review.

IcyAsh: Yeah, just pretending to be out cold.

uc: Thanks for the review!

stfu-noob: 'Appreciate the idea.

dancing-by-moonlight: Yeah. Now, I have to figure out the Miroku/Sango parts, sigh.


	8. Rain

**Review Responses:**

Kirei Baka Kasumi: About the blackjack idea... Sometime, definitely. In the later chapters, I will probably put in it, because right now I've got the next few chapters done already.

kittycat90120: Ok, as soon as I can I'll update.

hrc: Thank you for reviewing.

Miserymistmenthe: Was it? I'm glad. I wasn't too sure about it.

PyslightlySycoh: Sesshoumaru? Losing? That's an oxymoron, and the best one I've heard, probably.

-Brownie Points-: If he was talkative, it wasn't his fault. Blame me, your chatty author! ;)

YamiEmmy: Yuppz, he won. Lol, duh. ;) Though one day I might make him lose something, to bring him to his knees.

LaDy SeSsHoUmArU: Ok. I'll try and explain. Well, in poker there are different kinds. The one Sesshoumaru played has seven cards per player, six open and one covered. Only you know what's under your card. The rest of the players have to guess. So say Menomaru kept throwing high stakes. You would think that his covered card was a good card. An experienced player might fold, or take the bluff. Sesshoumaru didn't fold, because no matter what Menomaru had (likely a straight, from what Sesshoumaru could see), few things could beat a full house. I'm probably not making sense, but oh well.

demonswty: Ok, I updated. I always do. Ok, maybe not. Oh well.

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Ok, here's another chapter.

Sessh's BabyGrl: Yeah, I've decided the pairings. I think you will like them.

yuya2: Making a Mir/San pairing is going to be a challenge. I've sculpted Sango into a touch-me-you-die character. But I'll do my best. Besides, it's not that hard, especially when Miroku and Sango are a match made in heaven.

pandaburr: Don't apologize for rushing me. God knows how slack I've been.

Nikcc2003: I want them together too.

Kagome Goddess of Light: Don't we all love secret pairings? ;)

moonlightassassin: Well, I'm honored to be on your Favorites list.

dancing-by-moonlight: Unfortunately, no, they don't meet at the casino. But I'll stick them together, soon.

IcyAsh: I'm glad you like it.

Dana Daidouji: The voting is over, but I think your vote just won.

ShadowStalker2008: I agree, not enough Sess/Kag fics. And too many yaoi fics between Naraku and Sesshoumaru – too much for my liking.

Mx2mnm: You review almost every chapter; _I_ should be the one saying, 'Good job!' Thank you very much.

lyn: I wrote more.

Lady Icykimi: I always look forward to your reviews. Don't worry about not reviewing for awhile. We all have our busy moments.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rain**

"He _had_ to sign it," sang Inuyasha, waving a piece of paper for the fifth time in front of Kagome. "Menomaru signed it, he signed it."

"Shut up!" shushed Miroku, very engaged in conversation with a young woman over the roulette wheel.

"Place a bet," encouraged Inuyasha. "This might be the last time in a while you get to be in a casino like this."

"No thanks," said Kagome. "I don't really feel lucky today."

"Oh well. Just bet anything and charge it to the company."

"And steal from your inheritance, yeah, I get it," Kagome laughed. "You know what a lucky number is?"

"No, got any ideas?"

"19," said Kagome. "It's how many minutes it took your brother to beat Menomaru. That should be lucky enough."

"You actually timed it?" asked Inuyasha incredulously as he placed a ten thousand dollar bet on number 19.

"No, but someone in the crowd did. That person's probably going to the lottery right now, to buy a ticket the same number."

Inuyasha watched the roulette wheel spinning. "You know what's the point of roulette?"

"No," said Kagome truthfully.

"Nothing. It's a game based on complete luck and no skill, or even reasoning. A wheel spins around and drops a ball into a numbered slot. If it's your number, lucky you. One in a thousand, or even ten thousand, it's not."

"So why are you playing?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do with my money," said Inuyasha seriously.

"That's not a very good excuse," reasoned Kagome.

"Perhaps you're right. But it _is_ my excuse."

"Hello? Hello!" Miroku waved a stack of chips in front of them. "Number 19. You guys just won the round."

Inuyasha swept all his winnings haphazardly towards him. "What happened to the girl you were talking to?"

"She was married, worst luck. Only twenty, yet already tied down by vows made too early." Miroku looked truly regretful.

"Awww, you missed the lucky number."

"What's that?"

"Nineteen. And no, don't you dare go around dating nineteen girls at once," Kagome said.

"Wasn't going to," pouted Miroku, concealing a devilish grin.

"This is our last night here, Miroku, you'd better behave," recommended Inuyasha.

"All the more why we should have fun, if it's the last night," protested Miroku.

"Oh, just sit down and shut up!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going back," said Inuyasha as the airplane began to take off for Japan.

"What did you think we were doing, migrating?" asked Miroku. "Of course we're going back! I can't wait to start work."

"To see Sango or some other colleague, I bet," put in Kagome.

"How true," smiled Inuyasha. "Personally, I'm not looking forward to starting work."

"Yeah, because a certain secretary won't be there anymore," mocked Miroku.

"You had to remind me," said Inuyasha, pretending to sound hurt.

"What are you listening to?" asked Kagome. Miroku had taken out a music player and seemed lost in it.

"Classical music," Inuyasha sniggered.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, well, you don't even listen to music. And besides, Chinese pop is cool," sniffed Miroku.

"I didn't know you could speak Chinese! And why are you listening to Chinese songs?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I can't speak the language, and I listen because I like the tune. So what?" he asked. "I know a girl from high school, who spoke not a word a Japanese but listened to the music, and watched anime and read manga."

"By any chance, an ex-girlfriend?"

"Nah, she had something with this fat guy that looked like a sumo wrestler and fought like one too."

"That's not very nice of you," Kagome said.

"Say what you will, I'm going to sleep," exclaimed Miroku, who, instead of closing his eyes, picked out another magazine from his dangerous-looking pile.

* * *

"I have jet lag," announced Kagome to the rest of the people on her floor at work.

"Everyone's favorite illness," said Jakotsu with an empathic smile.

"I need to go home early," groaned Kagome, yawning.

"I'll cover for you," offered another person with a long braid. Bankotsu, was it?

What was it with Sesshoumaru's taste in workers? "Thanks, but it's alright. I only have a few things to type up. Just don't announce my absence till after five-thirty."

"It's ok, Bankotsu's free, he can help you," said Jakotsu, patting Bankotsu on the head, to Bankotsu's annoyance.

"Alright then," Kagome said. "Thanks, guys."

"Jakotsu's a girl," sniggered Bankotsu.

"I am not, you sorry excuse for a man! With your ugly girlish hairstyle!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Kagome handed Bankotsu a few sheets of paper, covered with writing and neat corrections.

"It's raining," noted Jakotsu, nodding at the large glass window that sprawled across the length of the wall.

Kagome swore under her breath. She still needed to help her mother buy a few groceries, and the subway was a good ten minutes' walk away with no cover. There was no way she was hailing a cab – the rate the meter ticked was faster than lightning. She'd just have to run for it. Thank god the supermarket was practically next door, in a sprawling shopping mall.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru sounding slightly irritated. He looked like he was about to leave.

"Er, she - she went to the bathroom," said Jakotsu, racking his brains for an excuse.

"Yeah, she did," added Bankotsu a little too quickly. "Is there something you want?"

"No, there's a phone call for her." Saying nothing more, Sesshoumaru strode out as quickly as he came in.

"Nice fellow," commented Jakotsu.

"Hey," shrugged Bankotsu, "he pays good money."

* * *

"Oh, of all the worst possible times," Kagome cursed as she left the grocery store. The cashier hadn't believed she was old enough to buy the sake her mother wanted – it took the manager and a tantrum to get Kagome what she wanted.

The rain wasn't letting up. Glaring at the sky, Kagome used a magazine she'd picked up as an impromptu umbrella... and started to run.

The wind wasn't cooperating, though, and whipped in all directions. Raindrops ricocheted off her skin, leaving her cold and wet. She could only see five meters around her, and spotted nobody, except a long line of cars whose horns were drowned out by the loud drumming sound of rain.

It wasn't fair – the water was practically ruining her shoes. Her skirt dripped and clung to her legs; her white top was just two steps away from being completely transparent.

Stopping for the third time to wring out her hair (which was tangled so much, running her hands down its length chapped her skin), she decided to also wring out her skirt. After all, who was watching? The usual bustling, crowded street was deserted. Pulling its hem up to an immodest length (and note that Japanese high school girls wear miniskirts to school already), Kagome twisted the soft material until satisfied that it was as dry as she was going to get it.

"You shouldn't do that in public," came a soft voice from behind her.

Kagome yelped and spun around.

"We're only a short while from my old place. Let's go get you dried – I still have the keys," said Inuyasha, stepping closer to hold an umbrella over her head.

"I wouldn't want to detour you from wherever you were heading."

"I was heading there anyways – family dinner," Inuyasha grimaced. "It's only a short walk from the company, so I took a cab today to work, thinking I could walk to dinner then get my dad to send me home. Who would have guessed it would rain?"

"Lucky you," laughed Kagome. "But in that case I won't intrude."

"Nonsense. I'm way ahead of schedule – it's only five and we're supposed to be there at, what, seven?" He nudged her towards two huge sliding doors of a tall building.

Inside looked exactly, like Miroku's apartment, a hotel lobby. There were more chandeliers than people, it seemed. Everyone was neat and wore some sort of uniform that was cleanly pressed.

A doorman opened the door for them, and shut it quickly to keep out the rain. Inuyasha handed his umbrella to a woman by a umbrella rack, who seemed to know everyone's name.

"Good evening, Inuyasha-san," she greeted smoothly. "May I take your umbrella? I will have it sent up when it is suitably dried."

Oh, so not only did she memorize everyone's names, she memorized their apartment number too, thought Kagome.

As they walked across the lobby towards the elevators, they – well, Kagome more than Inuyasha – left a trail of water behind them. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noted a few maids already on the scene, cleaning up the mess.

Outside the door, Inuyasha dug into his pocket for his key, and when he did extract a keychain, it was dangling with about fifteen keys, all different. He paused as he slid the electronic key over its receiver.

"It's only a studio apartment, not really anything," he said somewhat sheepishly. "I haven't been here in ages."

"Sure, studio apartment," Kagome said disbelievingly as she stepped inside. "This thing's probably bigger than my house." Elegant furniture artfully placed around the area didn't detract from the apartment's size.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Depends on what you're used to."

A soft pattering of feet on the carpet interrupted them. A shoji screen had screened off what Kagome imagined to be the bed, and a girl peeked out from behind it.

She looked familiar... then it clicked. The girl she'd seen with Sesshoumaru and Kagura at the restaurant ages ago...

"Rin, isn't it?" asked Kagome with a smile.

She nodded, and fled behind the screen again. Bright eyes peered out from a small gap at the folding point of the screen.

"What's she doing here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No clue. Unless Sesshoumaru put her here. He never comes here anymore, though; it's too small for him."

"I thought this was your place."

"No, I said this was my old place. Sesshoumaru and I shared this apartment when we were in school. He threw the wild parties and I got my own friends to come and mingle among the senior crowd. Then, a few months after I graduated, he bought the place from my father and transferred the deeds to his name. He hasn't changed the lock though, and never asked me for my key. Then again, he would have trouble with the key thing. About five other people have keys here – Kagura, for one."

"The one who finalized Rin's adoption?"

"I don't know about the adoption. She's the one we saw at the office. In school she had a fling with my brother, but then they parted ways amicably, which was surprising. Most women found it necessary to rant and rave when he dumped them."

Kagome remembered clearly Kikyo screaming in rage at Inuyasha. She could believe that most of Sesshoumaru's girlfriends didn't want to let go of him, either.

"Anyways, we can't stand here talking, Sesshoumaru will kill me if he sees his carpet like this." Inuyasha pointed to a large, damp spot on the soft cream carpet. He disappeared behind the screen and Kagome followed uncertainly.

There wasn't a bed, but a play area of sorts. A narrow, but polished spiral staircase stood in a corner.

Inuyasha ushered her through a door she hadn't noticed yet. "Bathroom," he said. "Wait here." He disappeared up the staircase. When he returned he passed her a tidy stack of clothing.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She went to a one of the bathroom cabinets, and found soap and everything else she needed.

Stepping into the shower, Kagome let the warm water flow down her body for a few minutes, simply enjoying the warmth. Then, she started work on the tangled mess her hair was proving to be, cursing under her breath every time she yanked too hard.

When her hair, finally, was reasonably detangled, Kagome stepped out. She toweled dry quickly, and reached for the clothes Inuyasha passed her. There was a white T-shirt, obviously belonging to a guy, which she put on underneath a black kimono robe that fell just past her knees.

Outside, Inuyasha was trying vainly to talk to Rin, but didn't seem to be able to find anything good to say.

"You think she's a mute?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course not," said Kagome indignantly. "Rin, can I see that?" She pointed to a teddy bear on the floor.

"Sure," Rin said simply before she broke into a smile. She handed the bear over and launched into animated chatter about the thing. Kagome shot Inuyasha an I-told-you-so look.

Someone was fiddling with the apartment door. When it opened, a familiar-looking woman stepped in.

"Well, look who's here," she said, eyeing Inuyasha and Kagome with a sly smile.

"Oh, hi, Kagura," answered Inuyasha easily. Kagome waved.

Kagura flicked her hair. "I need to settle some stuff in the kitchen." Rin scrambled over to her, and Kagome followed.

"How was your day?" Kagura asked Rin.

"Alright, I guess. Jaken was mean when he picked me up from school."

Kagura laughed, but then turned grim. "Well, Jaken gets fired, then."

She opened a cupboard and found some rice. "Wash this, will you?" she told Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome poured the rice into a basin and took it over to the sink. "Do you come by every day?"

"More or less; Sesshoumaru doesn't like Jaken hanging around too much. So I get the honored task of being the servant," grinned Kagura, "though I can't say I am underpaid."

"Servant my ass," Inuyasha said playfully. "You just like being around here, don't you?"

Kagura shot him an icy look that could rival Sesshoumaru's. "Go to the loft and watch cartoons or something, Inuyasha."

"So the stairs lead to a loft?" asked Kagome. "This is some _studio_ apartment."

"There wasn't a loft at first, but Sesshoumaru had it built for our – as in, his schoolmate's – entertainment. It was easier that way – the party on the ground, the M15 movies on the loft."

"Cool," Kagome said, concentrating on not soaking the sleeves of her robe in water. Kagura noticed, and smiled.

"Hey, I wondered where I left that kimono," she said. "I thought I'd lost it. Now I remember – one night everyone was too stoned to walk and everyone just slept here. There were, I think, four of us on the bed and six others on the floor. In the morning we were late for class and everyone just dashed out the door, leaving everything behind. Put that rice in the cooker, thanks."

"No problem. I heard from Inuyasha you and Sesshoumaru had something going." Kagome kept her voice casual as she pressed the buttons on the rice cooker.

Kagura snorted. "Yeah, so everyone thought. We were practically the legend of the school. Actually, we're something like, cousins through marriage, five times removed. But he was failing Home Economics and I was never going to pass math, so we made a trade. He had to tutor me, but I had to cook and sew his projects."

Kagome laughed – she tried imagining her touch-me-not boss cooking and sewing and found it impossible; the thought was too amusing.

Inuyasha reappeared. "What's for dinner?"

"Instant noodles," Kagura said easily. "And I'm not cooking for you, you add hot water yourself." She passed Inuyasha two Styrofoam bowls in bright red plastic covers.

"And what's the rice for?" asked Inuyasha, trying to balance the noodles in a stack on one finger.

"Sushi," said Kagura, trying to pull apart two sheets of seaweed that wouldn't come apart.

"And who's the sushi for?"

"Rin and Kagome and myself, because we made it," said Kagura airily.

"Yeah," snorted Inuyasha. "I suppose it's called a 'family dinner' when one son eats instant noodles and the parents and other son have, hopefully, eaten already."

"Actually, no," Kagura corrected him. "Your father canceled, because of the rain. And I don't know about your brother."

As though on cue, the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped in. "Kagura, could you -" he paused as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin darted over and hung on to his legs.

"Family dinner, remember, Sesshoumaru?" prompted Inuyasha. "Dad canceled, though."

"Right, yes," mumbled Sesshoumaru, detangling Rin from his person.

"I was just leaving," put in Kagome hurriedly. "I only came to dodge the rain."

"No, you are helping me serve dinner," insisted Kagura. "And Sesshoumaru, get yourself over here and help me slice some salmon."

"No thanks," said Sesshoumaru. "I've got plenty to do already." He headed to his work desk and computer.

"Well, if you're not helping then you're not eating," Kagura decided. "See Inuyasha over there? He's eating instant noodles and you can join him, for all I care."

"I _like_ instant noodles," said Sesshoumaru haughtily. Kagome got the feeling that this argument had been argued many times before.

"No you don't," said Rin loudly. "You always complain how cheap the stuff is."

Kagura shot him a victorious glance. This was something new in their little quarrels. "See? Even Rin says so."

He ignored her and started typing furiously. Inuyasha wandered over and peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, to his great annoyance. Rin sat on the floor behind Sesshoumaru and started braiding the ends of his hair (which hung a few inches from the floor), without his knowledge.

"So, are you a demon too, since you're related to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"They told you?" She seemed genuinely surprised. "Yes, I'm youkai. A wind demon; and I haven't lost my touch. Rin, you shouldn't do that, he'll get mad at you!" she called.

"Have you met Jaken?" Kagura said to Kagome, fishing for a new topic.

"Yeah, the toady guy who dotes on Sesshoumaru and somehow strikes me as one hundred percent annoying?"

"Yes, that's him. And he's a demon – a toad demon. You can see the uncanny resemblance. I never liked the guy. Short, stupid men don't impress me. Add 'annoying' to that list," she said with an afterthought. "He's so condescending and sarcastic in all the wrong ways."

"Yeah... I didn't know there was a 'right' and 'wrong' way to be condescending and sarcastic."

"Well, if you are influential and powerful enough to be arrogant and cynical, go ahead. I personally sometimes find that appealing." For some reason, Kagura was watching Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. "But Jaken, on the other hand..."

"Is toady and insignificant but still wants to act tough," finished Kagome.

"Exactly. Dinner's ready!" she yelled. Rin marched over, and Sesshoumaru looked up, but there was no response from Inuyasha who had disappeared upstairs.

"Here's where we try step two," muttered Kagura in a low tone to Kagome. "Guys," she began in a raised tone, "I think poor Inuyasha has fallen asleep! We'd best give his instant noodles away to the starving people on the street; I mean, it would be a waste to throw them away..."

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha. "Don't you dare!"

Kagura smiled sweetly at Kagome and shrugged.


	9. Press Mania

**Review Responses:**

DemonKiKay: Thank you for reviewing.

oceandreamz: My favourite pairing too!

What the #$%!!!!: Arigatou for reviewing...

Mx2mnm: Yay! I'm hyper! Yay again! I'm always hyper when I answer reviews... I think it's because they make me happy.

demonswty: Your review is GREATLY appreciated.

Mary773: Thanks. Hope this one has the 'right touch'. ;)

lyn: Thank you for your encouragement.

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Yeah, he's a noodles freak.

Lady Icykimi: Yeah, pairings are figured out. I've never liked Kagura portrayed as a cold bitch or Naraku's slut. So I've written about her differently.

PyslightlySycoh: Oh, she'll finish off with something sad, trust me.

LaDySeSsHoUmArU: Feel the rage! Yeah! Hell, if anyone even _looked_ at his instant noodles...

augustsunset: Voting's over, but I think you'll like the pairings.

yuya2: Mir/San is hard. Partly because he's such a hentai and she's so touch-me-not.

SkyBlueSunShine: Lol. Umm... long chapters? gulps and goes back over her chapters, adding a few more spam paragraphs

kittycat90120: Thank you for reviewing.

moonlightassassin: Well, here's the update. is screwing up big time though, and I can't read my reviews. THIRTEEN damned reviews I couldn't access in my other story. Argh.

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Dunno about lemons yet. Maybe.

Tokoyami Mitsukai: I'm glad you liked it.

Mistress Veloxie: Noted, but voting is over. Thanks for reviewing though!

Dana Daidouji: I like seeing Kagura in a different light too. Thanks for the review.

Star Protector Angel: Voting's over, pairings are decided. But they're secret... keep reading and find out.

sExiInuluv0r: Sorry I didn't reply you last chapter, your review showed up after I submitted the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**(A/N:) ****Just to clear things up: voting's over, though there was never an official 'official' voting. People just left their ideas on my doorstep, which I appreciated. Pairings _are_ decided, though you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Press Mania**

"Thanks for sending me home," yawned Kagome, full on sushi despite having to shoo Inuyasha away from most of her portion.

"Don't mention it. Rin likes your company," said Kagura, pointing to the girl sleeping in the backseat.

"Yeah, I guess she does. Maybe you could bring her out for lunch someday, and I'll tag along."

Kagura smiled. "Actually, I've got a date with Sesshoumaru and Rin next Monday. You wouldn't mind... 'tagging along', would you? Rin would love it."

"I'll check my calendar," promised Kagome, opening the car door and sliding out.

"Great. See you sometime!" Kagura said, before driving off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Everyone's favorite day is Friday, isn't it?" asked Kagome, stepping into the office. "I need your files, guys, they're due today."

"Why does Sesshoumaru hire such responsible secretaries?" complained Jakotsu. "I had to work on this file till morning hours."

"Makes me feel like I'm at school again. So many deadlines," grumbled Bankotsu. Nevertheless, they were efficient for all their complaining, and turned their files in.

Kagome flicked through one of the files randomly. "Jakotsu, you're missing a page," she pointed out.

"Right, it's here," muttered Jakotsu, typing furiously on his computer. Within seconds, he pressed print and handed the sheet to Kagome.

"Thanks, guys," she said, balancing the folders precariously on top of other files.

Tapping her heels on Sesshoumaru's door as a form of knocking, Kagome opened it. "Jakotsu finished the contract drafting, and Bankotsu sorted through the reports from the rest of the company. My files are in the other room, I would get them but my hands are full. We are missing a few reports from -" Kagome peered above her stack of files. The room was empty.

"I feel so smart, talking to myself," she said sarcastically. Dumping the files on the desk, she marched into the common working space.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Don't know," said Jakotsu. "Then again, it can't be that bad, life without Sesshoumaru."

"Shut up, Jakotsu," barked Bankotsu and picked up a phone, put it on speaker, and dialed a number.

There was a short silence as the phone rang. Then, it was picked up.

"Jaken here," droned a bored voice.

"Jaken, this is Bankotsu from the office. Where the hell is my boss?"

"Sesshoumaru? He's staying home sick."

There was a loud sound, a bit like someone getting hit on the head, followed by several strong curses.

"Don't listen to Jaken," commanded Sesshoumaru's voice from over the phone. "I will be there in ten minutes." Then, he hung up abruptly.

"Hey, we work for rich weirdoes," shrugged Jakotsu.

"So? Do we believe Jaken or Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. "I need to know whether to cancel appointments, and whether I need to go around asking for reports which isn't really my job."

"Believe Sesshoumaru," advised Bankotsu. "I promise you, even Sesshoumaru was dying from gunshot wounds he would drag himself to the office. Besides, Jaken's quite the liar sometimes."

"Who's the liar?" asked Sesshoumaru, appearing in the doorway.

"Not bad," said Jakotsu. "Seven minutes and forty-three seconds, it took you. I heard someone was feeling unwell? Like, do you need any special herbs or -"

Sesshoumaru shot him a withering glare.

"Today is the official half-day, ok?" growled Sesshoumaru. "I want you all out of here by one 'o clock."

"Yes, sir!" chirped Jakotsu.

"Kagome have you collected the files?"

"Yes, on your desk," said Kagome, pointing.

Sesshoumaru barely glanced at them. "Alright. Jakotsu, I need you to hound Inuyasha for about ten missing reports. You do the job best – he's so scared of you he hands over his work. Bankotsu, if I'm not wrong, you're due right now at a briefing for new employees, right?"

"Oh, fuck," swore Bankotsu, checking his watch, and fled out the door.

"Get organized!" said Sesshoumaru snappily to Bankotsu's retreating back. He stormed out of the room and into his office, and Kagome followed.

"Can you stop following me?" asked Sesshoumaru irritably.

"Maybe, if you'd tell me what I am supposed to do," said Kagome.

He frowned. "There's nothing. Unless you want to make coffee for me."

"Go to hell. What's up with you today, anyways?" Kagome slammed his office door shut behind her.

"Who are you, my interrogator?"

"If you choose to think of it that way." Kagome sat herself on his desk, swinging her legs to and fro. "Sit down, and talk."

"About what?"

"Why, when you normally arrive at dawn, you come around..." Kagome glanced at the computer clock, "around ten?"

"Jaken was giving me problems. And I don't see why I have to answer to you."

"You do, because you said there's nothing for me to do today. That makes me free, so I'm here to annoy you."

He didn't know secretaries were allowed to do that.

Then again, Kagome was different.

He'd had a small headache. It wasn't like he didn't go home with a splitting head everyday anyways. But _no_, that goddamned toad had to go looking through his credit card bills.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... why do you have all these Tylenol pills charged to your account?" Jaken had asked suspiciously.

"What?" Sesshoumaru snatched the paper and scanned it. "Go poke you nose somewhere else, you ugly toad."

"You _are_ falling ill, aren't you?" accused Jaken. And that was when the phone rang – Bankotsu calling from the office.

"That's all, happy?" asked Sesshoumaru when he finished explaining.

"Headaches? Tylenol doesn't cure headaches!" choked Kagome, trying to hold back giggles.

"It's a painkiller," argued Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It helps, to an extent. But if you have to use a credit card to buy Tylenol, it's obviously not helping you very much. Go see a doctor and get a prescription."

"I don't need a doctor."

"You are so stubborn, you remind me of my grandfather!"

"Well, too bad, I'm not him!"

Kagome got up. "I'm not arguing with you."

"Good, go get my coffee."

She bristled. "You know, you could become _nice_ if you weren't so damned annoying and authoritative!"

_What an unappealing thought. _"There's nothing wrong with not being _nice_."

"If you were nice, you could attract women. I bet you've never had a girlfriend!" exclaimed Kagome.

He groaned inside. "I don't want one. And I don't think my personal life is your business."

"Hey, I wasn't going to ask. I was only asking out of concern for my superior whether he was feeling alright."

_You're not a good liar_, thought Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

"What's the smirk supposed to mean?" asked Kagome sharply.

"Nothing. We have the weirdest conversations."

"Yeah, like how we argue then talk like everything's normal?"

"Yeah. Like now."

"Still up for coffee?"

"Sure."

The fax machine beeped. "Someone's faxing something through..." muttered Kagome, walking over to the machine.

Outside, with their ears pressed to the door...

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome is not Kagome today, and Sesshoumaru is not Sesshoumaru."

"Uh huh. We have two very, very weird bosses," was all Jakotsu said.

* * *

"Inuyasha... I have bad news for you," said Miroku soberly, though he looked as if he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Don't tell me. I haven't done my marketing reports and Sesshoumaru wants to skin me alive," sighed Inuyasha, pushing his chair away from his desk and swiveling it around incessantly.

"Nope, worse. Your ex wants to sue."

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha. That was by far the worst thing he'd heard so far in the day. "For what?"

"Haven't looked. I just received the fax."

"How would _you_ get my faxes?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

"I have my means. Actually, this one was from the higher-ups. Kikyo faxed it to Kagome's office, who threw a fit and sent Jakotsu down with it."

"Why the hell would she send it to Kagome?"

"Actually, I think she faxed it to Sesshoumaru, but Kagome received it as she was in his office."

"What the fuck was Kagome doing in Sesshoumaru's office?" Inuyasha barked. "Give me the fax, you moron." He snatched it from Miroku.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh in relief. "Nothing too bad. If she takes it to court, she'll lose. She claims I wanted to dump her, and told Sesshoumaru to fire her so I wouldn't have to see her. Unfair dismissal. I wish I'd thought about that plan sooner," grumbled Inuyasha. "No wonder she sent it to Sesshoumaru, hoping he'd explode and kill me."

"In the States, you can't fire someone for discriminatory reasons, or because you don't like them," said Miroku.

"Well, I'd like to see how Kikyo proves she's hardworking," snorted Inuyasha. "If she can, I'll gladly pay the lawsuit. Actually..." Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "I can prove she's completely lying."

"How so?" asked Miroku incredulously. "I know you're the son of one of Japan's richest businessmen, but still."

"If I get Kagome to be my girlfriend, I could say that Kikyo was jealous and wanted to sue for her own personal reasons!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't work. Kagome will never agree to it."

"I could ask," sulked Inuyasha.

"Good luck, Inuyasha. You'll need it," said Miroku.

* * *

"You know, you install a TV in your office which you never watch," commented Kagome.

"Go ahead and turn it on," said Sesshoumaru absentmindedly, more engrossed in his work than her.

She flicked it on. It was a news channel, showing stock exchanges.

"Taisho Corps went up," announced Kagome. "There's a section about it."

"_This quarter, one of the nation's leading companies, Taisho Corps, has increased its sales to beat that of Naraku Inc. After a steady drop in stock value in the last two months, Taisho Corps has risen again to top the charts. However, critics say that this is not to last. One of its ex-employees, Kikyo Hatsuyu, has just filed an enormous lawsuit against Inuyasha Taisho, Inutaisho's younger son. Taisho Corps has not commented on the situation yet..._"

"What the fuck?" hissed Sesshoumaru. "Kikyo sent in a fax... was it a lawsuit? Oh my god. How come Inuyasha didn't tell me as soon as he knew? Where the _fuck_ is our press-control team?"

"I'm working on it..." said Kagome through gritted teeth, picking up the telephone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha picked up.

"Inuyasha, you're brother is _livid_ about your lawsuit shit. Do you know that the press is broadcasting it already? If you'd told us two seconds earlier we could have done damage control! Do you mind getting up here _now_?" Kagome hung up, and dialed another number.

A sleepy voice answered. "Taisho Corps, Publicity section, how can I help you?"

"This is Sesshoumaru's secretary. Are you watching the news? For god's sake turn it on! When this is over you guys are getting fired, I promise you."

Meanwhile, the newscaster was talking on merrily.

"_Other sources have also reported that Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru, has recently acquired a new secretary. According to a few people in the company we interviewed, the secretary, Kagome Higurashi..._"

"Is this a news channel or gossip factory?" screeched Jakotsu, who'd entered unnoticed.

"_Higurashi recently accompanied a few of Taisho Corps' executive directors on a trip to New York City. A comment from Kikyo Hatsuyu makes us think twice about Higurashi's role in the company. Quoting Hatsuyu, 'Higurashi is good for sitting there and acting pretty and bedding the rest of the men. I think that-' _"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" screamed Kagome.

"Hey, it's just a lawsuit," said Inuyasha, who'd arrived. "Don't need to yell at me."

"Watch the news, Inuyasha," advised Jakotsu grimly.

"_Taisho Corps is still refusing to comment..._"

"We're going in," growled Sesshoumaru. "And while we're at it..." he picked up an exquisite crystal paperweight and chucked it at the TV screen, shattering both.

* * *

"Mom, Kagome's on TV!" yelled Souta.

"What?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"_Kagome Higurashi, the woman Kikyo Hatsuyu has been telling us about, arrived with her superiors just a few minutes ago. Sesshoumaru Taisho has denied all rumors of any explicit behavior in the boardroom of Taisho Corps, while Inuyasha says that Kikyo's claim is totally false and he _will_ challenge it..._" said the reporter.

"_It all boils down to Kikyo's word against the word of the company. However convincing her speech is though, many people have called in to express their views. The general consensus is that Higurashi does not look capable of the behavior she is accused of; however, Kikyo's story has many supporters of its own... _"

"Oh my god..." muttered Souta.

* * *

"Perfect..." laughed Naraku as Kikyo entered his office. "Look at this newspaper headline, dear!"

He tossed her a stack of papers. The front screamed 'HIGURASHI VS. HATSUYU: A TAISHO CORPS SCANDAL'.

"I don't see your point in this, Naraku," said Kikyo. "Now, everyone will concentrate on Taisho Corps and will ignore Naraku Inc."

He grinned nastily. "True. But I am on a personal vendetta. That Kagome intoxicated me and made off with my company secrets. If I'd managed to sleep with her, that would be adequate payment. But she got information for free...

"I won't be stupid this time. We'll keep adding fuel to flames until little Kagome comes running to us, begging for help. On which, we'll retract our statements... for a price."

Kikyo's mouth formed a hard smile. "It would serve that bitch right, too. She stole my boyfriend and my source of income."

Naraku smiled snakily. "Well, now you've got me. Don't worry yourself about it. Come closer, dear, I still haven't rewarded you for doing such a good job on the press..."


	10. The Media's Scoop

**Review Responses:**

kittycat90120: Thanks for reviewing!

lyn: Thanks.

inu.-sess.fan: Lol. Bad images, eh? lmao

LaDySeShOmArU: Naraku in bed? shudders

tori: Thanks! And I love writing, so I'll always write more.

Dana Daidouji: Yeah... poor Sesshoumaru always seems to break his belongings... ;)

Ashura of the midnight shade: Thank you for the review.

hyper person: I'm glad you love it.

SkyBlueSunShine: Lol, they do? Never noticed.

Addanc-TSC: Well, that's great then.

Dragon of the Burning Flame: I'm glad you think it's interesting.

Kirei Baka Kasumi: I know. It's all so... Kikyo-ish.

yuya2: Yeah, Nar/Kik is nasty. But it somehow crept its way into the story... sigh.

Mangar-Sistars: Lol, I never thought of my story as 'cute'. But now that you mention it...

PreciousBlood4: Yeah, she's a slut all right. Wish such a cyber program existed...

dancing-by-moonlight: I agree, he _is_ rather OC at times. But I like him!

DemonKikay: If I was Kagome... I would make it so that when I say 'Kikyo', Inuyasha says, "Who's that?"

PyslightlySycoh: Yes. Worst couple in the universe – Nar/Kik.

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: That... is a disturbing thought. ;)

IcyAsh: Lol, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

**A/N: Okies, the next few chapters, not necessarily this one might be... disturbing... to certain people. And it is in no way, I repeat, NO WAY an indication to the final pairings. This is here so I don't forget next chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Media's Scoop**

"Kikyo's withdrawn her lawsuit against Inuyasha, but she's still talking about what goes on in our bedrooms," announced Miroku in disgust. "As if she knows a thing about the rest of us besides Inuyasha!"

"That woman is just ultra-bitchy," swore Jakotsu. "And people wonder why I'm gay! I admire you, Inuyasha, if I had a girlfriend like Kikyo... I would become gay or join a monastery."

"She was nice enough at first," groaned Inuyasha. "How was I supposed to know what she was like, really?"

"Yeah. God it's hot here," grumbled Bankotsu. "I hate this bar, it's the worst."

"At least there's no paparazzi here," said Miroku.

On the cracked screen of a tiny TV, _Sex and the City_ dubbed in Japanese ended. Someone changed the channel.

The grating voice of a reporter blared out through the bar.

"_Our sources just spotted Higurashi enter a mall with another woman, Sango Hiraiko. Hiraiko is the daughter of another wealthy businessman, but is taking a low-key job in Taisho Corps to gain experience. As they entered a certain lingerie store, they spotted the cameras where they soon disappeared in the crowd._"

"Hey, don't you people work for Taisho Corps?" wheezed the elderly bartender.

"Yes, and everything on the TV being said about us isn't true," snapped Inuyasha.

"Of course it isn't. Hatsuyu makes out everyone to be lechers and sluts while actually she's the real whore. She came in here the other night, with Naraku, in a costume that showed more skin than cloth."

"How typical," snorted Jakotsu.

Miroku frowned. "Wait... what was Kikyo doing with Naraku?"

"Sleeping with him... exchanging broken promises... Oh my god!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hatsuyu an ex of yours?" asked the bartender sympathetically.

"No. Naraku must have something to do with this! If not, without the financial backing, Kikyo would never dare sue me _then_ go to the press. Unless someone's supporting her, if we sued her for defamation or something she'd be dead."

"Very good," applauded the bartender. "But you can't prove it."

"Couldn't you testify and say that Kikyo is with Naraku?"

"Even if I wanted to, it couldn't prove anything. Sure, she's sleeping with a rich man. Isn't that her choice? But I won't go up and testify against a man like Naraku."

"Then, we will simply think of another plan," said Miroku grimly.

Jakotsu slipped the bartender a too-generous tip. "Thanks for your help."

"Some help," snorted Inuyasha as they left the bar. "He wouldn't testify."

"Oh shut up. Let's go find San- I mean, Kagome." Miroku started marching out the door. "Who knows what the press is doing to make their lives hell?"

"Are you talking about Kagome or Sango," teased Inuyasha.

"Both," said Miroku, looking extremely miffed.

* * *

"We can't go out," panted Sango. "We've worked so hard to get away – surely we can't go out and let them find us?"

Kagome sighed. "Staying in the ladies' restroom isn't going to help us."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Call the guys," said Kagome with an afterthought.

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. "Fine, fine. Got any numbers?"

"Yeah..." Kagome started digging around in her bag. "Umm... Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sesshoumaru's, Bankotsu's, Ja -"

"That's enough. Just give me one."

"Well, Sesshoumaru would kill us if we called him. I don't really know about Miroku, he might be on a hot date or something... It's Inuyasha then."

"Ok," said Sango and started dialling.

* * *

A phone rang shrilly. The occupants of Inuyasha's car cringed as the sound filled the small space they were in.

"Phone!" called Bankotsu from the back seat.

"Not mine," said Jakotsu. "I wish."

"Yours, Inuyasha," Miroku said, poking Inuyasha.

The car they were in veered sharply over three lanes. Other cars screeched to a skidding stop and honked deafeningly.

"I'm driving," growled Inuyasha. "You poke me one more time, I'll kill you."

"Fine, fine," shrugged Miroku, picking up Inuyasha's phone. "Hello?"

In the bathroom of a busy mall...

"That's not Inuyasha," said Sango, puzzled, holding the phone away from her ear.

Kagome took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Who was that lovely lady who called? I really _must_ get her number, her voice... was like the singing of sweet nightingales, the -"

"That was Sango, the one you always grope," said Kagome in a bored voice. Cupping her hand over the mouth receiver, she nodded at Sango. "I wouldn't have to know the voice to know it was Miroku."

Miroku was speaking over the phone. "Hey, where _are_ you guys?"

"In the bathroom of a mall – no, it's _not_ funny! Miroku!" From the behind, the two girls could hear a roar of laughter, which sounded like Inuyasha and the rest.

In the speeding Mercedes...

"Sorry," choked Miroku. "Which mall?"

"The one where the press assaulted us, you should have watched it on TV already."

"Soho? Or Daimaru? Or Seiyu?"

"Shut the fuck up and get over here!" Sango was speaking now.

"Yes, ma'am," said Miroku apologetically. "We'll be there in a few min- no, Inuyasha, you idiot! Turn right! God damn it! Turn right!"

On the other line, they hung up.

* * *

"Which bathroom?" asked Miroku.

"Umm... no clue," said Jakotsu.

"Well, no problem, we can go and check all of them," said Miroku cheerfully.

"Damned _no_," Inuyasha yelled. "I can just see the headlines, 'KIKYO HATSUYU'S ALLEGATIONS TRUE: MIROKU HINAMOTO OF TAISHO CORPS BREAKS INTO THE FEMALE RESTROOMS OF A MALL!!!'"

"Jakotsu can go, he even wears lipstick," suggested Bankotsu.

"Nah, he'd be abnormal. Instead of trying to go into the girls' rooms, he'll break into guys' bathrooms 'by mistake'," said Miroku. "Wait... he _is_ a guy. Sorry..."

"If Sesshoumaru was here it'd be good," said Inuyasha saucily. "I mean, he's a bit tall, but he'd fit in fine with the girls."

Behind him, a nosy reporter grinned, and shut his tape recorder off.

* * *

"You took awhile," grumbled Kagome.

"Probably went to check _all_ the bathrooms like the perverts they are, when we told them it was the one next to the arcade. If they'd _listened_ instead of guffawed they would have heard that part," said Sango, casting dirty looks at Miroku especially.

"Whatever. Can we go home?" asked Inuyasha.

"I didn't ask for the whole lot of you to show up," said Kagome.

"Well, it was good we did. Jakotsu, looking like a girl and all, started doing a striptease for the reporters. They lapped it all up quickly – the men were gawking at his face and the women at his dick," Miroku explained.

"He actually flashed them?" Sango's jaw dropped.

"Nah, he just -"

"Don't know, don't care, don't want to find out," interrupted Kagome.

"We'll take the subway home," said Bankotsu, dragging Jakotsu along.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure. Catch you guys later."

In Inuyasha's car...

"Turn on the radio!" muttered Sango, furiously squirming away from Miroku's hand.

"He's always like that, Sango," said Kagome from the front seat. "Trust me, I'm experienced."

Miroku reached forward and fiddled with the controls.

"_And the latest reports of Taisho Corps..._"

"Wrong channel," groaned Inuyasha.

"..._Our reporter, Masaru-san, brings us the top updates. Masaru-san, what's your scoop?"_

"..._Well-" _A man with a cocky voice blared over the speakers. "_I was simply strolling the mall, waiting for the lovely Higurashi Kagome and Hiraiko Sango to make their appearance. However, I overheard something that strikes me to be of interest..._"

"_And what would that be, Masaru-san?"_ cooed the newscaster.

"_Well, this is the tape I recorded..."_

To the horror of the rest, Inuyasha's voice came in over the radio.

"'_If Sesshoumaru was here it'd be good. I mean, he's a bit tall, but he'll fit in fine with the girls..._' "

"_Now,_" Masaru-san's oily voice said over the radio. "_I wonder what he meant by that?_"

* * *

They all gaped at Inuyasha.

"Tell me you didn't say that..." moaned Sango.

"Actually, he did," Miroku told her.

"You're dead, Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head. "You made him sound gay, or something!"

"I know that," said Inuyasha miserably.

Miroku whistled. "I don't want to be there when Sesshoumaru comes down on you... excuse the pun."

Everyone glared at him.

"That wasn't funny, Miroku," said Kagome icily.

_Around six forty-five, Taisho mansion..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken was terrified, but the family housekeeper Kaede had made him go and bring Sesshoumaru dinner. The six o' clock news had come rolling in, and Jaken was positive Sesshoumaru had listened to the radio or watched TV already. In the kitchen, with the TV blaring, Jaken had abused Inuyasha and Inuyasha's statement until Kaede shoved a tray into his hands and told him to take it to Sesshoumaru.

His master was nowhere to be seen in his room. Jaken, placed the tray down on the floor, and turned to go.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly from behind him.

Jaken yelped. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kaede sent me!"

"Next time," Sesshoumaru said sardonically, "you knock! It's not hard, Jaken. You ball your hands into fists, then you connect it to the door, and you bang a few times." He shoved Jaken out and shut the door firmly.

Positive no one else was in the room, he allowed his features to arrange themselves into a scowl. After all, he _was_ allowed to show feelings. He just didn't like people seeing them.

Huffing into his chair at his desk, Sesshoumaru yanked open his desk drawer and pulled out his box of Tylenols.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho? A drug addict?" asked Kaede and she entered quietly.

"Oh, leave me alone," ordered Sesshoumaru, throwing two pills into his mouth and washing it down with water.

Kaede tutted. "You should know better than to order me around, mister."

"Well, you should know better than to bug me," Sesshoumaru said rudely.

She appeared unfazed. "Did you watch the six 'o clock news?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"Inuyasha's off-the-cuff comments were recorded. He made you sound like a homosexual."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He could drop his facades with her – Kaede would never share with the world his feelings or emotions.

"I've got better things to do than worry about my sexuality," grumbled Sesshoumaru. "Dad's hounding my ass to fix the situation. I'm hounding the publicity-control section but they're not moving. And Inuyasha's whore Kikyo isn't making it better. I was looking for my secretary to help me with something. You know where Miroku said she was? In the damned _bathroom_ of a mall, having to avoid the reporters that were on her trail! For crying out loud, I couldn't even find time to see Rin."

"If it makes you feel any better, Kagura arranged for lunch on Monday with Rin."

"Well, it doesn't. I've got no time. Kaede, I can't even be bothered to give Inuyasha hell right now for whatever he said."

Kaede pushed the tray of food in front of him. "Eat," she commanded.

"No thanks," said Sesshoumaru. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at food and felt sick.

"Don't make me spoon-feed you," warned Kaede. She had yet to carry out her threat, but as a child it was a good threat to make Sesshoumaru eat.

Sesshoumaru shot her an I'd-like-to-see-you-try look.

Kaede simply picked up the chopsticks, selected a piece of sashimi, and loaded it on a spoon. She looked perfectly ready to shove it down Sesshoumaru's throat...

If he'd let her. Glaring, he picked up the chopsticks and started eating, looking at Kaede with a mixture of annoyance and respect.

"Are you going to watch my every mouthful?" Sesshoumaru snapped after a few bites.

Kaede resisted sticking out her tongue – she'd rid herself of the habit fifty years ago and for god's sake she wasn't going to pick it up again.

"No, I'm not. I'm getting dessert," said Kaede and left the room.

"You can't buy me off with _dessert_," Sesshoumaru called after her.

Kaede smiled. "I have yet to fail," she whispered to herself, thinking of the chewy, clear Japanese jelly she had in the fridge.

* * *

"Umm, my home is in the _other_ direction," said Kagome, tapping Inuyasha.

"I know," he said easily and kept on driving.

Miroku sniggered from the back. "I think Inuyasha wants to take you to _his_ home. Not that there's anything to see – his room's a mess and he doesn't let Kaede touch it."

"Hey, she gets it easy. Half the house she's not allowed to tidy up, because Sesshoumaru's so touchy about his stuff. The other half Jaken or Myouga cleans. Kaede sits there bossing us around because she's old and we have to respect her," complained Inuyasha, though he didn't sound disrespectful.

"Oh, free dinner tonight," said Miroku gleefully. "Kaede's cooking's the best."

"Yeah? She ordered takeout the other night," Inuyasha told him.

"You _are_ idiotic. You just passed the intersection to go to your own home!" Miroku groaned.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized and turned the car around three hundred degrees. Speeding down another road, Inuyasha frowned.

"You think Sesshoumaru's here?"

Miroku snorted. "Unlikely. I mean, if you've got about ten houses to choose from you wouldn't want to hang around with a brother who just ruined your reputation."

"Actually," Sango interrupted Miroku, "he _might_ be there, waiting to kill Inuyasha. _I_ would."

Inuyasha didn't reply but revved up the gears, traveling up a rather steep hill. As they pulled into view Kagome could see a sprawling white mansion that seemed to be constructed of mostly glass and the occasional marble.

It was beautifully designed, water blending with trees, with the house overlooking the rest of the city. But Kagome couldn't enjoy the view before Inuyasha skidded to a stop, honked loudly and hopped out.

Jaken appeared, looking very sour.

"You'll park my car, and if you touch anything other than the seat or steering wheel I'll have your head on a golden platter." Inuyasha tossed a disgruntled Jaken the keys.

"You're back?" asked Kaede as she greeted them at the door, balancing an exquisite glass platter of leaf-shaped jellies on her other hand.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be unlucky enough to have my brother home right now, would I?" asked Inuyasha.

"Actually, he's upstairs fuming. I don't suggest you do anything to infuriate him now," Kaede said.

"I see. Well, in that case... Is there any food?"

"Of course. Starters and dessert are in the refrigerator, main course on the counter. I'll just send this up and then I'll come down and help you."

"Oh, she does room service for Sesshoumaru and not me," groused Inuyasha. "Me, the long-suffering hanyou."

"If anyone is long-suffering it's Sesshoumaru," pointed out Miroku. "I mean, he's got all this media crap on him, and you're not helping by saying he's gay."

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? I had no _clue_ I was being recorded!"

"Which goes to show what nasty things you say about your brother in private. He _is_ your brother, after all."

"Umm, all your talk on ethics is very interesting," cut in Kaede who reappeared. "But if you'd notice, you'd see that the two young ladies who came in with you have left."

"Left? How?" Inuyasha rushed out the door, closely tailed by Miroku.

"Hey, isn't that your car?" asked Miroku, pointed to a car at the foot of the hill, rapidly speeding away.

"Yeah... Oh my god. Jaken! Where is that stupid toad? JAKEN!!!"


	11. A Date With Publicity

**Review Responses:**

beatofangels: Lol. Created characters to pair with Inuyasha... I don't know. Maybe. Thanks for reviewing.

DemonKikay: Here's an update! does victory dance

CrAzY FoR VaMpIrEs: Hmm... maybe.

sheeshys-only-luff: Thank you! =D =D =D

WriterLady1031: Thanks. I assume you're a fellow writer too, seeing your pen name and all...

dancing-by-moonlight: If you're a Sess/Kagome fan, you'll like this chapter! =D XD

lyn: Thanks for reviewing.

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Lol. Well, here's more!

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Thanks. Do you play Dead or Alive PS2 by the way? Just asking...

Sesshophreack: Yeah. I was going to have them eat and fool around and have Sesshoumaru come storming down... but I figured it was too stereotypical so I changed it a bit.

fluffychick15: Thank you for the review.

AssassinofDream: Don't you just hate when you are going to ask something, then you forget? I should know – I also have great writing ideas then I forget. Sigh... XD

yuya2: Rofl. I'll leave that up to your imagination.

inu.-sess.fan: . ;)

Dana Daidouji: Thanks. I rather liked that interaction too.

IcyAsh: shrugs back Thanks for reviewing.

**A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, this is NO indication to the final pairings. I put a lime in here because I wanted to. Too bad if you don't like limes. P.S. author whips out calculator Hmm... review drop. runs to update faster**

**Chapter 11: A Date with Publicity**

Sango paced around Kagome's office. Monday morning was proving to be sunny and beautiful. Unfortunately, the press seemed to think so too, and they were busy broadcasting 'news' and camping outside the office building.

"Honestly, you'd think we were the mafia or something, the way they pay us so much attention," Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked rather randomly, busy typing up letters firing the press-control section. There were about fifty of those people who were going to lose their jobs because someone down there goofed up and didn't watch the news tides. For a moment, Kagome pitied the people, until she heard the news blaring about Kikyo's latest stories. After that, she drafted the letters with even more vengeance than before.

The phone squalled and Sango picked it up. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Sango? Where's Kagome? I fucking want my car back!"

"It's Inuyasha," Sango whispered to Kagome. "He wants his car back."

"Fine, tell him I'll send the keys down in a moment."

"She'll send the keys down in a moment," Sango said and hung up.

Jakotsu appeared. "I'm going for a lunch break, alright? Want anything?"

"Not really," said Sango. "I was just leaving."

Kagome shook her head no, but added, "Pass these to Inuyasha."

"Sure." Jakotsu caught the bunch of keys Kagome threw him and strolled off. Sango followed after awhile, leaving Kagome alone for two seconds before another person entered.

"Still up for lunch?" asked Kagura, Rin in tow.

"What? Oh, right, yeah! I forgot..." Kagome said sheepishly. "How'd you get past the press?"

Kagura snorted. "Them? Off for lunch breaks, those greedy pigs, no doubt sponsored by Kikyo. Anyways, I'll collect Sesshoumaru and we'll be off."

"_He's_ coming?" asked Kagome.

"Can't be that bad. Besides, he'll foot the bill, and that works well for me," Kagura shrugged. "Oh well. Rin, you stay here with Kagome, ok?"

"Sure." Kagura had dressed her like a doll, though all she had on was a white T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was still in its lop-sided ponytail, which Kagome swore to try one day, if the effect made her look as adorable as Rin did.

Licking the last envelope shut, Kagome held out her arms for the girl to run into.

"I've missed you," said Rin.

"Me too," Kagome said. "How are you?"

"Fine. The weekend was boring. Sesshoumaru-sama was barely there, always frowning and running in and out and grumbling and sulking."

Kagome cracked a grin at the girl's grammar, and nearly choked when she tried to imagine Sesshoumaru sulking.

"It's true!" insisted Rin, amused at Kagome's reaction. "Kaede-sama was going to spoon-feed him his dinner."

Somehow the thought tickled Kagome beyond reason. Clutching Rin close, Kagome laughed for all she was worth, probably the first time since Kikyo made her TV appearance.

"Gossiping about me, weren't you?" asked Sesshoumaru shrewdly, appearing beside them.

"Rin wasn't, Rin wasn't!" squealed Rin, climbing up a chair to bury her head in his chest (it would've been better if she'd been taller).

_Wish I could do that_, thought Kagome enviously, then snapped out of it. _What the hell, Kagome, he's your boss. Stop making Kikyo's crazy claims true_.

"So, lunch or what?" Kagura asked innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru probably hadn't been informed that Kagome would be going along, just like Kagome hadn't had a clue either. Kagura's attempts at looking blameless weren't very convincing.

"Kagura, one day I'll kill you," whispered Kagome as they walked out the door, Rin up in front dragging Sesshoumaru with her.

"Oh, but you won't regret it, I promise," replied Kagura with a wink.

* * *

"What do you want to order?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Ice-cream," answered the girl happily.

"Fish and chips for the girl," Kagura told the waitress.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Fish and chips in a fancy restaurant?"

"We eat here every week, it's no longer fancy," proclaimed Kagura with a sigh. "You guys order, I'll be back." She headed off for the restrooms, though Kagome got the sinking feeling that she wouldn't be coming back for awhile.

"What are you having?" asked Kagome.

"Water," said Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, I wonder what you guys _do_ eat. Ice-cream and water," said Kagome sarcastically.

Someone slid into Kagura's seat... Who wasn't Kagura at all. A sinking feeling appeared in Kagome's stomach, as a young man whipped out a notebook and pen and his friend behind him switched on a video camera.

* * *

"Kagome's on TV," said Miroku for the tenth time to Inuyasha. "Oh, look! Sesshoumaru's with her."

Now _that_ was something new.

"_This_ _is Masaru-san speaking live from the ritzy Sawako restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. We seem to have found Sesshoumaru Taisho with his secretary, with a little girl we have yet to find out about. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, who _is_ the girl? What is your relationship with your secretary? And just how do you feel, now that the rumors about you being homosexual have been dispelled by this, um, startling discovery._"

"'_Actually_'," Kagome was saying, "'_We're here with another -_'"

"_Another child? It's strange, shouldn't your children have gray hair? Like, how black and silver makes grey?_" Masaru chuckled to what he thought was a very funny joke. "_But it's ok. So, how did both of you meet?_"

"'_Umm... Kagome was assigned to me by my mother',_" began Sesshoumaru. "'_I assure you our relationship is purely platon-_' "

Masaru-san interrupted. "_Yes, I'm sure. So, for our thousands of viewers, would you mind sharing with us the intimacies of your relationship? Like,_" Masaru's voice dropped to what he thought was a secretive tone. "_Like, what it's like to make passionate love on a working desk?_"

"Tell me this isn't happening," groaned Inuyasha, while Miroku switched off the TV in disgust.

The evening papers were full of the story.

'TAISHO _NOT_ GAY – SPOTTED WITH SECRETARY HIGURASHI!'

'KIKYO'S STORY TRUE? A CORPORATE LOVE TALE'

'OUR JAPANESE CINDERELLA STORY: KAGOME WITH PRINCE CHARMING!'

Some articles went so far as to add that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been college sweethearts. Kikyo, surprisingly, had remained quite quiet on the matter.

Naraku, however, wasn't. Another headline went as such:

'RIVAL NARAKU STANDS UP FOR TAISHO AND HIGURASHI: "I KNEW THEM PERSONALLY, AND THEY WOULD NOT HAVE DONE SUCH A THING."'

"What the hell is Naraku trying to do?" asked Miroku.

"You're asking me?" Inuyasha said.

* * *

"It's all over Japan, isn't it?" asked Kagome in defeat as she swirled around slowly on a barstool.

"Well, the latest is that you and I knew each other since kindergarten days, and were always the 'star couple' of our schools," said Sesshoumaru coolly. "Inuyasha must be going ballistic."

"Yeah? He asked me out, as a 'friend'. If anything, I thought the news would be about him and me."

"Drinking helps," was all Sesshoumaru said, sliding onto the chair next to her and waving the bartender over.

"I suppose I should be putting my skills into play?" asked Kagome, remembering the hotel episode in New York.

"Why not? Inuyasha would be proud. Ever tried a martini?"

"Nope, and I don't intend to. A sherry would be nice. I've never tried one, but it sounds delicious."

"A sherry for Kagome and something strong for me," Sesshoumaru told the bartender, sounding too disorientated for his liking but not really caring.

The bartender smacked two glasses down in front of them. "A sherry and 'something strong'."

"Cheers to our non-existent relationship," said Sesshoumaru dryly.

"Yeah, we'll need it," Kagome replied with a certain level of irony in her voice, and proceeded to drain her glass in silence.

Somewhere through their fifth round, Kagome spoke up.

"This isn't really fun, you know? Both of us here all alone, getting drunk."

"You know what's cool? If we screwed those damned media assholes in the ass by leading them on a wild goose chase."

Kagome giggled, her cheeks flushed. "And how do you think we do that?"

"Getting drunk and leaving a trail for them to follow, when it leads to nothing." He pulled Kagome off her chair, slapped a few notes on the table, and headed out the bar.

Outside, reporters strolled around trying to look nonchalant, eagerly waiting for their appearance.

"Let's lead them on a dance," whispered Kagome. She hoped she didn't look as drunk as she felt.

Walking into a nearby elevator, Sesshoumaru punched the buttons furiously, waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive. When it did, they stumbled inside, just in time to see the reporters dash to the escape stairs, to wait for them to come from the elevator.

Slowly, the elevator climbed down the levels. Then, a short way from the ground floor, it stopped. The lights inside went dark.

"You broke the elevator," Kagome said in the darkness. "You pressed the button too many times."

"I'm sure I did," said Sesshoumaru mildly.

"You how we should give those idiot reporters something to write about? After all, we're so nice..."

"Hey... you mean like that?" While Kagome was staring into the dark, Sesshoumaru's demon eyesight allowed him to perceive everything clearly. Without warning, he reached out and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome savored the taste of alcohol on his lips, then pulled away slightly.

"We're acting. No commitments," she said.

"We're acting. No commitments," he agreed.

"How long are we going to be stuck here in a broken elevator?"

"A _very_ long time."

"Long enough for some fun?"

"Maybe." Hell, he would probably regret it later. But later was later. Now was now.

"You know what we're doing is rather shocking?" giggled Kagome, searching for his lips again, trying to make contact.

"Yeah," he mumbled, tracing circles around her lips, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers, treating his fingertips to the silky softness of her long tresses.

"Inuyasha will kill us," Kagome whispered, weaving her hands through his hair and reaching for his collar, tugging it loose.

"The publicity will kill me," he answered.

"They already have. We're already dead, you and I. This is heaven. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, making out a certain beautiful secretary of mine. How does 'personal assistant' sound? Making out with a certain beautiful personal assistant of mine."

"Is there a difference?" moaned Kagome. Two smooth hands had slipped up the back of her top, running fingers down her spine, sending shudders through her body.

"Hell yeah," muttered Sesshoumaru. "My secretary I would stare at and take on trips with me, unable to do anything about it. My personal assistant I could – quoting that Masaru idiot – 'screw on a desk'."

"You would screw me on a desk?" asked Kagome, licking her bottom lip.

"Why not? Try and imagine it. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, until Jakotsu, or better, your dad, walks in on us."

"Oh, but they wouldn't. I would be conferring with my personal assistant on important matters – do not disturb."

Kagome grinned lecherously. "Then my promotion would serve our advantage."

"Pity it's only for tonight," said Sesshoumaru. "I _would_ enjoy a secret relationship."

"Not so secret anymore, huh?" asked Kagome, noticing that the elevator doors had opened and reporters were busy snapping pictures of them in such a tight embrace.

"Well, then we find a more secret place." As fast as their intoxicated bodies would allow, they sprinted towards the parking lots.

"To the mansion," Sesshoumaru decided. "They'll have a hell of a time climbing up the hill," he added with a sneer.

A few minutes later...

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kaede asked in puzzlement as he pushed open the door, giving Kagome an urgent kiss for the view of the press who were just huffing up the hill and had the winding, hundred-meter driveway to cross.

The Taisho family confused Kaede. First, Inuyasha came home with two girls who ran off in two minutes, then Sesshoumaru came home with a girl. A _girl_! Kaede had turned away more than a hundred girls from the door who'd come looking for Sesshoumaru, but she had yet to see Sesshoumaru bring one home. What's more, the girl looked like the one that had come with Inuyasha before and the secretary from all the TV shows.

_Really_, thought Kaede. _You never cease to be amazed. I thought Inuyasha with Kikyo was the last shock I would get, but then you get stuff like Sesshoumaru bringing home a girl. A girl! I thought he detested all females his age except Kagura._

She'd barely had time to recollect her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Outside, flashing cameras and loud microphones were shoved at Kaede through the door.

"Did you see a couple come in, silver-haired man and a rather good-looking girl?" they yelled.

"Nope. You're on private property" said Kaede pointedly, slamming the door.

The crowd groaned and tittered, until someone yelled, "There's them! Up on the third floor! You can see their shadows!"

Sure enough, Kagome had drawn the pale curtains and switched on the lights, making sure their shadows could be seen well through the windows from the garden outside on the ground floor.

"And now comes the undressing part," Kagome said after a lengthy time of making out.

"Exaggerated moves work well," Sesshoumaru added.

"Like how?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Like this," Sesshoumaru said, slowly sliding Kagome's top off and flinging it to the other side of the room, and allowing her to do the same to him. Her fingers moved quickly to unbutton his shirt, but he was faster and slipped her skirt off her thighs.

Having reached a reasonable state of undress, Kagome allowed herself to be lowered to the bed. She shivered as the silk comforter and crisp clung to her skin. Sesshoumaru flicked off the lights and followed suit, but as soon as they were out of view from the reporters he slipped off the bed onto the floor.

"You think we fooled them?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I think they've gone home to gloat about tomorrow's cover story. Which is, really, nothing at all."

"How true," laughed Kagome, feeling her warm cheeks.

There was a rustling of the curtains as Sesshoumaru moved to look out the window. "Yeah, they're gone."

"Good. Do you have anything to drink?" Kagome asked, wriggling under the comforters and letting her head fall on the pillows.

"What do you want?"

"Sleep," said Kagome truthfully.

"Don't we all," said Sesshoumaru under his breath. He slipped on a T-shirt over his working pants and went to find Kaede. The woman had better not ever tell anyone that Kagome had been there.

* * *

Inuyasha fumbled for his keys and barged through the door loudly. It was rather late – Kaede was probably already in her room.

Yawning, he walked upstairs. Sesshoumaru's room was dark.

_Good_, thought Inuyasha. _Sesshoumaru isn't home. _He always used Sesshoumaru's room when his brother wasn't around – it was so much bigger and better.

Opening the door, his nose picked up a scent of alcohol, and above all, roses and ice wine.

Since when did Sesshoumaru put roses in his room and drank ice wine, Inuyasha didn't know. In the darkness he felt his way to the bed.

Without bothering to undress, he slipped under the sheets.

Without warning, someone shrieked.

"What was that?" asked Kaede. She was still staring at Sesshoumaru. She'd brought the boy up, and never once had she seen him in such disorientated clothing. A person who made sure his clothes were always spick and span didn't ever show up in a crumpled T-shirt and dressy slacks.

"Sounded like Kagome," Sesshoumaru was telling her. "Like I said, don't tell _anyone_ she was here."

He opened his room door and switched on the light.

Kagome was perched on one side of the bed, clutching the coverings to her body and arguing with Inuyasha, who was in rumpled clothes and seemed more shocked than anything. Both were engaged in a heated argument.

"You idiot!" yelled Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! And what happened to the rest of your clothes?"

"Who gave you permission to get into the same bed as me?"

"Who gave you permission to even _be_ here?"

"Me," said Sesshoumaru from the doorway.

Inuyasha's jaw smacked the ground. "What are _you_ doing here? Are you trying to prove the reporters right or something?"

"Something like that." Sesshoumaru didn't sound interested.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"We're going led the reporters on a fake trail, pretending we were sleeping with each other and all. Then, we would disprove them in the morning," explained Kagome. "Now give me a hug."

"You're drunk, both of you," Inuyasha accused. "I could smell it a mile away. And just how the hell are you going to prove it?"

"Easy. There was no way Kagome was sleeping with me, because she spent the evening at her home with her family and friends. We'll get Jakotsu or that Mango girl to back us up," Sesshoumaru said.

"It's Sango," hissed Kagome.

"Yes, her. Whatever."

"Kagome, you staying the night or what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't know," mumbled Kagome from the foot of the bed, trying to keep herself covered while she searched for her clothes.

"If dad comes home, you'll be _so_ busted, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.

"For what?" inquired Sesshoumaru politely. _Too_ politely for Inuyasha's comfort.

"For sleeping with a minor, or something!"

Kagome fought between laughing and marching up to slap Inuyasha. "We're not having sex, grow up!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think? A half-naked girl in my brother's bed? Umm... right, they were simply socializing," Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Not funny, you idiot!" Kagome cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"My apologies," laughed Inuyasha, catching it and flinging it back at her. His claws had pierced the pillow covers, and as it sailed across the room...

"Oh, god," muttered Sesshoumaru, as feathers started flying everywhere.


	12. New Assignment?

**Review Responses:**

DemonKikay: Are you a pillow fighter? Because _I_ am XD.

Animefreak242: Domo arigatou. Well, voting's over. But I think you'll like the pairings! ;)

Asian-Girl2005: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

WriterLady1031: Lol... That chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, relatively famous where she comes from, who always gets tagged by reporters. And thanks for reviewing, again.

Victoria: I think so too!

dancing-by-moonlight: Well, well, what do you know...?

PyslightlySycoh: falls over laughing I never thought about it that way... LMAO Fluffy... getting even fluffier... XD

IcyAsh: Lol, me too.

animecutie101: Lol, thanks. I'm wrapping up the reporter bits soon, though, starting a new climax line.

SessGurl156: She _is_ nineteen. Okies, I'm not a Japanese law expert... but here goes. sighs In feudal Japan, a girl became a woman around 19-20. And in modern Japan the drinking age is (XP I think...) also 19-20. So I guess that's the legal age. _Do_ tell me if I'm wrong, please. And thanks for reviewing!

spdsgirl: Lol, thank you for the review.

lyn: Thanks for the review.

Mx2mnm: No indication means... it could be anything. Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag, whatever else people voted for. So keep your hopes up!

Dragon of the Burning Flame: Lol, good that you found it funny. I found it rather entertaining to write too, though.

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Hmm... this chapter starts with the 'morning-after' scene... XD

True lust for Blood: Great you like it! :)

inu.-sess.fan: Lol... we'll see.

Dana Daidouji: Sigh... if I could really lead the reporters in that way, I would too. Lucky anime characters!

yuya2: Hmm... because they have money. And they can bribe people. :grin: read the story!

fluffychick15: Kkz, thanks for reviewing! ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: Damn, I had the weirdest dream last night. It was about the Inuyasha characters... What? You don't want to hear it? :grumble: Fine, fine. On with the show.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 12: New Assignment...?**

A car could be heard coming up the driveway. Jaken was nowhere to be seen, so Kaede shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Kaede," smiled Michiko. "I'm thinking of redecorating the mansion. Now, hiring a person would cost money; besides, I prefer a personal touch. I'll just go around today, and see what needs to be done."

"I'm sure the result will be stunning," laughed Kaede. She turned to go – if the yells from Sesshoumaru's room yesterday were what she thought they were... Well, she would go and warn those children.

"Oh don't go," Michiko was saying. "I think we'll start upstairs and work our way down. No, we'll start from the second floor, move up and then come down."

_Bad, bad idea to start upstairs_, thought Kaede, but followed her mistress upstairs anyways. The madam was kind and understanding, with a playful nature. Most likely, she would laugh if she came upon the young people upstairs doing god knows what. _I'm too old for imagining what goes on behind closed doors now_, grumbled Kaede.

"If the master room gets painted cream... with pale blue and green curtains, pillows, and sheets... Kaede, what do you think?"

"That would be fine," Kaede agreed. "I'm sure the master will like it."

"Well then, we'll have that. Myouga, write that down, will you?"

Myouga, whom Kaede had not realized was with them, buzzed from Michiko's shoulder. He huffed and puffed as he scribbled a few words across some paper with a pen bigger than him.

Climbing up the stairs to the third floor, Myouga arranged himself on Kaede's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"Now, we recently did Inuyasha's room, did we not? He's probably sleeping – we won't disturb him," Michiko said easily, walking past the door. "We'll just change the curtains with a newer fabric. Maybe he might like a new coat of paint for his walls too. No major changes needed. Myouga!"

"Sorry," said Myouga, and started writing again.

They finished the guest rooms and moved to the far end of the floor.

"When was the last time we did Sesshoumaru's room?" asked Michiko.

"I... can't remember," said Kaede. They hadn't done it since the building of the mansion, but she wasn't about to say that. Michiko would immediately march inside to choose new color schemes and themes.

"We'll just find out, then," she said. "Has Sesshoumaru left for work?"

"No, I don't think so," said. Finally – the first word of truth she'd spoken.

"Well, he should be awake by now... Maybe he isn't even here. He comes home once a month, you know."

"I do indeed," said Kaede wryly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Michiko called softly, knocking.

When there was no response, Kaede stepped forward. "Allow me," she said, reaching for the double door handles. If there was anything shocking going on, at least she would be the first one to see it.

A swirl of feathers rose and hit Kaede straight in the face. She choked slightly and stepped aside, allowing the feathers to settle.

"I guess my son thought a winter farm theme was appropriate," said Michiko dryly.

From the sheets powdered white, silver flashes moved slowly, glinting against the sun.

"Alright, party's over," Michiko announced loudly. "The parents have come to pick up their kids. What were the casualties of last night's war?"

"Eight torn pillows," said Sesshoumaru from the bed. He disdainfully pulled an offending feather from his hair.

"Good morning, mother," Inuyasha said sleepily.

She didn't know whether to frown at the waste of pillows or smile. At last, she winked at them. "I would disappear from this house in half an hour if I were you. Your father was never fond of pillow-wrecking."

"You're going to rat on us!" wailed Inuyasha in mock dismay. He loved his stepmother like his own.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Sesshoumaru.

"My eyes must be going," Michiko said to Kaede loud enough for them to hear as she left. "I thought I saw a girl in there. But of course, my sons wouldn't do that, they're far too well-behaved..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh. My. God."

"Bankotsu, stop staring. It's perfectly legal."

"Jakotsu, just because you're gay it doesn't mean you can ignore a news report like this! This is probably one of the biggest scandals in Japanese history!" yelled Bankotsu.

"You had the hots for her!" crowed Jakotsu. "You wanted to ask her out! And now you're worried the reporters are telling the truth."

"What truth?" asked Bankotsu, trying to sound unconcerned.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of people's love lives, ok?"

"Yeah, easy for _you_ to say," said Bankotsu. "Hello? _Kagome_ sleeping with _Sesshoumaru_?"

"Ahem!" coughed Kagome from behind them. "Did I hear something being said about me?"

"Umm... the news..." said Jakotsu.

"Oh, that." Kagome laughed carelessly. "Of course it's not true."

Bankotsu looked relieved.

"I told you so," Jakotsu said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You called?" asked Sesshoumaru coolly.

"Hell yeah, I did," snorted Inutaisho. "Did you have to go around screwing your secretary? And did you have to do it in full view of the press?" he yelled.

"I did no such thing," he said calmly.

"The press has footage, you good-for-nothing moron!"

"Footage of what? Us undressing, or us actually fucking?"

"Don't be insolent. So you admit it."

"Admit what? We never had sex. Go ask Inuyasha."

"Right, and he'll stick up for you, because he was probably part of the fun. What do you want me to do now?"

"Tell the press that there is no way they can prove it was us. They only videotaped shadows. It could have been anybody. Besides, Kagome was busy yesterday, bringing her sick brother to the doctor's office. We can procure a doctor who will back us up."

Inutaisho glared at his eldest son in defeat. Who had taught him to be such a liar? Sesshoumaru gazed back, unabashed.

Oh, fuck life. Inutaisho could stare down anyone, except Kaede, his wife, and now, his son. Damn those women – probably told Sesshoumaru how to be rude his father.

"Sit down," said Inutaisho at last. "We haven't had a good heart-to-heart for months."

"Years," corrected Sesshoumaru coldly. He respected his father to an extent, but beyond that, he didn't worship the man.

"Right. How old are you again?"

_He can't even remember_, thought Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru cared, but it told him that his father couldn't even find time to remember his age. His age, for crying out loud – not his passport number or even his birthday; his fucking _age_.

"Twenty-four," said Sesshoumaru. "How time flies," he added cynically.

"Yes," said Inutaisho vaguely. "In case you did sleep with Kagome, you might be interested to know she's still a minor by Japanese laws. But it's not my concern – you're an adult now. How long have you been in the company?"

"Eight years; I joined two years after you first started the company."

Inutaisho smiled. "Oh, I remember. Some insecure high school brat you were. Your mother thought it would be a good learning experience for you."

Sesshoumaru was about to argue that he had _never_ been an insecure brat, but decided against it.

"And when did you finish college?"

"Four years ago." The questions were getting annoying. Sesshoumaru had more important things to do than sit down and have a tête-à-tête with old dad.

"You skipped grades? How come I never was informed?"

Sesshoumaru resisted saying, _you were told, but you nodded, said 'good job', and dashed off for your next meeting._

"Well then, this makes everything a whole lot easier."

"What?"

"Taisho Corps has extended all over Japan, but I want to start setting up offices around the world. We have contacts from every nation, it shouldn't be too hard. I have already sent people across the oceans to England and America and Australia. How about you try a hand at China?"

He laughed at his son's expression – if there was any. You could've interpreted Sesshoumaru's blank expression as shock, or anticipation, or gratitude, or anger. Either way, Inutaisho grinned.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, how about that?" said the father, well pleased with himself.

"Of course," said the son quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple days later...

"Not acceptable, Kikyo!" said Naraku coldly. "I thought I told you to stir the pot a little!"

"I did!" she screamed back.

"Well?" he tossed a fat bundle of newspapers on the desk. "How come there's not even a paragraph about the 'Taisho scandal' in here?"

"Because there was never one! And the episode with Sesshoumaru and Kagome screwing was totally false. They _planted_ the clues, and the reporters lapped them up. Unfortunately, the press was proven wrong, and now Taisho Corps is suing for defamation or some other thing. And the whole Japan thinks I'm a money-hungry slut!"

"You are one, dear," Naraku said smoothly. "But we'll just put this all behind us now. I've got other plans for our little Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"China?" asked Kagura over the phone. "He wants you to go to China? Of all the slum places..."

"China is not slum. It can be quite beautiful. And yes, my father does. Rather unexpected; rather like him, I must say." Sesshoumaru said, with his phone on speaker and his eyes on an email.

"What about Rin? Is she going to go too?"

"Definitely – if I go."

"And how do you suggest you take care of her?"

"I'll just have to bring you along."

"I'm not sure I want to go. Are you going to recruit new workers, locals? Or are you bringing your team over?"

"I'm not sure. Jakotsu might like Chinese men."

"Very funny," coughed Kagura. "And how about Bankotsu? Kagome? And speaking of Kagome, I haven't killed you for the big masquerade yet. Why on earth did you pretend you two were having an affair?"

"Big deal. And since when did you become her mother?"

"I'm not saying it was a bad idea, I'm saying you should've slept with her! Why pretend to do it? I say you should've taken advantage of the situation."

"What?!"

"Oh, get a life, Sesshoumaru. You aren't exactly virgin, are you?"

"I learn from the best," he told her. "Anyways she's underage."

"Hell, who told you that?" snorted Kagura. "They're _all_ underage, honey. For god's sake she's passed college. That's old enough."

"Go 'honey' someone else. Higurashi skipped two years."

"Uh huh. Very funny. Well... I have to go – Jaken's abusing my teddy bears."

He hung up. Someone coughed in the doorway. Sesshoumaru looked up.

"You should _close_ the door when you talk on the speaker phone, especially when you're gossiping about other people," Kagome chided mildly.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," he shot back.

"So, you're going to China?"

"I haven't decided."

"Tell me when you do," Kagome said casually. For some reason, her heart seemed to beat faster than usual. She knew it really wasn't her business what Sesshoumaru did, or where he did. But somehow it bothered her that he was going away.

"Are you underage?" That question caught her off-guard.

"Not really. I turn twenty in a few days."

"So _that's_ what my dad was raving about." Sesshoumaru caught her puzzled look and explained, "He said he didn't want to know what was going on, but if we _were_ sleeping together, you were a minor."

Was her sex life the topic of discussion in the company now?

That did it – she and Sango were going to crash the clubs that very night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Loud..." winced Sango. Colorful lights and blaring music filled the club.

"Not too bad..." Kagome said.

"If Sesshoumaru goes, do you follow or do you go hang out with Inuyasha like before?"

"Don't know. Depends on the higher-ups."

"_Always_ depends on the higher-ups," grumbled Sango.

"That's why they're _called_ higher-ups."

"Uh huh. Oh, look who's here," Sango muttered.

Out of nowhere, Miroku and Inuyasha appeared.

"Oh, hi girls," said Miroku.

"Go away," said Sango.

His answer was drowned out in a particularly deafening blast of music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So why is it that I ask my friends out for a night of gossip, and _someone_ interferes?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, twirling on her barstool. She was gazing pointedly at Sango in a corner, who Miroku was dancing attendance on.

"I'm not a friend?" asked Inuyasha in mock hurt.

"I wouldn't know," Kagome answered, skillfully evading his question.

"Dance?" he asked, as a slow song started playing.

"Nah," she said.

He smiled. "Why go clubbing if you don't dance?"

"Because it looks cool. Hanging out in slut clothes, 'checking out' the guys..."

Mischief sparked in his eyes and he grabbed her arm. "I'll show you someplace really, _really_, cool."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You mean like _cool_ cool, or _cold_ cool?" asked Kagome, shivering.

Inuyasha grinned. "Awww... it _is_ nice out here, you have to admit."

"It's beautiful," said Kagome, really meaning it. "But it's cold..." her teeth chattered for added effect.

They were sitting on a cliff, legs dangling off over the sea. The last of the sun was retreating behind the horizon line, casting mysterious pink and purple shadows in the sky. Bright, cosmopolitan lights blazed behind them and stars dotted the darkening heavens.

"I used to play here when I was little," he said a bit ruefully. "Fell off the cliff once."

"You're kidding," Kagome exclaimed.

"Honestly. Sesshoumaru had to race down and pull me out. We never told dad; he would've skinned us alive for coming here when he'd told us not to."

In spite of herself, Kagome had to laugh. "So, how many other naughty things did you two do?"

"Now that's hard. We did so many... Let's see. One time, Myouga ratted on us, telling dad we'd broken a vase. . We caught him and kept him in a jar for a month. And he actually forgave us."

"Bad, bad boy," Kagome tutted.

"School was worse. There was one time in kendo class... Well, the teacher pissed Sesshoumaru off. He took the stick and whacked the teacher with it. The principal was called down..."

Kagome grimaced. "And where do you fit in with the plot?"

"We ambushed the principal," Inuyasha said, grinning even more.

"Oh gods..." muttered Kagome.

"And in college my hair caught fire in Home Economics. Sesshoumaru stuck my head in dirty dishwater and left me there while he went to find Kagura for the first-aid box."

"Not too bad..." Kagome said.

"No? Well, when he came back I was furious. The water was filthy! So I wrung out my water on the stove. And the water had had grease in it... well, the stove blew up."

Kagome shook her head in awe. "Gods, you're lucky you weren't killed. Sigh... where would you be, without your money?"

"Yeah. Every time the school forgave us because they didn't want to lose their income from our school fees."

"Blew up a stove..." mumbled Kagome. A gust of sea breeze floated over, making her shiver all the more.

"Here, take this," Inuyasha said, concern written over his face. He carefully wrapped her up in his jacket.

"How terribly clichéd," Kagome grumbled. "In movies, the guy _always_ gives his jacket to the girl."

"Well, would you rather give me _your_ jacket?" teased the hanyou. "Don't worry about it; I can stand the cold better."

She turned to glare at him playfully, but ended up stopping short a few inches from his face.

"And like all movies, we're going to lean in for the kiss?" she asked cynically.

"Pretty much," he grinned.

The distance between them grew smaller... closer... Kagome could just feel his warm breath on hers...

Inuyasha pulled back sharply. Turning his head, his hand flew to his mouth as he sneezed.

"Bless you," laughed Kagome. "Come on, let's head back before you freeze to death."


	13. Enter the Flu Bug

**Review Responses:**

tiger girl: Thank you for reviewing!

Sesshophreak: I rather like Sess/Kags myself, and I write them too. If I write an Inu/Kag it's because I want some diversity.

Suzu: Lol, thanks for the encouragement.

whitetigernina43: I'm glad you like it! :D

TeNsHi nO Hi: Yeah, me too XD

Demented-DragonQueen: Well, here's the update! :)

Asian-Girl2005: Ok, I'm terrible at reviews too. But you're not my worst reviewer, don't worry. No one is.

Avid Reader: Lmao, I actually wrote that because I sneezed while typing up the chapter.

sheeshys-only-luff: Lol I can tell from your pen name.

IcyAsh: ::bows:: Thank you, thank you very much.

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Actually, I'm not mortal. I'm the child of a goddess and a taiyoukai. XD XD

Brass: Well, I did reply to your offer. But maybe you haven't checked your mail, or I sent it to the wrong address. Well, that's me! XD

fluffychick15: Kkz, thanks for the review.

Popular Anime Kid: Thank you for reviewing!

Mx2mnm: Lol. Sess/Kag all the way, eh?

NefCanuck: Lol, believe it or not, I know nothing about the corporate world.

Vengeance4love23: Thank you for the review.

inu.-sess.fan: XD I don't know what possessed me to write that.

dancing-by-moonlight: XD XD XD

ricebaby: K, thanks!

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Hmm... I don't know. Read and see!

lyn: Thanks for the review.

daniy: Lol, thanks.

PyslightlySycoh: Me too. But it's hard though, seeing as it's AU. In Sengoku Jidai you could die and nobody would care, but in 2004 the police will come knocking at your door. Sigh.

yuya2: French? Je peux parler français. Was that right? I can only speak a little.

Dana Daidouji: Okies, let's see. Michiko first appeared, I think, in Chapter 2, then she disappeared for awhile. She's actually Sesshoumaru's mom, as mentioned in Chapter 5. They divorced, then got back together. In between, Inutaisho married Inuyasha's mom. I hope this clears it up :D And thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 13: Enter the Flu Bug**

The sky outside may have been a cloudy grey, but Kagome's office could've barely been the opposite.

From behind the thin walls separating Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's rooms, Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Kagome strained to listen. Kagura had stormed in earlier, raising hell about child abuse and incompetence. Jaken had tottered into the room after a fuming Kagura, and the three were busy waiting for the explosion to come. It was entertainment, really. Even better than soap operas with love-sick characters, all called Sakura, no doubt.

"So I come into the room," Kagura was yelling. "And I see that because of this stupid toad's negligence, Rin fell ill! And this idiot had already panicked and stuffed her with three full Tylenol tablets! I'm no medical expert but I assure you children weren't meant to be given that much! Which reminds me, _why_ was she sick in the first place?"

"Well I'm sorry!" Jaken was screeching back. "It's worked in the past!"

"What!? You mean you've done this in the past? Gods, you _stupid_, _moronic_, misbegotten fool!"

Sesshoumaru was too quiet to be heard, to their disappointment. Bankotsu contemplated whether to burst in there by 'accident' or not. Jakotsu found a glass and stuck it to the wall, trying to hear through it. Kagome got bored and dialed Sango.

It rang for a good nine times before a groggy voice picked up.

"Hi?"

Kagome nearly dropped the phone. "Miroku, what are you doing with Sango's phone?"

"Nothing. I just woke up. Sango's still sleeping. I'll tell her to call you back later."

"Don't look so surprised," Bankotsu said, laughing at the look on Kagome's face. "Adults do this, you know."

"What, get laid by lechers?" retorted Kagome. She dialed Inuyasha.

"Your friend Miroku just slept with my friend," she complained.

"Is that (sneeze) good or bad?" he asked.

"Good, I guess. I'm just surprised. I thought Sango hated Miroku. He was always groping."

"(Sneeze) well, you shouldn't be _too_ (sneeze) surprised."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah... why?"

"You sound like you have a cold."

"I'm not the only one, am I?" his otherwise sarcastic comment was punctuated with coughs and sneezes.

"Nah. Rin's got the flu too. Jaken's getting killed in the other room. I'll come and see you when they're done yelling."

"I think it's just as well Sesshoumaru's not yelling," Jakotsu said. He completely hated Jaken and hoped he got into lots of trouble. "With Sesshoumaru, you're lucky if he yells. When he gets real quiet you know you're in deep, deep trouble."

"Uh huh. Tell me if Jaken gets thrown out the window," Kagome said. "I'm going to see Inuyasha."

"Hard choice, isn't it?" asked Jakotsu dreamily as she left the room. "The older brother or the younger. I can fully empathize with Kagome."

"Shut up, you gay fag!" grumbled Bankotsu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think I'm delirious," groaned Inuyasha.

"Oh, be serious. If you were, you wouldn't even _know_ you were."

"That's right, Kagome. Be _so _nice to a poor, unloved guy, who's suffering from the wonderful flu."

"At least it's not chicken pox," Kagome reminded him brightly.

"Oh, say something to make me feel better, not worse."

"Uhh.... The fever's going up?" Kagome peered at the tiny electronic screen on the thermometer she held. "I told you not to give me your jacket last night."

"Well, if not, you'd be the sick one and I'd get the joy of telling you you've got a temperature of forty-one degrees Celsius."

"You don't. Let's see... you are... thirty-nine point nine degrees."

"Feels like a thousand," he said in a self-pitying voice.

"Don't be silly," said Kagome. "Come on, we're going to the doctor's. Sesshoumaru won't mind me leaving for a while..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't believe this," complained Inuyasha as they waited in the waiting room of a clinic. For all his illness, he managed to keep grumbling. "Hanyous don't fall ill."

"Well, you're living proof that they do."

"It stinks here," he said crabbily.

"It's called disinfectant, Inuyasha," Kagome explained patiently.

"I knew that," he snapped irritably.

"Jeez, are all you hanyous so annoying when you fall ill?"

"I said, hanyous don't fall ill!"

People were starting to stare, so Inuyasha fell silent.

A nurse appeared and called his name.

"Flu?" asked a wheezing doctor. "Everyone's got the flu now." He coughed for added effect.

"Just prescribe something," Kagome said quickly before Inuyasha could snap.

"Fine, fine. But first, I'll just take a small sample of blood..."

"What blood?" asked Inuyasha, alarmed.

"Just a drop from your fingers..."

"No thanks," he cut off.

"It's just a _drop_..."

"Goodbye, doctor," Inuyasha said, making his way to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You aren't scared of losing a bit of blood, are you?" asked Kagome later on.

"Hell no," lied Inuyasha. "Besides, the readings would show youkai blood."

"Excuses, excuses," hummed Kagome.

"Just drive to a pharmacy and get Clarityne or some other nasty concoction, will you?"

"I'm sure you've already got such things at home. I'll just send you back, and you talk to Kaede."

"No!" Inuyasha objected violently. "She'll stuff herbs down my throat."

"It won't kill you," Kagome said, speeding off towards the Taisho mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come in. You're the third casualty of the flu war," Kaede said. "Myouga sucked the wrong blood, and Rin got it from school. I brewed the perfect pot of healing herbs..."

"Sesshoumaru will have your head for feeding that to Rin," Kagura complained loudly, appearing behind Kaede. "I tasted it, and it tastes _awful_."

"Oh well," shrugged Kaede. "Ok, young mister Taisho. You are going off to bed."

"What the hell?" cursed Inuyasha. Kaede was already pushing him up the stairs.

"Hilarious, watching (sneeze) the sick people (sneeze) grumble," said Kagura.

"I'm sure," grinned Kagome. "Now, this mansion surely has guest rooms?"

"Four (sneeze) of them," Kagura said.

"Well, you could do with some medicine and bed rest yourself," laughed Kagome, dragging a protesting Kagura off to the guest rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I feel like a helpless baby," Inuyasha moaned into his pillow.

"You are," Kagome told him, placing a frozen gel pack on his head.

He yelped, and shivered under the cold. "Oh, go read me a story or something and leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way," huffed Kagome playfully. She explored his room. "Hmm... Play Station 2, Dead or Alive..."

Two hours later...

"When you're done bashing the Kasumi," Inuyasha called, "you'll give me some peace and quiet to rest in?"

"Sorry," Kagome said, unplugging the cartridge.

"Good," he said, promptly falling asleep, his pointed ears resurfacing soon after.

"Damn... cute ears," muttered Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"As a friend?" snorted Jaken. He was sore from the meeting earlier with Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and was looking for ways to vent his spleen. "You're telling me, some prostitute is up there seducing a delusional Inuyasha and they're _friends_?"

"That 'prostitute', Jaken, happens to be Sesshoumaru's assistant in the workplace," Kaede said patiently, stirring a pot of black liquid.

"My boss happens to have bad taste in the people he employs!" declared Jaken.

"I'd agree," muttered Kaede darkly, glaring at the toad. "Take this to Kagura, she's the only one who believes in their powers." She handed him a bowl of medicine.

"She just left for the doctor's, Sesshoumaru came back and took her and Rin," Kagome said.

"Kagome! I didn't see you come in," Kaede greeted.

"Good thing too, or I'd never have learned that Jaken thinks I'm a whore." She opened the fridge door and balanced two bottles of grape juice, as well as another ice pack on one arm. Shutting the door, she made her way upstairs again.

"Now look what you did," Kaede scolded. "She's here, helping out. Without her, you and I would be at our wits' end, trying to figure out who suffers from what, and how to find a right medicine."

"Yeah? Myouga doesn't need helping; he's old enough to suck up his own herbal brew. And Inuyasha's just spoiled. It's time he did something by himself."

"And I suppose you think Rin should grow up and stop relying on others?" asked Kaede sarcastically. "I dare you to suggest that to Sesshoumaru."

"Now, Kaede," Jaken said, alarmed. "No need to get so worked up..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was dim, and unbearably hot.

Inuyasha kicked off his covers and shifted on his pillow.

"Awake?" asked Kagome. Her voice seemed to drift from far, far, away.

"No," said Inuyasha.

"Good, if you can argue. Drink this." A cup was pressed to his lips.

"Kagome, I don't..."

"It's not Kaede's famous medicine recipe, it's water."

"You'd better not be joking," grumbled Inuyasha. He sipped, allowing the cool liquid to swirl around his mouth.

"Ok, now swallow this." Kagome put a pill in his mouth, trying to avoid the fangs in his mouth. Carefully, she poured a swallow of grape juice in after the pill.

His eyes started closing immediately. Absentmindedly, Kagome reached for an ear.

They were so cute, it was sometimes hard to believe they were real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll take over here," said Kaede kindly, snapping Kagome from her nap. Embarrassment crept onto the girl's face and she sat up straight on her chair and removed her fingers from the furry triangle ear she was holding.

"Adorable, right?" asked Kaede with a knowing smile. "I'll show you the baby pictures some time."

"Sure," yawned Kagome. "What time is it?"

"Late. Stay the night."

"Maybe I will," she said, eyeing the digital clock that said 1:03 a.m. "But I'm not going to sleep yet. God, it's been nearly six hours."

"Go and dig out something from the fridge."

"Later. I'm not too hungry."

Inuyasha stirred a bit and settled on his side, his blanket tucked right under his chin.

"We'll let him sleep then," said Kaede. "If you'd follow me, I'll show you around."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaede softly closed Inuyasha's door behind her.

"The third floor has three rooms, en suite, and as a general rule, is kept for the children. The rest of the space is for storage," began Kaede. She made her way downstairs and Kagome followed.

For all her age Kaede moved quickly and Kagome struggled to pay attention to the different rooms as Kaede strode past them giving a quick description of each one.

"Master room... bathroom... Here, library." Kaede opened the doors.

"Oh, god," murmured Kagome, stepping inside.

There were what, three thousand books at least? Beautiful polished bookshelves lined the walls, with a few armchairs, lamps and side tables in the middle of the room.

"You don't dust all this, do you?" asked Kagome.

"Of course not. A bit of youkai magic, a bit of miko magic... Well, it leaves the books dust-free."

One of the walls was left free of any shelves; instead, gold-framed portraits hung on it.

"These are the paintings of all the eldest Taisho heirs," explained Kaede. "Only four, including Inutaisho's and Sesshoumaru's, are in this mansion, and they all hang in the library. The rest are in the Osaka castle or the ancestral home in Kyoto."

"They're all so... real," whispered Kagome. Four pairs of gold eyes stared at her. She half expected them to jump out of their frames and start attacking her.

Kaede understood perfectly. When she'd first started working for Inutaisho, she hadn't dared venture into the library alone because of those portraits.

"Well, I'll go check on Inuyasha," Kaede said at last. "Will you be alright here?"

"Of course," said Kagome.

"Alright then," Kaede said, leaving the room.

"Look who we have here today!" exclaimed a man. "Now, _this_ is beauty in itself."

"Nonsense, Father," said another. "You said so yourself; no one could ever beat the beauty of the miko Midoriko."

"To hell with Midoriko," snorted someone. "Midoriko was a silly girl who grew too big for her boots. Imagine dying for a Shikon no Tama!"

"Inutaisho?" asked Kagome, turning around. The voice sounded like him. But there was no one in sight.

The first voice spoke again. "Inutaisho, where _do_ you get your women these days? Imagine... my own grandson!"

The second was quick to cut in. "Father, you can't just push Midoriko to one side. She was loyal to you till your death! And she was much prettier, too."

"Hey, Kagome!" Someone grabbed her shoulders and she screamed.

"Relax!" said Sesshoumaru, irritated, and spun her around to face him.

"You gave me a shock," gasped Kagome, sinking into the closest armchair.

"When you idiots are done discussing your past lovers, perhaps you would care to retire?" asked Sesshoumaru scathingly. Kagome realized he was talking to the portraits.

"Insolence!" roared one – the second one, Kagome guessed. He would be Sesshoumaru's grandfather. "Inutaisho, I had hoped you would give your sons a better upbringing!"

"A fiery spirit!" guffawed another – the great-grandfather, assumed Kagome. "I like that! Reminds me of myself in my youth."

"Your youth was spent courting women!" said the voice of Inutaisho.

"Especially the human mikos!" cried the grandfather.

"Nonsense!" yelled the great-grandfather. "I rather liked voluptuous demonesses myself!"

"You weakened our clan with illegitimate hanyou children!" barked the grandfather. "You left _me_ to clean up the mess."

"You weren't man enough to have more than one wife!" scoffed the great-grandfather. "Even your own son had two!"

"Times have changed, Grandfather," said Inutaisho. "It is fashionable to have no more than one wife now."

"What?" bellowed the great-grandfather. "One wife _only_?"

"And having geisha mistresses or sleeping with courtesans is frowned upon," continued Inutaisho, who sounded like he was enjoying himself intensely.

"My poor grandson!" hollered the great-grandfather. "How do you spend your lonely nights without the comfort of a woman?"

"I have tried, time and again, to explain to you," said Sesshoumaru. It took Kagome awhile to realize that it was his portrait speaking, not him. "We have computers. Television. Stereos."

"Yes, your new-fangled inventions!" cut in the grandfather. "I still say grabbing a sword and taking it outside to the dojo is better than slouching on the bed playing Nintendo or some baby game!"

"I hate to cut off your anti-inventions lecture, Father," said Inutaisho, "but I am not going to stand here arguing. Goodnight."

"Where is my darling Sakura?" asked the great-grandfather. "Sakura, come back!" he wailed, his voice drifting away.

The grandfather must have disappeared too, because the room fell silent.

"You have crackpots for ancestors," Kagome commented.

"Those," said Sesshoumaru, "are our feelings and emotions."

"What?"

"Well, it was customary for taiyoukai to hide their expressions. Our ancestors found it amusing to store those emotions somewhere. They chose the portraits."

"So those are the bottled-up feelings of old men? No _wonder_ they sounded so easily provoked and argumentative!"

"Exactly. A lifetime of emotions stored in a canvas."

"So what about yours?"

"Some are there. But I am considered extremely young by demon standards. There are too few feelings for my portrait to make silly outbursts. It is also why my painting remained mostly silent."

"Do they always come out and scare people?" asked Kagome as they left the library.

"Feel honoured," said Sesshoumaru. "They only appear in front of the women they consider beautiful."

"Why does that make me feel worse?" Kagome muttered.


	14. The Last to Fall

**Review Responses:**

Kavfh: Thanks for reviewing!

Scorpio Angel 3000: Lol, we'll see.

PyslightlySycoh: He is. Well, maybe not him, but the ears.

IcyAsh: That's great, I'm glad.

Kimitoshi: :D :D :D

inu.-sess.fan: Awww... that's super-tough luck. And I'm not a guy, but I know that for them, being hit anywhere between the legs hurts.

Mistress Koishii: Lol. I didn't know how the readers would react to the paintings but I guess most people like them :D

fluffychick15: Thanks for the review!

Elmo's song: Lol, I'll keep that in mind...

daniy: Yeah, me too. Sigh... :)

dancing-by-moonlight: Lol. I think you'll like the end pairings, but you'll have to suffer a bit more first.

lyn: Thanks, your reviews are always appreciated.

stoictimer: Sess/Kagura? Ok, they went to school together, they're distant cousins and Kagura helps out with Rin. Kinda weird... but yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Dragen Eyez: Lol. I love it when you love it.

Demented-DragonQueen: Thanks. One more chapter, coming right up...

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: I dedicate the chapter to all my friends, because recently we all came down with the flu. XD

TeNshI nO Hi: Lol, thanks.

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Thanks! :D :D :D

ricebaby: Wow, thanks. But I mustn't lie... I don't proof read. Something about proof reading just doesn't work with me.

yuya2: J'ai pris des cours. And thanks for reviewing.

FrAn-KuN: Thanks for the review!

NefCanuck: Yeah lol, it's ALWAYS the ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No annoying A/Ns today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 14: The Last to Fall**

"Talking portraits," muttered Kagome.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha.

"Trust me. Your ancestors were doddering idiots."

"I agree with you on that point," he said, allowing his head to fall back on his pillow.

"Anything else I need to know before wandering these halls unattended?" Kagome asked, feeding him a spoonful of soup.

"Uhhh... stay out of Sesshoumaru's study. He doesn't let anyone in."

"Yes, sir! Need anything else?"

"A hug?"

Kagome considered the offer. "Nah, I'll get the germs," she decided.

"Meanie," Inuyasha sulked.

"Fine," Kagome said with an exaggerated sigh. She hugged the hanyou warmly.

"See you later!" She tweaked his ears affectionately and slipped out of the room.

Didn't Kaede mention the studies were on the second floor...?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's study was a mess – papers everywhere, soccer balls, a beat-up sword and a ripped couch in front of a smashed TV.

Inutaisho's study had been locked.

Sesshoumaru's study was decorated to artless perfection, with everything neat and spotless and wonderfully impersonal. For the life of her Kagome couldn't figure out why he didn't want anyone in there. She'd hoped to find some completely embarrassing baby photos or something...

But, nothing.

Sighing, she heaved herself onto the chair behind his desk and typed imaginary words onto the computer in front of her.

His laptop, which had appeared dead, flickered on.

A tiny message box at the bottom right hand corner of her screen flickered on. _You have twenty-three new email messages. _

Another popped up almost immediately. _You have forty-seven contacts online. _

A third box appeared. _WindDemoness56 says: Hi Sesshie-kun!_

Sesshie-kun? thought Kagome, suppressing giggles. She had no idea her boss used MSN, much less that he had the nickname _Sesshie-kun_.

WindDemoness56's display picture was an easily recognizable one. Kagura.

She typed back.

_**IceLord (Busy):** Hi Kagura. Sesshoumaru's not here, this is Kagome._

_**WindDemoness56:** You're still at the mansion? I left hours ago. Does Sesshoumaru know you're using his precious laptop?_

_**IceLord (Busy):** What precious laptop? He has fifty. _

_**WindDemoness56: **True, true. How's Rin?_

_**IceLord (Busy):** Don't know; I've been with Inuyasha and a few old portraits only._

_**WindDemoness56:** The old Inuyoukai? Lol, I thought I was the only one. Say, go read Sesshoumaru's diary and tell me what it says._

_**IceLord (Busy):** He keeps one? Where? (I'm changing this MSN nickname!)_

Kagome quickly deleted _IceLord (Busy) _and changed it. Sesshoumaru had the strangest, and funniest way of arranging his contacts. While people had 'friends' and 'family' as groups, he had 'stuck up snobs', 'unreasonable customers', 'grumpy old assholes' and 'annoying hanyous'. Surprise, surprise – the people under 'annoying hanyous' were _InuYashaSama_ and _NarakuHentai_.

_**WindDemoness56: **I'm guessing you're in his study, that's the only place where he has MSN. Ok, there's three drawers on his computer table. The middle one has a lock on it, but it's a false drawer. Open the bottom drawer, and there will be a combination lock. Press 2887740 and the middle drawer will open. It's in there._

_**IceLord's Secretary:** Ok, I'm searching..._

_**WindDemoness56:** Ever wondered why he's so protective of his study? He doesn't even know I've been in here. I spied on him once, that's how I know._

_**IceLord's Secretary:** You know he has you under the category 'stuck up snobs'?_

_**WindDemoness56:** I knew it! Who cares, I've got him under 'hopeless arrogant jerks' anyways. _

_**IceLord's Secretary:** Hey, there are like seventeen diaries in here. Each one for every year since he started school... how adorable. _

_**WindDemoness56: **Heck, I didn't know that. Read the first one!_

_**IceLord's Secretary:** Holy fuck! Sesshoumaru was a cute baby!_

_**WindDemoness56: **Lucky you. Wish I was there reading with you._

There was a prolonged wait on Kagura's end. Probably Kagome was too busy reading to answer.

_**WindDemoness56:** Kagome...? You there?_

_**WindDemoness56:** Kagome!_

_**IceLord (Furious):** Kaze-san, remind me to kill you next time I see you._

"Shit," cursed Kagura. Only one person called her Kaze-san...

They were in for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was perfectly happy standing there watching Kagome squirm under his glare.

"Uhh... Hello?" Kagome said uneasily.

"Hand it over," Sesshoumaru said. She surrendered the book quietly, and he tucked it back in the drawer. He then peered over her shoulder, before leaning forward and typing furiously.

_**IceLord (Furious):** Kagura, in case you get any bad ideas, I was _not_ a cute baby._

_**WindDemoness56:** I bet you were, too._

_**IceLord (Furious):** Don't push it, Kagura._

_**WindDemoness56:** Ok, sorry, alright? I'm sure you were the ugliest baby ever. Happy?_

_**IceLord (Furious):** No. And for the record, I don't have fifty laptops._

_**WindDemoness56:** Whatever. How's Rin?_

_**IceLord (Furious):** Sleeping. The last I checked, dad, Kaede and Jaken are sick too._

_**WindDemoness56**: That son-of-a-bitch toad? YES!!!! Hey, ask Kagome what's her email address._

_**IceLord (Furious): **Kagome: screw-me-senseless, at hotmail dot com... _

"What?" asked Kagome. "Stop gaping at me. It's a good email address."

"I was not staring," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You were too."

_**WindDemoness56:** Whoa, Kagome. Nice one._

_**IceLord (Furious):** I'm going off now._

"Ok, what possessed you to come in here?" Sesshoumaru asked, shutting his laptop lid.

"I was looking for Inuyasha's study and came to the wrong place," Kagome lied.

"Liar," he said.

"Fine! I was searching for extremely embarrassing child photos of you so I could take them and blackmail you, ok?"

"Liar again," he said.

"Do you play a musical instrument?"

"Yes. And stop avoiding the question."

"Because I have an amazingly big crush on you and I want to search for your personal items as souvenirs."

He shook his head slightly. "You're a terrible, terrible liar."

"Ok! I don't know why, happy?"

"That sounds about right," he said.

"Sorry, ok?"

"That sounds better."

Something told her that she wasn't going to get fired.

"You know, you _were_ a cute baby."

"Shut up."

"It's true!" Kagome sang, waving a stack of photos in front of him. "I must say though, your hair looked good shoulder-length. But you could've layered it a bit..."

"Four-year-old boys don't layer their hair!"

"Oh my god... Sesshoumaru, you used to smile!"

"I did not! Just give those back!" He snatched for them.

"Later," Kagome said, stepping out of his reach.

"Come back here!" he said, grabbing her arm.

"No!" Kagome said, stepping backwards...

And catching her foot on the corner leg of the table...

And falling backwards...

And bringing Sesshoumaru down with her.

The infamous man-atop-girl position.

"Get off!" ordered Kagome.

"Give me those pictures first," he said, "or we'll wait until Jaken comes and starts a slut lecture."

"Jerk!" yelled Kagome. "You're just... _mean_."

He grabbed the pictures. "Thank you very much." He got off her and pulled her to her feet.

Kaede shut the door quietly. She was an old woman with the flu – she wasn't thinking rationally.

Her eyes were going blind. She needed glasses. And a pill for hallucinations.

She could've sworn...

"Stop it, Kaede," she told herself sternly. "Sesshoumaru would never, _never_... Not with a human..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's right. Tomorrow, Sesshoumaru would have Kagome transferred back to Inuyasha, or to Miroku, or _someone_.

He wasn't upset that she'd used his MSN account to chat nonsense with Kagura. He wasn't upset that she'd read his diary. He wasn't even upset about the baby picture thing.

That was the problem – _he wasn't upset_.

Had Kagome been Jaken, she would have been long dead and buried. But Kagome, being Kagome, had gotten away unscathed.

It wasn't good. It wasn't right.

But before he knew it, he had added Kagome to his MSN contact list.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome looked around Inuyasha's room and spotted his computer.

She would use it. Inuyasha wouldn't mind, unlike _somebody_.

Switching it on, she noticed the internet was on. There must've been router connection throughout the house...

A few clicks signed her on to MSN.

_IceLord (Furious) has added you to his contact list. Allow, or block?_

"Allow," muttered Kagome, clicking on it. She had a mere hundred and twenty something contacts, one more would be good. Sesshoumaru had almost three times as many.

_**IceLord (Furious):** Using Inuyasha's computer now?_

_**ShrineMaiden: **Yes. And he's _nice_ about it._

_**IceLord (Furious):** You're a miko?_

_**ShrineMaiden:** No. I live in a shrine. Did you get Jakotsu's note about a change in meeting times?_

_**IceLord (Furious):** No._

_**ShrineMaiden:** The meeting's postponed till next week; the client is down with the flu._

_**IceLord (Furious):** I see._

The IceLord didn't reply after that. Kagome couldn't have cared – she was still seething over the picture incident. Did he _have _to be so protective of them?

She read a few emails, typed her fan fiction, read her reviews, and played around with Inuyasha's ears before going back to MSN.

_**ShrineMaiden:** Still online sulking?_

_**IceLord:** Of course not. Do I look like I sulk?_

_**ShrineMaiden:** Yes. Hey, why do you go on MSN? I would've thought it was below you._

_**IceLord:** It is. _

_**ShrineMaiden:** -.- Why are you on, then?_

No answer. A thought struck Kagome. She added Kagura to her list.

_**WindDemoness56 (Flu):** Hey Kagome._

_**ShrineMaiden: **Hi. Do you know if Sesshoumaru plays computer games?_

_**WindDemoness56 (Flu):** Hell yeah. Gunbound, Warcraft 3... He's got all of them. Except 'The Sims'._

_**ShrineMaiden:** Thanks, I owe you._

"Thank you, Souta," whispered Kagome. She hadn't believed her brother when he's said she'd thank him one day. All she'd done was curse because he had made her learn his computer games...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru glared at his Warcraft III screen. He'd always gotten easy victories, but now there was this one person...

His Night Elves started bashing the opponent's Undead camp. Taking out a pair of earphones, he plugged them in so the yelling wouldn't wake Rin.

Finally he was winning. He directed his troops to decimate the last of the Undead survivors. A glance at Rin from over his computer top showed that she was still sleeping.

_Got you_, Sesshoumaru said silently as he destroyed another building.

An agonized cry from Rin made him look up instantly.

She was too warm... too flushed.

Scooping her up, he rushed to the bathroom...

Forgetting about his game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome uncovered her eyes.

His troops had just... stopped. Just seconds ago, they had been on a rampaging strike, tearing down her buildings and killing her troops.

Oh well, thought Kagome. A few clicks with her mouse and her last two soldiers began killing off his men. A few more clicks and she began demolishing his base camp.

Sesshoumaru may have been the victor of the squash game way back in New York, but she had won the round of Warcraft.

Closing her game window, she went back to MSN. Souta was on.

_**ShrineMaiden:** Hey Souta, who gave you permission to be on so late?_

_**PlayboyJunior:** Kagome? Where are you? Mom's already sleeping._

_**ShrineMaiden:** Inuyasha from work is sick and I'm at his place. I won't be coming home tonight._

_**PlayboyJunior:** O.o Inuyasha Taisho? That rich guy? Tsk, Kagome._

_**ShrineMaiden:** It's not what you think! And go to bed soon._

She went back to her conversation with Sesshoumaru.

_**ShrineMaiden:** Are you there?_

_**ShrineMaiden:** Sesshoumaru...?_

_**ShrineMaiden:** Hey, I just played you on Warcraft. Losing one game isn't the end of the world._

_**ShrineMaiden:** Sesshoumaru???_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome quietly crept out of Inuyasha's room and made her way across the hall to Sesshoumaru's.

She opened the door silently, careful not to wake Rin.

"The heck..." she muttered. Rin wasn't sleeping – she wasn't even in bed.

There were sliding shoji screens one wall, where light shone through into the dim room. Kagome followed and slid open the doors.

Sesshoumaru looked up and nodded at her sharply.

"What happened to Rin?" asked Kagome, cupping the girl's flushed cheeks.

"Here," he said, handing her a frozen cold cloth and a thermometer. "Help out a little."

"Sure." Kagome popped the thermometer in Rin's mouth and pressed the cloth to her forehead. "By the way, nice bathroom." Hell, the place doubled her bedroom size.

"Right," he said, using a Swiss Army knife to chop a pill into two, which he gave to Kagome.

"Umm... Thirty-nine point nine and rising," Kagome said, staring at the thermometer, before taking it out and easing the pill between Rin's lips gently.

He snatched the thermometer from her, looked at it, and looked back at Kagome.

Her eyes met his in agreement.

Two minutes later they were speeding down the hill, Sesshoumaru driving, Rin in Kagome's lap.

"Which hospital are we going to again?" Kagome asked.

"I forgot the name," Sesshoumaru said shortly, concentrating on speeding instead.

"I see..." Kagome said, pulling Rin closer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The flu has been making its rounds this season," chatted the doctor as he took Rin's temperature.

"Yeah," Kagome said politely.

"Ouch. That's a high temperature indeed. Well, you know children; she probably got it from school somewhere. I think for now there's little we can do, asides from monitoring the fever. If by dawn the fever hasn't subsided then we'll try an intravenous drip, but seeing as she's only eight I _hate_ IV drips," carried on the doctor.

"For the love of god, just shut up," snapped Sesshoumaru.

The doctor didn't look upset. "I'm sure you're anxious about your daughter, sir. But we'll just keep her overnight in Pediatrics, where she will be in good hands, don't you worry..."

"Crazy," muttered Sesshoumaru, grabbing Kagome and heading outside to wait.

"Not crazy," Kagome said, "just talkative".

"Yeah, and he'll be so busy talking he won't notice if a child dies."

"Oh, you're nervous!" Kagome realized with a smile. "Sesshie-kun's _nervous_."

He glared and sat down hard on a cushioned bench.

"She'll be fine," Kagome said gently.

Sighing, Kagome sat down next to him. They were probably going to be there the whole night. Not that it would be long – it was already in the early morning hours.

A nurse, blushing furiously, approached them. "I need the parents to sign, please," she stammered, her face pink, her eyes deliberately avoiding Sesshoumaru's.

"I'll do it," Kagome said, taking the clipboard. Well, secretaries did that, didn't they? She leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. "He's single."

"Really?" the nurse whispered back, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I'm only a secretary; the kid's his by adoption." Kagome knew his sensitive hearing was picking up every word. "And trust me, you don't get rich, hot, unattached young men nowadays."

"Kagome, that's enough," growled Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry," she said, winking at the nurse. She began filling in the form.

"You have to sign here," Kagome said, giving Sesshoumaru the pen.

He signed and handed it back.

Kagome sighed and settled down to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaede woke up, fully energized. She _knew_ her herbs worked. Just a few doses and a night's rest and she was fine! Unlike those young people, who insisted on doctors' prescriptions and were still sick upstairs.

Oh well, there was breakfast to be cooked, more herbal doses to be dished up, and a whole house to be cleaned.

Stifling a yawn, she entered the kitchen. No one was up yet, it seemed.

A piece of paper on the table drew her attention. Kaede left her kitchen spick and span – everyone knew better than to mess it up a bit. She went over and picked it up.

_Kaede:_

_Rin's really ill and Sesshoumaru's taking her to the hospital. I'm guessing we'll be there quite awhile, maybe the whole night. _

_Kagome_

"Ok," Kaede said grimly. "Time to wake Jaken up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome beside him had long fallen asleep, but Sesshoumaru was determined to keep awake. How undignified – to fall asleep in full view of the world on a hospital bench, of all places.

Four cokes, five bags of chips and six magazines later, Kaede appeared with Jaken and Kagura.

"How is she?" asked Kagura anxiously.

"If she hasn't gotten better by now, the doctor will start her on IV."

"Needles?" asked Jaken, looking aghast. "Needles?"

"And when I say, use the old herb recipes, _nobody_ agrees," complained Kaede.

"_I_ did," Kagura said, "and I'm fine now, thank you very much."

"So did I," Jaken was quick to add. Kaede was the best housekeeper to be found in Japan, but her drink-your-herbal-brew lectures were really sometimes annoying.

Kagome stirred and woke up, covering her mouth to hide a yawn. She looked at the new arrivals through sleepy eyes.

"Did I miss something?"

"No," smiled Kaede.

A nurse came out carrying Rin. "She's pretty fine now, though she still has a bit of a temperature. She did ask for a Sesshoumaru."

"I'll take her," Kagura volunteered. "Oh, poor dear. Still flushed. Hey, Kaede, her colour looks a bit like Sesshoumaru's."

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"And Kagome, too," Kaede added.

Jaken reached for Sesshoumaru, who brushed him off in annoyance. "Definitely a fever."

"I'd agree," Kaede said, feeling Kagome's forehead.

"So what do you say? Bed rest and ice packs for them both, in our tender care?" Kagura grinned.

And even Rin smiled at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.


	15. Of Fruit Juice and Hojou

**Review Responses:**

Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you loved it.

SesshoumaruXp: Uh huh... Ok, actually, I always update my 'third story' first, then Love in the Corporate Ladder, then Geisha. Sigh... right now I'm trying to catch up on lots of work, it's all... overwhelming. And thank you for reviewing; comments are always appreciated! :)

LadyAkina: She is, but in this story I'm trying to lay off magic... And thanks for reviewing! :D

The Sinner: Sigh, the real romance? Read on, and see! :)

PyslightlySycoh: Lol, I don't know where I got PlayBoyJunior from. Out of the top of my head, I guess... XD

Dana Daidouji: Well, I hope you'll like this chapter! :)

TeNshI nO Hi: Lol, thanks for the review!

yuya2: Somehow, I do too... :D

demonswty: Here's the update! :)

Animefreak242: Thanks! I was a bit worried about the progressive relationships; it's the first time I've tried something like it. And I'm afraid this chapter I only jumbled things more... Oh well. ::sheepish grin::

dancing-by-moonlight: Lol, you'll see. Thanks for the review. :D

stoictimer: Lol. Well, the rest are recovering. Not exactly WELL yet, but still. :D

Purity.::.of.::.Darkness: Rofl, I thought I would leave that to my readers' imaginations.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Thanks for the review! :D

Pluie D'ete: Cool! We speak, like, the same languages! For Chinese I speak Mandarin because my old school regulated that. I also speak Cantonese because I have so many Cantonese friends, and Taiwanese.

FrAn-KuN: Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny :P

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Lol, but wouldn't you? I mean, if I were Rin, and I was sick, then Sesshoumaru would be so nice to me... :D

fluffychick15: Thanks for the review, it's, as always, loved and appreciated!

Kavfh: Uhhh... we'll see about that. And thank you for reviewing!!!

lyn: Thanks, I wrote more.

WriterLady1031: Lol, it was on a whim that I added that part in. I don't know why XD.

Mistress Koishii: Thanks for such a lovely long review! And as for the 120, it's possible, trust me. I've got like 137, round about. So just work on it! It'll all work out.

daniy: Lol, thanks for the review.

Dragen Eyez: You know, most of my reviewers seem keen on that idea... :D

NefCanuck: Sigh... it's the dreaded flu...

inu.-sess.fan: Lol, that's about... now. :)

HellzAznGrl: Lol. "Damn that bitch Kikyo to hell..." I like your ideas!

True lust for Blood: Thanks so much for the review!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **If you didn't see the A/N list for my other story, here it is again!

First, special thanks to **PyslightlySycoh**, **Mistress Koishii**, **Animefreak242**, **fluffychick15**, **dancing-by-moonlight** and **Dana Daidouji** who consistently leave reviews for _every chapter_ for _all of my stories_. (If there's anyone I missed out, DO tell me.) And thank you so much to all my consistent Love in the Corporate Ladder reviewers, like **inu.-sess.fan** (maybe you deserve to be mentioned as one of the reviewers as stated above! :D) and **SesshoumaruXp**.(P.S. there are so many of you I can't mention you all, but you know who you are so _thank you_!!!)

Second, next April I have to go on a compulsory school camping trip that lasts for two months. No chocolate, no TV and no computer or internet. So unless anyone wants to wait two months, I hope I can finish off in time for that. Never fear; I am bringing along five foolscap pads, and I will handwrite fanfictions during those long nights with no internet. But I don't want to keep anyone waiting two months, so I'll try and finish before that.

Third, this is Term Four for me (my school system is weird). This means finals and all. So forgive me if I take a bit longer to update, as you all have already experienced. I don't know why this chapter took me so long; it just did. I am so sorry; and thanks to SesshoumaruXp who sent me a review reminding me that I had to update. So thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 15: Fruit Juice and Hojou **

"Really, I'll just go home," Kagome insisted for the hundredth time.

"I know," Kagura said cheerfully, tucked the comforters around her. "Sorry about the bed arrangements, but it _would_ make it easier."

"But Rin? She can have the bed! Honestly!" She was beginning to panic.

Kagura paused. "True. Ok, tell you what. Instead of giving Rin the bed on the couch we'll let her sleep with Inuyasha. After all, she's just starting to get better, and we wouldn't want her sick again."

"Aren't there guest rooms or something, at least?"

"Relax! Everything will be fine..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no and _no_," Sesshoumaru said firmly, though the world seemed a bit hazy.

"Yes, yes, and _yes_, mister! What harm can a bowl of herb medicine do? Look! It cured me, Kagura and Jaken overnight because we were sensible and took it. And look at your brother upstairs, still sick as a dog, excuse the pun!" Kaede insisted.

"I will _not_ take that stuff!"

"How do you know how bad it tastes? You've never been sick to taste it!"

"Yes I have, and that black liquid just makes everything worse."

"Does not! Don't argue with me. I know what's best, and it isn't Tylenol!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, they would just make the perfect couple," Kagura sighed, already planning a wedding in her head, eyeing the sleeping pair. Kagome had finally been coaxed to sleep; Sesshoumaru had probably been too tired to notice.

"Nah, Inuyasha would be better. Inuyasha and Kagome. Sounds better," Kaede argued.

"Well, Inuyasha isn't competent enough to take care of Kagome!"

"And I suppose you think your ex-boyfriend is good enough! He goes on hunger strikes when he's too busy at work, and he won't take any herbal brews!"

"Can't blame him, exactly. Besides, Sesshoumaru has a daughter. He's _much_ more responsible that Inuyasha. Not to mention, richer."

"Richer? Nonsense. You know, I've got a good mind to move Kagome to Inuyasha's room."

Jaken appeared, balancing an overly-large tray of orange juice.

"Orange juice? Kaede, you ordered orange juice?"

"If they won't take herbs, they'd better take orange juice. It's extremely nourishing and - Kagura, what are you doing?"

"Pouring this down the sink," she called from the bathroom. "Grape juice is _so_ much more vitalizing!"

Jaken shook his head. He didn't like the human girl any more than he trusted her, but still, he felt sorry for her and Sesshoumaru. With Kagura and Kaede in nurse-mode, and with both fighting for the head nurse position...

Well, the patients were going to suffer a little.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last time he had been this sick was... well, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure.

If he used his blanket it was too hot, if he didn't, it was too cold.

He felt another warmth besides him and turned towards it.

Cracking an eye open, he caught a glimpse of long black hair spread out over the pillow next to him.

Rin. Since when did Rin grow so tall? She had curves and everything...

He was now delusional.

Stifling a groan, he laid back and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Grape juice does _nothing_ for a flu," Kaede insisted.

"Better than orange juice! Orange juice would make a sick person puke with its horrid acidic taste," Kagura argued.

"And I _said_, Kagome should go to Inuyasha's bed."

"Utter nonsense! Inuyasha can't even take care of himself. And look what happened with Kikyou and all that newspaper scandal."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like there was no news published about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The entire Japan heard about that disgraceful night!"

"What night? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make a 'night' _happen_," Kagura said.

"You're telling me, you want two delirious people in the same bed to start having... well, you know! I tell you, better have the man know what he's doing. Better to have Kagome with Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha can't even jerk off properly!" snorted Kagura. "And it's probably because he always drinks your orange juice."

"Well, that's because in the first place, I tell everyone to drink the herbs!" Kaede said, puffing up in indignation. "The herbs will _never_ stop virility! On the contrary, it will _increase _it, as our lord Inutaisho has shown."

"He's youkai! He can have children when he's a thousand years old, it's _natural_! And grape juice will perform wonders nothing else can."

Kagura slammed two glasses of grape juice onto a tray and stormed out of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A few hours later..._

"Your grape juice worked," Kaede grumbled, "_too_ well."

"Be quiet, and let me think!" Kagura said irritably. Her plans, her precious plans, were all falling apart.

"Think? Ha, I already sent Jaken to calm them down."

"What? You sent Jaken to calm them down? You know what damage that stupid toad would do?"

_A while ago..._

Kagome's head ached. But her bed was comfy... Oh so comfy...

She snuggled closer to the pillows and sheets, silky-soft and flawlessly smooth.

Something was tickling her nose. Was it Souta, that annoyingly cute boy, tickling her with a feather, like he often did?

"Souta... stop it," Kagome said, too tired to giggle.

"Souta..."

"Souta..."

"Souta!" Kagome opened her eyes and make a quick grab for the air above her, certain that she would grab a guilty hand holding a big feather.

Her hands closed around air, catching nothing.

Annoyed that Souta had gotten away, she turned to the side, and let out a shriek.

A peaceful-looking Sesshoumaru slept, facing her, his head resting on some sort of fluffy... fluffy...

Boa?

At any rate, his eyes opened slowly as she screamed and screamed all her sore throat would allow her.

"My ears..." he mumbled. "Rin, be quiet..."

"Wh... what's _that_?" she asked.

"Huh... Kagome! Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I would ask _you_ that. I fell asleep, and now I wake up to find you with me? You didn't _do_ anything, did you?" she demanded.

"Hell no! I'm killing Kagura... she said you were Rin."

Kagome tucked the covers tighter over her body, as if protecting herself from something.

"So... why do you sleep with a boa, anyways?" Kagome asked, reaching out and tugging on it, trying to tug it out from under him so she could examine it.

"What boa? Oww, don't pull it!"

"Pull it?"

"God... do I have my moon and stripes on my face?"

"Yes..."

"Well? Are you honestly that stupid? Don't pull my tail!"

Kagome dropped the boa like she'd been stung with it. "_Tail_?" she asked.

"Yes, tail. And I'd kindly appreciate it if you kept _off_."

Kagura and Kaede, hearing the yells, had already rushed onto the scene.

The two carried on, oblivious.

"How was I supposed to know it was your tail?" Kagome demanded hotly.

"Common sense?" he asked. She had looked at his baby pictures, read his diary, and went on his MSN account. Pulling his tail was _not_ to be forgiven.

"Hey, it's not like the average human being has a tail, for god's sake."

"I thought you knew I'm not an average human being."

"Of course you're not! You've got yellow eyes and a huge tail!"

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"A bit," Kagome admitted, flopping back against the pillows.

"Why would you be jealous of such a thing?"

"It's soft! It's fluffy! It's silky!"

"You forgot annoying and cumbersome."

Kagura and Kaede had long fled the scene.

"Gods,I can't believe you never told me you had a cute big tail!"

"Just like I have a cute big tail, you have a cute big mouth."

"Awww... you said I had a cute mouth!"

"Shut up."

Jaken, sent by Kagura, chose the moment to appear.

"I heard there was a commotion..." he began, before he properly took in the scene.

"What? Human wench, what are you doing in bed with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Wench?" exclaimed Kagome. "Who's the wench?" She flung a heavy feather pillow at him. Having the flu and all, she missed.

"I'll just remove you by force!" he said, marching up to her.

"Toad, if your slimy green hands touch my skin... Hey, get your hands of me _this instant_!"

"Jaken, you idiot, stop contaminating people!" barked someone from the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" yelled the three others in the room at the same time. Jaken sounded angry, Kagome sounded relieved and Sesshoumaru looked disgusted.

"OUT of my room!" Sesshoumaru said. "I've told you since the day you learned to crawl!"

"Shut up, it's not like your room's a shrine or anything. Oi, toad! I said to keep your hands off Kagome!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'Sup, Kagome?" Souta mumbled, eyes shifting towards her for a moment before going back to the TV.

"Flu," she grumbled, slamming the door behind her and stomping up the stairs.

"Did I hear someone say _flu_?" asked her grandfather. "I have the _perfect_ herb recipe, it's really simple and effective -"

"Go marry Kaede!" hollered Kagome, darting into her room.

"What's her problem?" wondered the grandfather aloud.

"She was with Inuyasha awhile ago I think."

"Inuyasha? As in, a boy?"

"Yeah..." Souta preferred soccer to talking about his sister's social life, and his replies were vague.

"Inuyasha? Who is this man?"

"Her old boss, I think. Oh, and I think she was with Sesshoumaru too..."

"WHAT? _Two_ men?"

"Uh huh... Sesshoumaru's her boss... he's Inuyasha's brother..."

"Her _boss_!?" yelled the grandfather.

"Dad, what's with all the yelling?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, coming in with a bag of groceries.

"Madam, your daughter just spent the last few days with two men in their home, both brothers, and her _bosses_, no less!"

"Keep it down, I want to hear the umpire!" Souta said.

Upstairs, another door slammed, and water could be heard running.

"Wash off the toad, wash off the toad..." muttered Kagome, filling up the bathtub.

They had broken pandemonium at the Taisho mansion. Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha to get lost; Inuyasha wanted Jaken off Kagome and out of the house altogether. Kagome had argued with everyone at the same time, while Kagura and Kaede tried calming the situation whilst arguing about juice flavours...

In the end, Kagome had lost her temper with Jaken and had promptly tossed him head-first into a nearby recycle bin, on which Inuyasha burst into hysterics. Sesshoumaru had disappeared into his bathroom, though Kagome had sworn she saw a tiny smile on his face. Kagura had won the juice argument (though Kaede said it was because Kagura had yelled louder).

A couple more pills and grape juices, and Kagura had given Kagome a ride home.

Sighing, Kagome slipped into the bathtub, her clothes still on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Higurashi knocked and appeared in Kagome's room.

"Hojou's here to see you, Kagome. You feel like visitors?"

"_Who_?"

"Hojou, from high school. Apparently, you work in the same company now."

"Hojou _who_? Where? Why?"

"The senior boy Yuka always thought was cute, the sweet one who'd help with your homework, the one who always had a crush on you..."

"_Hojou_?" shrieked Kagome, burying her head in a teddy bear (which reminded her very much of a certain tail). "I can't see anyone! Not even my own mother!"

"I _am_ your mother. Hojou, don't mind her, she's delirious."

"WHAT?" Kagome flung the teddy bear across the room. "You'd already brought him up?"

Hojou caught the bear and came to sit on the side of her bed. "Hey. Jakotsu was spreading some news around about a certain Kagome and I did wonder if she was the same Kagome from high school."

"Just call if you need anything," Kagome's mother said quickly before leaving quietly.

"It was... nice of you to visit..."

"No problem. I work with Miroku as co-head of our department."

"Oh... he never mentioned you." That would explain the pristine, top-of-fashion-charts Valentino suit. "Uh... did you come from work?"

"Yes, actually. I live not too far from here."

"Right... so..." Kagome paused, reddening. Sure, Hojou had seen her sick before. He'd coached her till the morning hours once for a test, and she'd been between throwing up and coughing the whole time. But that time, he'd been in a standard, dark-blue school uniform. This time... he was accomplished and rich and god knows what else. Maybe even married.

The question blurted out before she could stop it. "Are you married?"

He laughed. "No," he said, showing her his fingers.

Even his laugh was polished and refined. "Oh. I thought Yuka or someone would've... you know, by now..."

"Well, not really. And who was Yuka again?"

"One of my friends who'd had a major crush on you."

"Ah. There had been no lack of them, had there?" he asked with a sigh. "But you were always unmoved."

"Yeah. But puny freshmen aren't supposed to even dream about going out with seniors. Especially not with the head prefect. And you know those senior girls? They'd glare at me through their ugly faux eyelashes whenever you talked to me."

"Really? I'm sorry if I made things hard for you..."

"It's ok." Just take the hint and leave, ok? begged Kagome silently.

The new Hojou was much more courteous than the old one. "Well, I'll leave you to get better. See you at work soon!"

Thank _god_, Kagome sighed, reaching for her bear again and drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, get up. You have work, remember?"

"I'm not late for school... I'm not late for school... Mom! What're you doing here?"

"Waking my daughter up," she said, drawing the curtains, letting sunlight seep through. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks. I had the weirdest dream," Kagome yawned. "Remember Hojou, from high school? He came to see me."

"I know," smiled her mother. "He did come. He also left this for you." She passed her daughter a wrapped box, quite flat.

Kagome unwrapped it, before smiling.

"What's so amusing?" asked her mother.

"Well... I thought it would be herbs or something... but no!" Kagome grinned. "For the first time in my entire history with Hojou, he's given me something useful for colds and the flu!"

Her mother grabbed the box, and white one.

"Chocolates?" she asked incredulously.

"YES!!!" cried Kagome, opening the box and grabbing the chocolate brochure. She just loved looking to see what the candy centers were, before choosing her chocolates...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for the gift!" Kagome said, thumbing through a stack of files. One of them belonged to Miroku's department... she could leave it with Hojou.

"No problem," he said.

"I can't believe it wasn't herbs..."

"Herbs? Why would I give you herbs for your birthday?"

"Birthday...?"

He tapped her on the head with a pen. "Yes, birthday. You forgot?"

"Yes. And you remembered! Even after so many years! Oh, you're the greatest!" Kagome ran to hug him.

"Hey, no problem," he said, hugging her back. "Friends, right?"

"Hojou, have the files from Sesshoumaru's office been delivered...?" Miroku trailed off at the scene before him.

For once, the normally chatty man was silent. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Kagome said. "Hojou and I were friends in high school. And here's your file." She handed it over and walked towards the elevator, pressing the 'down' button.

"Hey, Kagome! You're upstairs!" Miroku reminded her.

"Oh, right," she muttered. "Thanks!" she called.

"No problem," he said, watching the elevator take off before rounding up on Hojou.

"You never told me you knew Kagome!"

"I didn't even know she worked here until Jakotsu came ranting about her and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Which floor is she on, anyways?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Top floor. Duh. And don't tell me you two were 'just friends' in high school."

"Whatever. Shut up, there's work to be done."

"Of course. So tell me, Hojou, as a friend. Did you ever try to screw with her?"

Hojou turned pink. "I didn't, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, no, actually. I was wondering... if you'd known her, you must've known her friends. You see, there's one particular friend of Kagome's... she's really... hard to ask out. And considering the type of friends Kagome has... do you think I'd have any luck asking this friend of hers out?"

"No problem at all," Hojou said, thinking of an overly-eager Yuka and cringing.


	16. Realization Comes Too Late

**Review Responses:**

Kaoru: Lol. I'm actually still trying to work out what his reaction's going to be.

Inu no Miko: Starve? I'm sure not – my story isn't that good. But here's your update, anyways. :)

Vengeance1989: Thanks for the review!!!

ilikesaddleshoes: Sadly, I must say I am rather neutral towards Houjo. He does make a good filler-character, though. XD

Mistress Koishii: Lol, what a wonderfully long review. I loved reading it – how you pulled section by section apart. Reading it made me think, "I wrote _that_?" And I love it.

Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki: Ginger ale? I love that stuff, though I use ice cream for the flu XD.

Dana Daidouji: Ah, I keep forgetting to remove that!!! Argh... thanks for reminding me!

Kimitoshi: XD I loved this review. Very humorous.

Animefreak242: Yes, I have decided. And as for Kaede... Well, she's not anti Sess/Kag or anything; she's just... _for_ Inuyasha. Oh well – who can comprehend the thoughts of our elders?

Acehunter: Talk to you later, too.

HellzAznGrl: Rofl; thanks for reviewing.

lyn: Thanks for the review.

dancing-by-moonlight: Yeah. I've never really agreed with the dense-Houjo act. I mean, he was the smart hot senior of his school (or something), so Kagome's friends always want them to go out. And even if he had been a dunce, you would think college would make him grow up. P.S. This only occurs in fanfiction – I have a brother and he's NOT going to grow up anytime soon. :P

Tina Riveraz: Thanks for the input. I don't exactly like Kouga either...

stoictimer: XD lol "Will Sesshoumaru ever?" God you leave the cutest reviews!

TyBass31: Domo arigatou!

ivei: Lol. I did think about him using his claws; but claws don't cut straight and if they do, it's rather unhygienic don't you think? Thanks for bringing it up, and thank you for the review :)!

FrAn-KuN: Thanks for the review; by the way, if you don't mind me asking, are you a guy or a girl?

LadyAkina: I'm not sure if she'll show them, though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha might sense them. Thanks for reminding me about that. n.n

Dragen Eyez: XD Hmm... Miroku asking Sango out... ::marks in idea notebook::

Kavfh: Thanks for the review!

inulova4life: Pairings... are decided, just unknown to the readers. :D

inu.-sess.fan: Lol, you're a cat? Ok, I'll admit, I just _had_ to put the tail part in. I mean, talk about fluffy-ness...

Shadow Dragon59: XD Lmfao you're such a cool reviewer. You made me laugh :D :D :D.

SesshoumaruXp: Btw, are you rooting for Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag?

NefCanuck: Lol, I can see you REALLY like Houjo XD XD. "Doorstep..." Thanks for reviewing!

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: We'll see. Keep reading to find out!

inuyuyurrk: Yup, I agree with Kagura too :D.

WriterLady1031: I don't know why I put in the juices, anyways. I guess it was to establish the competition between Kagura and Kaede... ::shrugs:: Thanks for reviewing! n.n

Heath Wolff: Lol, I think so too! XD

yuya2: I am SO sorry!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Aenima: XD Thanks for the review.

Skitzoflame: I'm glad you love it! n.n

fluffychilck15: Thanks for the review!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **You get three author's notes today. They're all the same – one's my sweet side, one's my bitchy side and one's my 'don't-care' side. Choose whatever to read.

1. I'm so, so, sorry it took so long to update! My laptop needed a new motherboard. Sorry!

2. What're you complaining about? My damned computer got fucked! And the computer center technicians liked playing my computer games so much they took ages to return it! So go whine to them!

3. Go away. It's my story. -.-

Ok, I'm just kidding. I love you all and I'll always update. :D

And sorry **yuya2**, who I forgot to thank in my A/N. Sorry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 16: Realization Comes Too Late**

First day back at work, and already Kagome was feeling tired. She somehow couldn't quite connect where she'd left off and where she was now.

And it was only nine thirty, and already Sesshoumaru had broken two cell phones. Not to mention, Sango was in depression.

"So the night you and I went to the bar, you got stoned," Kagome said.

"The night you and I went to the bar I got stoned," Sango confirmed.

"I left with Inuyasha. You slept with Miroku."

"You left with Inuyasha. I slept with Miroku."

"You totally forgot he's a perverted groper."

"I totally forgot he's a perverted groper."

"Are you done repeating me?"

"I am done repeating you."

Kagome looked serious. "Sango, this is serious. You slept with a higher-up."

"Kagome, this is serious. I slept with a higher-up."

Ok, Kagome sighed. Some people needed coaxing for reality to sink in... Maybe she should've stayed at home moping about her flu instead. But _no_, Kagome _had_ to come to the office, get walked in onto with Hojou by Miroku (not, by the way, like there was anything to see), and listen to Sango mourn the loss of her innocence.

"Sango, pull yourself together. He likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. And guess what? I've got news for you."

"News? I don't want to hear any news..."

"Yes, news." Kagome looked perfectly serious. "I think you're in love with him."

"Am not!" said Sango, leaping up from her chair.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Kagome countered with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Still savouring her touch?" asked Miroku, with a hint of sarcasm. He had never knew Houjo was into romance... Then again, he only ruled the department with Houjo. Miroku didn't really share his personal life with him.

"Yeah..." muttered Hojou.

"Inuyasha will kill you."

"Well, it's not like he had the guts to go ask her out."

"So you're going to?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Because not only will Inuyasha kill you, Kagura will kill you. Kaede, too. Maybe Sesshoumaru, even."

Hojou's jaw dropped. "Kagome's lesbian?"

"Wha – _no_! It's just that Kaede thinks Kagome should be with Inuyasha and Kagura thinks Sesshoumaru is the right guy. And I'm sorry, but you don't fit in there."

"I see..."

Miroku almost pitied the man. After all, Miroku was a connoisseur of unrequited love himself. "Well, maybe tonight we'll go for a round of karaoke. You know, Kagome's birthday and all."

"Maybe," Houjo said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heck, it's her _what_?" asked Inuyasha, trying to hold back a sneeze.

"Birthday, idiot. You know you've got competition now? Houjo likes her too. And he, unlike you, remembered Kagome's birthday. And he, unlike you, got her chocolates. And she reciprocated in kind." Miroku wasn't exactly trying to ruin Houjo's chances, but he had an obligation to help Inuyasha. After all, Inuyasha had been his best friend from kindergarten...

Inuyasha sat up straight. "Reciprocated?"

"Hugs. Anyways, I just thought I'd tell you. Get your secretary to organize a surprise karaoke bash or something."

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He had work piled up from the days he'd been away, sick, and he was still occasionally sneezing. "I don't have a secretary because my nice older brother fired her on my behalf."

"Hey, it's not like Kikyou was good for you anyways. Fine, I'll do all your dirty work, but you've got to come up with a present that beats chocolates, ok?"

"Ok," Inuyasha said, sighing.

He'd always known it was good to have gay friends. He dialed quickly.

"'Sup, Inu? Asking me out?" simpered Jakotsu.

"Not funny, Jakotsu. I need some help!"

"Fine, fine. Depends on what."

"What's a gift for a girl that can beat chocolates?"

Jakotsu nearly choked with laughter at that statement. Jeez, Inuyasha _was_ dense. "I think you're wanting some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" wailed Inuyasha. "Not flowers, or shoes, or whatever?"

"Well, put it this way. You would have to know her really well to choose what type of shoes she likes. And with flowers, you can always send the wrong message, eternal love and whatnot."

"So can you help me search for something? Charge it to me."

"You're asking me? I may be gay, but I'm not a shop-a-holic at heart. Here, I'll ask Kagome, she'll help y-"

"NO! No Kagome!"

"Oh. Getting something for her, are you?"

"Was I _that_ obvious?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How's this? Seventeenth-century two-carat sapphire, with blue topaz, on a white gold chain." Jakotsu dangled an exquisite square sapphire flanked by two blue topaz pieces from a thin chain.

"Not bad," Inuyasha said, taking the creation from Jakotsu.

"Sweet, isn't it? I think Miroku's getting the matching earrings."

"Ouch. That's going to cost money, with all those sapphires and stuff..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Jakotsu, how much did you spend?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Umm..." Jakotsu looked away.

"Oh, god," groaned Inuyasha. Oh well... if it meant keeping Houjo away...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Kagome! You didn't tell me it was your birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Well, you never asked. But thanks, Sango."

"Great. Well listen. The guys are planning a karaoke bash tonight for your birthday. So you _have_ to come."

"Maybe... I've got so much work to do. And I'm still feeling sick, you know."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You know, you have to come, because even if you don't the guys will go ahead anyways. And then I'll be stuck with Miroku for an evening, and I can't handle that!"

"Of course you can. You're in love with him, remember? I just told you that, like, two hours ago!"

"Don't be silly. Come on, they're going out of their way to be nice to you."

"Yeah. Why? I've only known them for what, coming to two months?"

"Well, you've shared so much with them. Flu and all..."

"Listen, I have to go."

"Coming?"

Kagome sighed; "Fine, what time?"

"After work; Inuyasha's taking us."

"Alright then, talk to you later."

She had come so far. Just not too long ago, she had been a nobody, working for Kouga. She'd only had to walk by a female employee to be looked upon as a slut trying to sleep her way to the top.

Well, she had made her way to the top. Thanks to her mother. Who would've guessed she'd gone to the same college as Inutaisho's wife?

The critics said that now, in modernized Japan, connections would get you nowhere. It just went to show how those critics were wrong.

Sango... Inuyasha... Miroku... Sesshoumaru... Kagura... Houjo...

With the exception of Houjo, it was amazing how in the span of a couple of months she'd managed to form such relationships with them already.

Speaking of Houjo... He wasn't an annoying schoolboy anymore, he was...

"Kagome," someone was saying.

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, quickly assuming a typing pose in front of her computer.

"Do you still have that file I asked you to sort through earlier?" Sesshoumaru asked.

What file? Kagome frowned slightly, willing her brain to remember.

Oh. That file. The one she'd handed to Miroku and Houjo earlier.

"I sent it already, why?" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru let loose a low string of foul curses. "I left something there," he said shortly. It pained him to admit it to his secretary, that he, Mr. Perfect, had for once, messed up. Then again, Kagome was different. If she'd found the envelope he needed she would return it, unlike his previous secretaries who would demand a candlelight dinner before giving the document back.

"You did?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

Oh, great. Today was _not_ his day. His secretary was out of it, too.

"I thought I'd asked you to sort through it," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well, not look for wayward items. What did you leave in the file?" Kagome retorted irritably.

"An envelope."

"Just great. You know how many damned envelopes were in the thing? Bills, receipts, cheques, and -"

"Listen, that envelope is special. If the wrong person gets it..."

"I'll lose my job?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And so will I."

"You can't lose your job; this place is yours in a few more years," Kagome said.

"Well, let's just say, the company will crumble."

"Oh." That shut her up. "What was in it?"

He sucked in his breath quietly. God, Kagome was worse than his mother, always asking questions. "A receipt. Where someone paid Taisho Corps an inordinate amount to keep quiet."

"How much?"

"A lot. At the time, the company was just starting, and Father decided he could use with the extra money. He had witnessed a crime, and he was paid off to keep quiet."

"Oh my god," murmured Kagome, reaching for her phone. "What crime?"

She got through on the phone line. "Infrastructure; how may I help you?"

"Houjo! Where's Miroku?"

"Miroku? Hold on two seconds..."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, you know the file I sent you this morning?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you still have it? Can you send it upst-"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome. I already gave it to a client."

"WHAT!?" yelled Kagome and Sesshoumaru and the same time.

"You sound worried," Miroku said, bewildered.

"Which client?" asked Sesshoumaru, grabbing the phone from Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru? Uhh... Fujitsu computers, why?"

Sesshoumaru hung up promptly. "Call Fujitsu, Kagome."

"No. Why'd you hang up on Miroku? Maybe he _has_ the document," Kagome said, dialing again.

"You have thirty seconds," growled Sesshoumaru, and somehow Kagome didn't think it was a figure of speech.

"Good afternoon. We are bored sick of our jobs. Please leave your name and contact number, and we'll call you back as soon as -"

"Houjo! Umm... can I speak with Miroku again?"

"Kagome? You again? Hold on..."

Miroku came on. "Let me guess. You want to ask me out for lunch."

"Hold on," Kagome said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "We have to tell him."

Sesshoumaru nodded grudgingly, while Kagome relayed the story to Miroku.

"Holy..." muttered Miroku.

"Swear later; do you have the envelope?"

"I don't know. Let me check, I'll call you back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's not available," the cold-faced secretary said.

"What!?" yelled Kikyou. "You stupid bitch, this is _Kikyou_ coming to see your employer!"

"Naraku-sama is not available today."

"Well, I never! Are you trying to lose your job or what?"

The door behind her slid open. "That was lovely dear," Naraku said silkily.

Only... only, he was addressing some short white slut with a rumpled dress. He himself had the nerve to come with his wrinkled shirt half-buttoned.

Naraku finished showed the woman out before turning to Kikyou. "Lovely day, isn't it?" he greeted with an air of amiability before turning to disappear into his office.

Kikyou grabbed his arm. "You haven't called me for ages," she whined piteously.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding impatient.

"Well? You said you loved me!" Kikyou said, her eyes narrowing.

"When? I don't remember even saying any such thing to you," Naraku said coldly, before yanking his hand from her, and marching off into his office.

It hit her. He had never loved her.

She had been a fool. She hadn't fought hard enough for Inuyasha.

It was all Kagome Higurashi's fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This one?" asked Kagome, grabbing a slim white envelope from a panting receptionist.

Probably for the first time since he was two Sesshoumaru made a grab for something. "Yes. Where did he find it?"

"Miroku has his ways," the receptionist explained.

"You're on a first-name basis?" asked Kagome suspiciously – so suspiciously, that the girl quickly fled.

"Be nice," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Wait till I tell Sango," Kagome muttered darkly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha..." murmured Kagome softly. The last few rays of sun danced over her head, casting an impromptu halo of light around her.

"We'll do this right, this time," he assured her. No more damned interferences.

The space between them closed nearer and nearer...

Inuyasha would've reveled in the softness of her lips for ever and ever...

They broke away slowly; he drew Kagome into his arms.

She pulled away sharply and whacked the side of his head.

"Kagome...?" asked Inuyasha, puzzled and hurt. She whacked him again.

Someone was speaking – it wasn't Kagome, though the words seemed to be coming from her. The voice was lower, more mature...

"When you're done snoring," complained the voice, "you might like to explain why you dragged me all the way out here."

Another whack to his head caused Inuyasha to open his eyes and sit up straight. A face swam into view; _not_ Kagome's.

"Kagura..." groaned Inuyasha. He could still taste the raspberry lip balm on Kagome...

"_We'll do this right, this time_," mocked Kagura.

"I need your help planning a party," Inuyasha said, ignoring her remark.

"For whom, and when?"

"Kagome; tonight, if possible."

She cast him a dirty glance. Honestly, Inuyasha didn't know she was rooting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, which proved how stupid he was. (Which was why Kagura wasn't rooting for him.)

Her mind swept into calculative mode. If she tipped off Sesshoumaru as to the venue and time...

"Ok, I'll help you," Kagura said. "First, I want a generous tip landing in my bank account. Second, I get invited. Third, I bring along someone of my own choice. Fourth, you'll owe me a favor."

Anything, thought Inuyasha; "Ok, deal."

"Don't regret coming to me," Kagura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No."

"You, mister, are an outright liar."

"I told you, no. I don't like Kagome. And I won't go to whatever you're planning; it's inappropriate."

"Umm... you've been in the same bed with her, and you won't go to her birthday party?" Kagura asked cynically.

"You staged that whole scene," accused Sesshoumaru. "And knowing you, that 'birthday' is being held at a nightclub."

"_No_, it's being held at _McDonald's_," Kagura said.

"Very funny. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Inuyasha invited me. I'll have the afternoon to finish making reservations. You have to come, it's not an option."

"And if I don't?"

"Well you see," Kagura began, leaning in conspiratorially. "I took to the liberty of exploring your study while you were... indisposed. Now, women out there would _die_ to see a baby Sesshoumaru..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: More about that random envelope thingy later. Screw me and my perverted thoughts.

Just a thought, not a decision – who's up for lemons? Because I'm trying to stay lemon-and-trouble-free, especially after all that gunk on Discovering the Unknown. But... I don't know.


	17. Stoned and Moving On

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Real life called. And it's still calling, actually... -.-o

Oh, and people? The final pairing is announced on the last chapter. So don't panic or anything this chapter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 17: Stoned and Moving On **

"I thought you said it was being held at McDonald's," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sorry, if I underestimated the vastness of your stupidity," Kagura said.

"Who's paying for this entire affair?"

"Don't know," she said flippantly.

"Then it's probably me, right?"

"Nah, probably Inuyasha. Or maybe Houjo person."

"No way. Inuyasha can afford a night of partying at the Torimatsu?" Sesshoumaru asked, studying the double sliding glass doors and the chandeliers inside.

"It's only a club, not a gourmet restaurant or anything," Kagura reasoned. "And come on, we'll be late."

"We already are," he pointed out.

"So we should hurry up," Kagura said, ushering him inside the lobby built of marble and crystal lights.

Two waitresses descended on them immediately, in faultless evening gowns. "Do you have a reservation, or are you meeting someone?"

"We've got a reservation, under Inuyasha Taisho," Kagura said.

No flipping of reservation books to find names. "This way, Mr. Taisho. And may we have your name, ma'am?"

"Just call me Kagura," she told them, before rounding on Sesshoumaru. "Ok, so _how_ many times have you been here, that the waitresses know your name?" Kagura demanded.

"It's their job to be able to match every customer's face to a name," he said. "I assume you've never been here, because they don't know you."

"Oh, I'm rich enough to patronize the Torimatsu every night," Kagura said sarcastically.

They stepped inside an elevator, and which headed up.

"I told you to hurry up," Kagura said, checking her watch anxiously. "We're _so_ late."

The doors finally slid open. The waitresses led them down the corridor and opened a door for them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried happily.

"She wanted to come!" stuttered Jaken.

The waitresses bowed and excused themselves.

"Jaken," Kagura said, frowning. "This is a nightclub where the most dangerous -"

"Twenty-four!" Miroku yelled.

"Twenty-nine!" Kagome added.

"Thirty-three!" Inuyasha said.

"Bust! You're bust!" crowed Jakotsu.

"Fuck," Inuyasha grumbled, downing a large cup of sake.

"What sort of primitive drinking game is this?" asked Kagura, eyeing the paper cup and dice on the table.

"Six dice in a cup. The dice are rattled under the cup and on the table. We guess the amount showing. You get points for the number you guess, but if you go over the amount you drink the sake."

"Stupid, but if it makes them happy..." sighed Sango.

"Four!"

"Fourteen!"

"Bust!" laughed Jakotsu.

Maybe something at the back of everyone's minds told them they were going to get drunk as hell, but...

"What the fuck..."

"That's four cups already, Inuyasha!"

"Unfair!" Inuyasha muttered as he downed his fifth.

"Inuyasha is just terrible at this game," Houjo said pityingly.

"I'd like to see _you_ try," growled Inuyasha.

"Ok," Jakotsu said merrily. He shook the cup with the dice in it, and placed it upside-down on the table. "Kagome you start."

"Ten."

"Thirteen," Miroku said.

"Sixteen," Houjo added.

"Twenty-one," Inuyasha said.

Kagome squinted at the cup. "Twenty-three!"

Miroku played it safe. "Twenty-four."

"Twenty-five," Houjo said.

"Twenty-seven," Inuyasha said.

"That's your sixth cup, Inuyasha," Jakotsu said, pouring him a generous cup.

"Ok, now we play a different game, so _everyone_ can play," Sango said.

"I know," said Bankotsu. "Let's play... _Down With Sevens_."

"Ooo, good," Kagura said, sitting herself on the couch. "I love this game."

"How do you play, again?" asked Miroku.

"Ok, you count starting from one. Each person in the group takes a turn counting a number aloud. However, whenever you reach a number with seven in it, or a multiple of seven, you have to skip it and clap instead," explained Jakotsu. "I'll start. One."

"Two," said Bankotsu.

_Two hours later..._

"Ninety-nine... cups... of... sake... on the... wall..." sang Bankotsu, accompanied by Houjo, Inuyasha and Sango. "Ninety-nine cups of sake..."

Miroku and Jakotsu fiddled with the karaoke machine. "It won't work!" Miroku grumbled, banging the microphone hard on the coffee table.

"You didn't turn it on," Kagura said. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm taking Rin home. She's seen enough drunken idiots to scar her mind forever."

She ushered the half-sleeping girl out, followed by Jaken.

"God..." muttered Kagome, collapsing on the couch. Her vision was blurry.

Something moved beneath her. She caught a flash of silver and gold.

"Inuyasha?"

"Wrong person," Sesshoumaru said. He wasn't feeling too orientated himself...

"Oops," giggled Kagome. She rolled off him.

"Ninety-four cups of sake on the wall, ninety-four cups of sake..."

Jakotsu got the karaoke machine on and proceeded to blast out a song on it.

"Ninety-three cups of sake on the wall!!!" roared the singers, furious at Jakotsu's interruption.

Jakotsu sang even louder, turning the mike up.

"NINETY-TWO CUPS OF SAKE ON THE WALL!!!"

Someone's phone was ringing.

"Yours," Kagome said, prodding Sesshoumaru.

He groaned and dug around in his blazer pocket. "Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru, do you – Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you?" asked Inutaisho, hearing the 'cups of sake on the wall' in the background.

"Huh... the Torimatsu..."

"You're kidding." People actually _got_ rowdy at the Torimatsu? Inutaisho knew the yakuza gangsters liked to meet there and kill off their betrayers in the rooms, but no one in the history of Japan had yet to get openly drunk there.

"No, I'm not."

"Ok. Anyways, can you come home right now? We're being paid a visit by the president of Toyota..."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for sending me home, Inuyasha," Kagome said, occasionally slurring her words.

"No problem... happy birthday, Kagome." His hanyou blood was already clearing his head of the alcohol, but Jakotsu and Bankotsu he knew were pure stoned.

"Well, goodnight..." Kagome opened her door, and stepped inside.

Her family wasn't home. Then, she remembered. They were off visiting some relatives in Hokkaido.

She kicked off her shoes and fumbled upstairs in the dark.

Wait. She hadn't locked the door.

Muttering a curse, she made her way to the door again.

Stifling a yawn, she awkwardly fiddled with the doorknob.

Somehow, it sprang open.

He just stood there, only looking at her when the door opened.

"It's cold outside," Kagome said simply, before stepping aside to let him in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wait. She was naked?

Kagome _never_ slept naked.

It was only until she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully next to her that she realized why.

Oh, to hell with it all. Vaguely, Kagome remembered some clothes-shedding and lots of caressing and kissing.

She had, in the back of her mind, known this was going to happen. And she didn't even regret it.

She was an adult.

Life didn't mope – it moved on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, check this out," Jakotsu said, poring over a newspaper. "Naraku's been arrested..."

"You're kidding," she said in disbelief.

"Blackmail... embezzling... Holy, he embezzled his old company, and used the money to set up his own company," Bankotsu said.

"The media's just buzzing over this," said Jakotsu. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, considering how unpopular Naraku is with everyone... he'll probably get stuck in jail forever," Bankotsu guessed.

"Good riddance," Jakotsu commented.

"What happened to Kikyou?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Don't know. Probably off to find another rich man to screw -"

Kagome's office doors flew open. "Bankotsu?" asked Sesshoumaru, sounding as if his teeth were clenched. "Can you talk to this mentally insane person?"

Bankotsu caught the phone Sesshoumaru threw him.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru I honestly swear you're the only one for me – Sesshoumaru? Who is this?"

"Bankotsu."

"Hi, Bankotsu-kun. This is Kikyou. Sorry to disturb you or anything, but is Sesshoumaru there?"

"Umm..." Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru, who glared and shook his head. "No, he isn't. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, would you? Thanks! Can you tell him that compared to his brother he's so completely more gorgeous and talented and rich – I mean, smart. And can you ask if he's available for dinner tonight?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "No, he isn't. But I do know someone who is. Naraku, in his jail cell. Bye." He hung up.

"Does she ever give up?" Kagome wondered.

"No. But you wonder how many perfumes and bags one woman needs."

"Knowing Kikyou? She'll never tire of them," Jakotsu said.

"Yeah, true. I mean, considering she was willing to sleep with _Naraku_ for them..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't believe it," laughed Inuyasha for the fiftieth time. "She called Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, and the best part was, she called right when we were wondering which rich guy she'd target next," Kagome added, smirking.

"And Bankotsu handled it, you said?"

"Gods, he was _so_ funny!"

"Good grief..." sighed Inuyasha, shaking his head.

Sunlight streamed through the large glass windows of the office cafeteria. Maybe it wasn't as cozy and homely as some employees wanted, but it was certainly convenient and had food selections for all.

And today, judging by the buzz from other tables, it seemed that Naraku wasn't the only one being discussed – though only few seemed to be talking about Kikyou.

Inuyasha was still trying to get over it. "You mean, all these years, no one figures out what a loser that guy is?"

"Well, it's not like he's going to wave a big signboard saying, 'Yeah, I'm a criminal, arrest me!' right? And seeing as he's so damned good at being sneaky..."

"True... but you never know," sighed Inuyasha. "Say, when you're done poking your food around..."

"Sorry," Kagome said. She always seemed to have to play with the garnishing on her plate once she was done. Today, she was slowly slicing her lemon quarter into paper-thin slices. For the orchid that had gone on the side, Kagome had already wiped any sauce off it and saved it. As for the parsley... well, you could always do something with parsley. Count the leaves, for instance.

"What the heck are you going to do, eat the lemon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe." She started cutting the slices into two.

Noticeably, none of them had yet to touch on That Night with the other, but both seemed fine with that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sooner or later, someone would've asked the question. Sango beat the rest to it.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked.

Kagome debated the question. "Yeah."

"Oh my god," began Sango, before a smile broke out on her face. "You did? I mean, he's... perfect."

Kagome caught herself thinking of someone _more_ perfect than Inuyasha, before squashing the thought. "Not bad, I guess," she said.

"No, I mean, _perfect_. Cute, rich..."

"Well, I'm not exactly certain I want to carry on a relationship with him."

Sango stared at her. "You're not?"

"Well, thinking about it logically... I was drunk, I _doubt_ he was drunk, but who cares? The point is..."

"The point is?"

"The point is... I don't know. We're not _for_ each other, I guess."

"No way!" Sango's jaw dropped.

"I mean, I really, really like him. It just... doesn't seem right."

"Oh, gods," sighed Sango. "You, Kagome need counseling. And I'll make sure you get it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her," Sesshoumaru said, backing further and further away from Kagura, glad that his desk was separating them.

"That's _precisely _why you're in trouble. You didn't _do_ anything."

"What didn't I do?"

"Argh, you annoying, damned, pathetic -"

"Wait, before you come here and start insulting me to hell and back, mind telling me why you're so upset?"

"Where the hell were you after I left with Rin?"

"I was called away. Dad wanted me to meet a president of some company. Work first, you know."

"No, no, no!" cried Kagura in exasperation. "Love first! Work second! Got that?"

He looked her square in the eye. "No..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I mean it – everything."

"What? No, you goddamned hentai."

"Fine, not every little detail. But _something_."

"No!" Inuyasha stared at Miroku.

"Fine, fine... what did you do in the morning?"

"She went to work already and left me ramen."

Miroku ogled Inuyasha. "That's all?"

"Was I supposed to do something else?"

"No _wonder_ Kikyou left you..."

"Huh?"

"You have to wake her up with gentle declarations of unending love, bring her breakfast in bed and -"

Inuyasha squinted. "What?"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Miroku said as though speaking to a small boy. "I'll make you an appointment with Japan's best love specialist to discuss your apparent problems."


	18. Philosophy and Strategy

**A/N: **::Ducks angry readers:: Ok, I'm SORRY!!! I'll never pull off such a stunt again!!! I solemnly swear to update soon!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 18: Philosophy and Strategy**

"No, it's not like that -"

"What _is_ it like, Miss Higurashi?" the tiny, balding man asked.

Kagome would've killed Sango. This 'counselor' was a nutcase!

"Well, it was like… a whim. Yeah. A drunken whim."

"Kagome, do I need to tell you the consequences of this drunken whim?" sighed Myouga.

"Umm… well, Kikyou might get really mad at me. Kikyou is his ex," Kagome explained.

Myouga rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Kagome, you could have a baby. You could get STDs. You might get stressed from work and have no one to turn to. And if you just ditch the guy you slept with, how are you going to deal with them?"

"I don't think Inuyasha has aids or anything."

"Ok, the point is, you're not allowed to simply walk away from a relationship, at such an intimate moment. Besides, what's wrong with Inuyasha? He's rich, cute and -"

Kagome stared. "Did Sango pay you?"

"Errrm… Anyways, I know Inuyasha is a good man, and you should try and get together with him as soon as possible."

She looked at him solemnly. "But I don't even love him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Women need to be assured they are loved. You, obviously, have a problem with that."

"I don't see a problem," Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Myouga sighed. "Inuyasha, you need to carefully reconsider your tactics for wooing women. For them, they have only four things they look for in men. First, see if he's a cute face. If he is, then check for the net worth of the man. Thirdly, check for intelligence and then personality. You're a cute face, I'm sure you've got a considerable net worth, but at the rate you treat your women I'm not sure about your intelligence…"

"Ok, how am I supposed to treat women, since you're so smart?"

"Hold long conversations over the phone. Send the occasional gift, flowers or a card. Don't forget any important dates and always make sure you're loving and thoughtful and -"

"Are you married?" interrupted Inuyasha.

The counselor looked taken back. "Pardon?"

"Well, seeing as you're so knowledgeable on the subject Dating 101 I'm assuming you have a wife and maybe two or three mistresses?"

"You are right to assume so, unfortunately, that is not the case."

"Excellent," Inuyasha said. "Goodbye, Mr. Myouga."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He has the best opportunities to get the perfect girl, and he won't take them," complained Kagura.

"Maybe because he can't talk," Myouga shrugged, staring at the man whom Kagura practically dragged in.

The man glared. "I will personally squash you to death if you ever make such a comment again."

"My apologies…" murmured Myouga, starting to sweat. Was there no end to his crazy patients? First, some angry woman who was afraid of commitment, then some completely immature dope who didn't know how to woo women; now this guy who didn't know how to confess his feelings, and wanted to murder people?

"Well, like I was saying," Kagura said. "Can you help me out here?"

"Of course," Myouga said apologetically. "Ummm… who is this girl he doesn't show feelings for?"

"His secretary."

"Well, is she an older woman?"

"No, younger."

"Well, is she… ugly?"

"I _said_ she was the perfect girl," Kagura snapped.

"Well, I'm trying to find some imperfection in her so Mr. Taisho can have an excuse not to like her," Myouga said patiently. "Ok, is she… fat?"

"Not really," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ugly?"

"Not really."

"Bitchy?"

"Not really."

"Good grief…" sighed Kagura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A hundred and five, a hundred and six, Jaken-sama is very great, a hundred and nine, and hundred and ten -"

"Rin," Kagura said.

Rin stopping swinging the skipping rope she was holding, while Jaken, looking dizzy, kept hopping up and down anyways.

For Kagura had long learned that children were never as innocent as they seemed. She only had to look at her own sister Kanna to prove that. So, if she could employ Rin into using brain-washing tactics on Sesshoumaru…

"Rin, I need your help with something."

"Ok! Just don't ask me about long division, I don't know _that_."

"No, it's not about long division," Kagura smiled. "It's about… umm… _helping_ your father."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't do this," Inuyasha growled for the fiftieth time.

"Either you do it, or say bye bye to any girl you ever meet," Miroku said righteously. "I'm giving up office time to coach you properly."

"Argh…" groaned Inuyasha. "And you're getting paid for _working_, not coaching."

"Coaching you is more hard work than anything else we do in the office," Jakotsu said.

"Ok, we'll take it from the top. Inuyasha, meet my girlfriend's sister, Jakotsu. Jakotsu, this is my flat-mate Inuyasha. Just to let you know, in case you decide to turn up the heat or anything, you're not allowed in my room," Miroku said with a wink.

"Oh? And what would you know of such things?" asked Jakotsu with a coquettish smirk, playing his part to perfection.

"I'm not gay," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"No, we're pretending Jakotsu is a girl. This is the part where you fake anger and threaten to punch out my brains. Then you purposely whisper loudly that I have the best bounciest bed and damn if you don't use it sometime," instructed Miroku. "Then we all laugh like it's some big joke, and we hit it off together."

"Say, Inuyasha, should we go get a drink at the bar?" asked Jakotsu.

"Umm… sure…"

"No, no; you say it in a more sexy way."

"How the hell am I supposed to make 'umm… sure' sound sexy?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Your brother does it," Jakotsu said, casting Inuyasha the Evil Eye.

"Well, stuff this shit," grumbled Inuyasha.

"We're not stuffing any shit. Now, Inuyasha, we'll start again…" Miroku said patiently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need mommy to sign this form."

He looked at Rin strangely; he had explained her motherless situation to her before. Getting no response from her, he took the piece of paper from her and studied it.

"Can't Kagura attend?"

"She said she was going to London on holidays," Rin said.

"Why do you have parent-teacher conferences in grade school anyways?" muttered Sesshoumaru.

"Because. You're supposed to go to work and mommy comes to school and the teacher tells mommy what a good girl I've been."

"Can't they just give a year-end report?"

"Re… port?"

"Never mind," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well? Can you come then?" pouted Rin. Ha, she'd hit a nerve. No way, however much he loved his daughter, was Sesshoumaru putting up with a drooling teacher for an hour after work, and this she knew.

For his part, Sesshoumaru remembered vaguely a bad experience with one of her kindergarten teachers. The woman had opened the conversation with 'Are you married?'

"Seesssshooouumaaruuu-saaaamaaa," began Rin, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell my teacher? And all my friends' moms are going…"

Fine. Surrender. Sesshoumaru could envision the white flag waving atop his head.

He reserved the right to kill Kagura for going to London.

Instead, he handed Rin his crisp white handkerchief to mop up non-existent tears and got out his phone book. What was Kagome's number again?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your daughter is very bright, Mrs. Taisho. Not to mention, she works well with her peers and is an absolutely charming child," the teacher said warmly.

"She takes after her father," Kagome said brightly, like any doting wife and mother. Thank god she had taken Drama Club – her acting skills were highly polished.

"If that's the case, you're a lucky woman," smiled the teacher.

_Oh, absolutely_, thought Kagome sarcastically. _My _charming_ boss calls me after hours and tells – no, commands – me to be his daughter's mother for a night. Well, not that anyone can resist Rin…_

She plastered a smile to her face, nodded to the teacher, and took Rin's hand between five-minute intervals or so. The teacher's voice drifted in and out of her head so fast…

Before she knew it, the magical closing speech was made.

"Well, Rin has continuously shown good work and I certainly hope she keeps it up!"

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Thank you," said Rin.

"Well, Rin, we should be going."

The teacher stood up with them. "You're the last ones, I'll walk you out."

Kagome blanched slightly. "There's no need…"

"Oh, it's alright." There was no way for Kagome to refuse this, so she found Rin and herself accompanied by the chatting teacher as they made their way to the car park.

_Employing chatty teachers should be a crime_, thought Kagome, before regretting it. The woman was only trying to be friendly…

"You preserve your looks well," she was saying. "You don't look more than twenty-five! How do you do it?"

"Umm… tomato," Kagome said. "Yeah. You slice tomato and use it on your skin every so often. It helps a lot."

"I certainly should try that, if the results are that fantastic… so, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you, really?"

"Me? Oh, twenty…" Kagome trailed off, realizing it hadn't been the smartest thing to say.

To her credit, the teacher remained composed. "Twenty? And Rin is…"

"Oh, I see my ride home," Kagome said, spotting Jaken besides a car. "We really should be going. Say bye, Rin."

"Bye," Rin said, not really catching on the awkward moment. As fast as possible, Kagome fled to the safety of the car.

"How did it go?" asked Sesshoumaru as Jaken closed the doors behind them.

"As bad as bad can be," sighed Kagome.

"The teacher as I was clever and nice. Kagome-chan said I took after you."

"Ever the loving wife?" smirked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah," snorted Kagome cynically. "And guess what? Now that teacher thinks I'm some sort of crazy woman who gave birth when I was thirteen or something."

"How does age come into everything?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"She was busy talking about beauty secrets on the way out…" muttered Kagome.

"Poor woman must've gotten the shock of her life."

"Yeah. She just stopped and stared."

"Well, she should mind her own business next time," Sesshoumaru said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How did it go?"

"Oh, it was the greatest!" Rin said enthusiastically. "Can I do it again?"

"Of course," Kagura smiled.

"I can't wait! When do we start?"

"As soon as you like."

"Kagome-chan is a born actress."

"You are simply talented, Rin."

"I really want to try it again."

"You definitely should…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?"

"It's the end of the year," shrugged Rin. "Last year we had all this too."

"So how come I wasn't informed?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You took me out of school early and went to Australia."

"I did?"

"Yeah. And this year they're having the end-of-school Family Night again, and you've _got_ to come. With Kagome-chan or somebody."

"Actually, I think I'm going to America that night. What day is it?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Oh, right." He opened his diary to Wednesday. In writing unmistakably Kagome's was a flight schedule on that day. "Yeah, we're going."

Oh, shoot. Kagura's plan wasn't going to work this way. "Can I see?" asked Rin, taking the diary from him. Thanking Kagura for teaching her to read diaries, she found Wednesday and looked under there.

_Wednesday… Gate 16… Departure time, 10:35 pm…_

"Hey, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, her eyes wide and beguiling. "You only leave after ten at night…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Am I getting paid for this?" Kagome asked as she watched the stream of families leave the car park.

"What do we do here, anyways?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin stared out the car window. "There's a barbeque, then there's games."

"Barbeque?" asked Kagome, wishing she hadn't worn her new top that she'd meant for the plane ride later on. Someone always managed to spill something on her at barbeques.

"Games?" repeated Sesshoumaru, his expression unreadable.

"Can we please, please go now?" begged Rin. "I'm hungry."

"Ok," sighed Kagome, sliding out of the car.

The girl brightened immediately as she jumped outside. "There's Shippou! Hey, Shippou! Wait for me!"

"Watch the road and cars, Rin," Kagome said, taking Rin's hand and crossing the road.

"Shippou!" A small boy about Rin's age with flaming red hair turned around.

"Oh, hi, Rin!" he said cheerily.

"Shippou, this is my mom, Kagome. Kagome – I mean, okaa-san, this is my friend Shippou."

"Hello, Shippou," Kagome said, smiling.

"Anyways, we need to get the swings before everyone else," Rin said. Together the two children ran off in the direction of the playground.

"Is that your daughter?" asked a woman, approaching Kagome. "My son Shippou talks about her all the time."

"Rin does too," Kagome said. "Oh, I'm Kagome, by the way."

"I'm Midoriko. Did you just come from work?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I'm just leaving on a business trip after this."

"Oh, I see. What do you do?"

They started walking towards the playground where Rin and Shippou were busy on the swings. "Well, I work for Taisho Corps."

"Oh, that! Isn't it doing well?"

"Quite well, I would think… Rin, you need to hold on to the sides!"

"The food's ready," a man said, coming towards them with two plates of food.

"Thank you," Midoriko said, taking a plate from him. "Kagome, this is my husband, Onigumo. Onigumo, meet Kagome, Rin's mom."

"Nice to meet you, Onigumo" Kagome said. "I should find my husband too."

"I'll help you; it's really crowded now," volunteered Midoriko.

"Alright, thanks, then," Kagome smiled. "Actually, I think I see him."

Midoriko looked in the direction Kagome was facing. "The silver-haired one?"

"Yeah, him."

The woman blushed. "I think my niece is flirting with him."

"Is she?" Kagome asked, tiptoeing slightly over the crowds. A young woman with dyed red hair in a short skirt was hovering attentively around Sesshoumaru.

"I'll get her to stop," sighed Midoriko. "I'm very sorry. She's just in her senior year at high school, and she's into 'sang-every-hot-guy-you-see' mode. But take it as a compliment to your husband."

"It's ok," Kagome said.

"Harumi! Have some decency, for god's sake," Midoriko said, as they came within speaking range of the two.

"Oba-san?" asked the girl.

Kagome could've sworn Sesshoumaru looked thankful, almost.

"Well, Midoriko, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Midoriko's son Shippou is one of Rin's closer friends," introduced Kagome.

"You're married?" asked Harumi incredulously, a blush creeping on her faces. No wonder he'd never said a word to her…

"Excuse us," Sesshoumaru said. "I will retrieve our daughter."

"Silly girl," sighed Midoriko when she was alone with her niece.

"How was I supposed to know? I thought he was someone's older brother…"

"In a business shirt?"

"Well, you never know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why don't you ever just tell them to shut up?" asked Kagome.

"Well, if someone is the daughter of an important client, you don't tell them to go away," Sesshoumaru said. "Shutting your ears is better – why waste time even saying shut up?"

"To each him own," shrugged Kagome.

"I want to go on the swings again," Rin said. "Kagome-chan, will you race with me?"

"You just ate; it'll cause indigestion," Kagome told her.

"No it won't… please? Pretty please?"

"Fine…" sighed Kagome, getting up slowly.

_Everything's going so well_, giggled Rin silently. Even when she'd whispered to Shippou's cousin that she had a silver-haired older brother…

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Won't you push me?" asked Rin, beginning to swing. Kagome was already ahead of her, getting higher and higher.

"Now I'm higher!" sang Rin, Sesshoumaru grudgingly helping her.

"Unfair!" pouted Kagome. "You had help. Which is so totally -"

"You're heavy," Sesshoumaru said, taking hold of the sides of her swing and pushing her forward.

Only when she came back down she had to resist letting her legs fly back and kick him.

"I am _not_ heavy; you are going to _die_ for that comment," Kagome said furiously.

"Thanks would be in order, seeing as I'm helping you."

"Well, I don't need help!" insisted Kagome.

"Fine," he said simply, nudging Rin higher and higher.

"I'm winning!" laughed Rin.

"Still worried about weight problems?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome swallowed. "Not really…"

"Good."

And Kagome found herself flying high up in the air…


	19. Couch or Floor or Bed?

**A/N: **It's been a long wait, I know. I'm sorry. I had writer's block. The worst kind – the kind where you know EXACTLY where you're taking the story, but you can't get the words out. But I think we'll have clear sailing from now on. :D

Thank you so much to my readers who have supported me, and are still reviewing up to a day ago. n.n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 19: Couch or Floor or Bed**

"I won," laughed Kagome.

Rin pouted. "You're bigger. And Sesshoumaru-sama helped you. No fair. I want a rematch."

"Nonsense. I won, end of story," giggled Kagome.

Damn. There went Rin's chances of getting another tender moment between those two.

"Rin!" Shippou ran up to them.

"Yeah, Shippou?" Rin turned to her friend.

"Can you stay over tonight? Mom said yes, can you? Please, please, pretty please?"

"Ooh, yes! Oh, can I? Kagome – I mean, okaa-san, can I? Please?"

Kagome smiled. "Ask your father, Rin."

"Daddy!" asked Rin, running up to Sesshoumaru. "Can I go? Can I go?"

"Shush, I'm on the phone…" Sesshoumaru clapped his hand over the mouthpiece. "Well, I'm sorry, but that isn't possible… No, no, I can't meet with you anytime, I'm leaving Japan for America tonight… Maybe you should speak with my colleague. I'll refer you to –"

"Otou-san! Please!" begged Rin, her eyes sparkling. If she could infuriate him enough…

Sesshoumaru shushed her before going back to his conversation. "I'll refer you to -"

"_Sesshoumaru-sama_! Can… I… go… to…"

"Rin, ask your mom!" Sesshoumaru said in frustration.

"Ok! Mom, can I go?"

"Umm…" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru uncertainly, who was mentally kicking himself for his slip of the tongue.

"Please?" asked Shippou. "I'll take good care of her…"

"Alright then," Kagome said. "I'll just speak with your mother a bit, Shippou, to make sure it's ok…"

And behind them, Rin smiled her own secret little smile. In the eyes of her school and friends, Kagome was irrefutably Rin's mother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye Rin!" Kagome hugged Rin tightly.

"Bye, Kagome," whispered Rin, snuggling up to Kagome.

"Bye Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin clung to his leg.

He nodded. "Bye good. Jaken will pick you up from your friend's house tomorrow. Thank your host and don't be inconsiderate. Don't -"

"I think she knows," Kagome said, placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'll be good," nodded Rin convincingly.

Kagome waved one more time before stepping inside the car.

"Next time, Kagura goes in my place, alright?" sighed Kagome. That swing incident… no, everything was getting too close for comfort.

"I won't attend such a function next time," Sesshoumaru said, before falling silent. To think, he had nearly let himself go. What had he been thinking? First fooling around with Kag – no, his _secretary_, on the swings, then calling her Rin's mother? He could feel the blood rushing to the tips of his ears, and the mere thought of _that_ made his cheeks turn pink. Thank god for the darkness of the night that hid his face in the shadows.

The two drove on in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome ripped open her fifth bag of peanuts and stared at the tiny screen in front of her. Pathetic – she was watching old reruns of some silly samurai movie. Lots of sappy romance, crappy fighting scenes and corny 'selfless' deaths topped off plain, boring slapstick.

Oh, the boredom of long flights. She contemplated asking for another pack of peanuts.

Peanuts, peanuts, peanuts. Didn't they have almonds or cashews?

Beside her, Sesshoumaru appeared engrossed in a thick book with lots of characters Kagome didn't even know existed.

Fine. She would try and make conversation. It was the least she could do, considering how long the flight would be.

"What're you reading?"

"It's the memoirs and battle strategies of a shogun from the Tokugawa clan."

"Oh." History was one of her weakest points. So much as for making conversation when she knew nothing of what she was talking about.

Screw it all.

Kagome went back to her movie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hotel sheets were so fine… so soft… Perfect for any jet-lagged traveler. Curling under the down comforter, Kagome allowed herself to drift off.

Before a single second had passed, someone pulled the comforter firmly from her.

"I'm cold," she whimpered.

"You're late." The hard, cool voice jolted her back to reality.

Her eyes flew open, and found themselves a few inches away from two gold eyes glaring at her.

"Pervert!" shrieked Kagome, grabbing her pillow and slamming it towards his face. Damned skirts – always riding up when one didn't pay attention. Hers covered a meager portion of her legs.

He grabbed the offending pillow from her, watching as she groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"You were expected half an hour ago."

"I must've fallen asleep while unpacking."

"Then you have been sleeping for three hours."

"In my nice clothes, too," moaned Kagome, eyeing the offending wrinkles in her outfit. "Who the hell let you in?"

"Housekeeping. Now get up or I'll fire you."

Kagome yawned sleepily. "Go ahead."

Sesshoumaru eyed the digital clock on the sideboard. They were late, _really _late for a meeting over lunch. And Kagome wouldn't budge. Did he honestly know another woman so infuriating?

Hopefully not. He wasn't sure how much he could take.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negotiations. Contracts signed. More negotiations.

Kagome sat through one particularly drab morning, looking at the most boring, grey city scene ever, half-listening to a man try and convince an unimpressed Sesshoumaru about some deal.

Switching off, she discreetly peeked out the huge glass windows. A huge McDonalds sign stood tall in the air. Cars zoomed to and fro, with tiny specks of people rushing around.

Speaking of McDonalds, she was hungry.

Well, considering she was making good money just sitting there looking interested, Kagome waited patiently for them to finish talking.

Then, after an eternity, they seemed to stop talking so seriously.

"We can talk this over lunch."

"If you wish to."

"I would like to bring a friend. She wouldn't bother us."

"Of course. Kagome, we're going now."

The man stared as Sesshoumaru Taisho's seemingly quiet secretary trotted out of the room after him. What role did she play? She had the body to be sleeping around with rich men, but she was too soft-spoken for that role. And she looked too young and intelligent.

Not to mention, she looked uncannily Kikyou-like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right this way, please. Mr. Inman has already arrived."

Mr. Inman? Kagome didn't even have a clue who the person negotiating with Sesshoumaru earlier was. What a sloppy secretary she was becoming, she mused.

The restaurant itself was obviously not a cheap wine-and-dine steak outlet. Sesshoumaru looked oblivious but as Kagome passed by tables she found herself admiring the décor and table settings.

They followed the waitress, who led them to their table.

"Mr. Inman, your guests have arrived."

Kagome tore her eyes away from a real potted palm tree with coconuts on it (honestly, it wasn't everyday she saw coconut palms in restaurants) to focus on the table before her.

And the man, Inman, whose name turned out later on to be Jonathan, was busy introducing his friend to Sesshoumaru. He was acting rather proud of his friend, too.

Kagome gawked as elegantly as possible.

Inman took no notice. "So, I would like to present you with my girlfriend, Kikyou. She's actually Japanese too…"

Kagome heard no more. She cringed as she felt Kikyou glaring straight at her.

There was a song they used to sing in kindergarten.

_It's a small world after all…_

Boy, was this going to be a fun trip now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inman was cracking some joke; Kagome didn't catch the punch line.

Kikyou leaned over, her eyes glaring fire. "What are you doing here?" she hissed in Japanese.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. What, first Inuyasha, then Naraku. Now, you're going for rich American men?" Kagome shot back.

"We love each other!"

"Self-delusions," snorted Kagome. "What, let me guess, you and Inuyasha loved each other too? You and Naraku were soul mates? I wonder what happened…"

"Inuyasha and I _did_ love each other. Until _you_ came along," Kikyou snapped bitterly.

Kagome glanced across the table at Sesshoumaru. His eyes met hers for a spilt second, before he turned his stony gaze back on Inman. But Kagome could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face, and watched his eyebrow arch just a fraction of a centimetre.

Damn youkai hearing. Kagome resisted sniggering.

"Not my fault you're a money-loving bitch," sighed Kagome.

"Oh, like you don't? You _were_ sleeping with Sesshoumaru back when the press published the story. You probably paid off some people to tell your lies."

Kagome caught herself before she burst out laughing as Sesshoumaru's eyebrow shot up further.

"Actually, Kikyou, I wasn't."

"You _so_ were. Now, I'll kill you if you snag Jonathan."

Now Sesshoumaru finally sent a glance Kikyou's way; Kagome couldn't tell if it was irritation, amusement or arrogance.

"I don't like American men," Kagome said decidedly.

"Good. Stay out of my business," Kikyou said, her eyes narrowed.

"Sure. And I won't tell Jonathan here about your dealings with Inuyasha or Naraku. Or that you are the official slut of Japan." Kagome lowered her voice conspiratorially – by just looking at them, you would think they were best of friends. Until you heard Kagome's next words.

"So, is it true Elizabeth Arden powder is bad for your skin? You, of course buying the best products, should know – your skin looks peely and dry. Or was it this way already? I recommend Clinique moisturizers."

In truth, Kagome knew little about powder and moisturizers. She never used the stuff, anyways. Instead, she rattled off the top of her head the brands that popped into her mind.

"Shut up, Kagome-whore. Are you sure you checked your lipstick? That nasty shade of red can only be used by one type of women."

"Lipstick? You must be mistaken, I'm not wearing any. But I would say you try Lancome for lip gloss, it makes the ugly wrinkly lips disappear."

"Or maybe, since you're sleeping around with all the Taishou Corps. executives, you can buy yourself a new brain?"

"Nah… I'll make you a deal. When I get myself a new brain, you take those implants out of your chest."

"Excuse me," Kikyou said in English, gritting her teeth. "I need to use the restroom."

"It's to your left outside the door," called Kagome in a friendly tone.

Kikyou promptly fled the table then, cheeks flushed in anger.

"I'm glad you're getting on well," commented Inman.

"Never better," smiled Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pulling a white T-shirt over his head, Sesshoumaru finished dressing and stepped out of a fog-filled bathroom.

Kagome sat innocently cross-legged on the bed, dressed in pale blue bear pyjamas and wrapped in one of his sleeping yukatas, her eyes big and very Rin-like.

"Who the hell let you in?"

"Housekeeping," she said, doing an awful imitation of his voice.

"Ok, _why_ are you here?"

She looked surprised. "To call Rin-chan, of course."

"Now, _why_ can't you call her from your room?"

Kagome stared, puzzled. "Because it's easier for two people to make a phone call than both of us calling separate."

"And why would I be calling Rin?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean… you don't?"

"I don't see why -"

"Anyone ever told you you're a big meanie? You mean, you _never_ call her on business trips? I call home every night!"

He could be patient. Yes, he could. "I don't see the point."

"It shows you care, and you're thinking of her."

"But -"

"Whatever. Call her _now_."

Wow. Innocent and beguiling, his ass. Talk about little miss bossy.

Grudgingly, he picked up his phone and started dialling.

"Hello!" Even Rin's bright bubbly nature came bursting through, hundreds of miles away.

"Hello…" Now, how did he get himself into these awkward situations?

Rin solved the problem. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!! How are you??? Are you alright? You never call! Are you sure everything's fine? Where's Kagome-chan? Is there -"

"You talk," Sesshoumaru said, thrusting Kagome the phone.

"Rin-chan?"

"Kagome-chan! How are you?"

"Good, thank you. You?"

"Never better. We bought ice-cream today!"

"Sounds delicious."

"Yeah, chocolate caramel."

_In Japan…_

"Hey, Rin," Kagura called from the other side of the room. "Who's that?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the girl said happily.

"Him? The loser… let me talk to him."

"Actually, I'm talking to Kagome-chan."

Kagura's ears perked up. "Ask are they in their hotel?"

_In the US…_

"Oh, Kagome-chan, are you in your hotel already?"

"Yeah, we came back awhile ago."

_In Japan…_

Two people… one phone… equalled one hotel room. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Put Sesshoumaru on, _now_."

_In the US…_

Sesshoumaru took the phone from Kagome. "Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagura wants to talk with you, she -"

"_Sesshoumaru Taishou_! You'll be the death of me!" his ears winced – why did he think Kagura was about to lecture about his love life soon?

"Uh, hi Kagura…"

"You are in the same hotel room as _her_ and you're busy calling over here!? Get to work, man! Do I need to teach you to unbutton your pants, or what?"

"Kagura!" He looked at Kagome, who had now become innocent, beguiling and apparently deaf. You would have to be, to not hear Kagura's voice practically yelling over the phone.

"This is the _perfect_ opportunity! What could possible be more romantic or convenient? I mean -"

"Perfect opportunity for _what_?"

"Good lord… if you're too stupid to figure that out, maybe you're not right for Kagome after all."

"Excellent notion. I'm not the right person. _Bye_!"

"Don't you dare hang up on -"

"Bye!" He hung up. He glared at Kagome. "This was a bad idea."

"Whatever," she said, yawning.

No. That girl was _not_ falling asleep on his bed, in his room.

(A/N: I hate author's notes interrupting the story. Btw, I think Kagome's drunk… you know how these characters are. They don't cooperate. Can't you see I'm trying to keep them apart for now so I can write my story _my _way? But no, Kagome's gone and gotten herself drunk. Anyways… eenie, meanie, meanie, moe… Does Kagome-chan stay or go? What do you think? It's too OC if she stays, not to mention _scandalous_! It's not fun if she goes, meaning Sesshie's an ass by kicking her out. How about…)

"I propose a compromise."

"I'm listening," Kagome said.

"You can sleep here, but you're taking the couch."

"NO!"

"Or you can leave."

"How about…" she looked thoughtful. "You take the couch, I take the bed. Or we share the bed. It's big enough." She bounced lightly on the king-sized mattress.

"NO!" It was his turn to protest.

"Fine, fine… give me your blanket, I'll sleep on the floor," grumbled Kagome, pouting.

"Whatever." As she hopped off the bed, he swept the cover quilt off and handed it to her, along with a pillow.

"Meanie," Kagome said, casting him a dirty look, spreading the quilt out on the floor, glaring at him.

_Why, oh why, did she torment him so_? Sesshoumaru sank onto the bed, the pillows cushioning his head as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn't feeling comfortable – no, not at all.

"How un-gentlemanly, hogging the bed and making me sleep on the floor," muttered Kagome.

"I didn't hear that, care to repeat?" asked Sesshoumaru from the bed.

"I'm sleep-talking," snapped Kagome.

He said nothing, but switched off the light, staring off into the darkness.

This was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He could imagine Kagome casting him the Evil Eye from the floor.

Beep beep. The digital clock beeped softly, signalling it was one o'clock.

Five minutes crawled by.

Another five minutes crawled by.

Sesshoumaru held his breath. Kagome was too silent – he knew she was awake.

_DAMN_ Kagome… she was screwing with his mind.

Sitting up quickly, he felt for the main switch, flipping it on. Light flooded the room.

He looked down the side of the bed at Kagome below.

"What now?"

"Hop up," he said abruptly.

Kagome broke into a smile. Grabbing her pillow, she wrinkled her nose in a Rin-type smile and crawled under the covers with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Discovering the Unknown readers, I have one page currently typed out. XP Not my fault… how the hell am I supposed to explain sex to Rin, via Kagome?Unattainable Geisha readers… suggestions would be nice. I'm updating ASAP… but we'll see. Real life is getting in the way… XP


	20. Because the Truth Hurts

**Chapter 20: Because the Truth Hurts**

"Oh, please. _I_ have to come along? Why? I was planning to go shopping." Kikyou pouted.

And spend all his hard-earned money? Pshaw. Inman was no fool. "What's wrong with coming along? You seem to get on perfectly well with that Kagome. You'd be good company for each other."

Yeah, he probably thought if Kagome liked her enough, she'd recommend that Sesshoumaru go through with the deal. Bullshit. Kikyou knew better. Even if Kagome liked her, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be easily convinced by a mere secretary.

Oh, whatever. Maybe Kikyou would go along. She'd enjoy throwing insults Kagome's way. And she'd spend extra time on her beauty routine today. Nothing was better than making Kagome look positively shabby besides her. And maybe Sesshoumaru would even consider Kikyou as a potential girlfriend.

-

The door knocked. "Housekeeping."

"Sesshoumaru?" murmured Kagome sleepily. With her left hand she reached to the side table, feeling for the clock to see what time it was. Her hand hit random buttons, some of them beeping indignantly.

He cracked his eyes open. "What?"

"I heard someone knocking."

"Well, go open the door." God – did she need his permission to move?

"Umm… your tail…" Kagome eyed the fluffy tail lying lazily across her, effectively trapping her.

He made it disappear, taking its warmth with it. Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"Woman."

"What?" she asked.

"Your hand."

Blushing, Kagome looked down. "Where?"

He stopped himself rolling his eyes. "Not _there_." Her right hand was twisted in his hair, and pulling hard too.

It was too tangled. No matter how hard she wrestled, she couldn't get free from the long silver strands.

"I can't get it out!"

"Who told you to put it in there?"

"Not my fault! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You were the one that wanted to sleep with me."

"And you agreed! So it's your fault!"

Kagome was getting more annoying by the moment. He jerked his head sharply, but his hair only tightened around her fingers and wrist more.

"Oww! It hurts!"

"Well, I'm trying to get it out."

Damn him and his stupid excuses. Kagome kicked his legs for good measure.

"Will you hold your legs still?" snapped Sesshoumaru. "I'm trying!"

His fingers worked swiftly, tugging at her hand and his hair. It took nearly a minute to coax her thumb free, and he set to work on her other fingers.

"Open them a bit." He pulled a bit of hair twisted between her fore and middle fingers.

"Huh?"

But she, evidently, was too dumb to know what was going on. Sesshoumaru bit back his cutting remark and prodded her fingers. "Spread them."

"Oh." Obediently, she did as he asked, and he finally tugged his hair free.

She smiled at her hand happily. "There we go. It's free now."

"Whatever."

-

Kagome stifled a yawn. The men were deep in discussion, and she was yet again left to fall asleep.

"Can't understand what's going on? Why bother coming?" asked Kikyou snidely.

"Because unlike some people, I have a _job_, and it means coming along." Kagome looked bored. "You know the meaning of that word 'job', right? You work for your money – which is a concept you can't seem to get."

Kikyou snorted, and whipped out a compact mirror. Carefully, she reapplied a thick red coat of lipstick.

"Hey, you might want to go easy on the red stuff. Your lips look like two fat slices of beetroot," Kagome advised. She was rewarded with a glare from Kikyou.

A few minutes ticked by in blessed peace. Well, it depended on how you defined peace. In their dictionary, peace meant not flying at each other, but it didn't mean you couldn't mutter swear words.

"Ne, Kikyou. How did you manage to seduce an American?" Kagome asked curiously.

"What seducing are you talking about? He went chasing after me!"

"Ha, ha. Are you sure? Or were you walking around the streets in a skirt the size of a belt? Makes it a lot easier to take off, don't you think?"

"Hello? You're the one sleeping with your boss."

Kagome laughed. "I learn from the best. And no, I haven't slept with him."

"Liar." She looked dreamy for a second. "How can anyone not sleep with him?"

"Umm… anyone with a personality opposite yours?"

"Shut up and go back to being the good little secretary. Get us coffee or something."

"Of course, because I'm _such_ a good girl. Unlike someone who got fired." Kagome looked towards the two men and raised her voice a little. "Does anyone want coffee? Or tea?"

Sesshoumaru passed, Inman wanted an Earl Grey.

"And I'll have a black coffee," Kikyou added imperiously.

"Anything for you," simpered Kagome with a hint of cynicism. She left the room, finding her way to the coffee corner.

All the eyes in the room followed her path to the exit. Kikyou glared. That stupid Inman was looking at Kagome's ass.

Outside, Kagome found tea bags and instant coffee. Grimacing, she set to work. She stanched didn't believe in using tea bags – it curbed the flavour of the tea. And instant coffee… well, she never drank instant coffee.

Nevertheless, she made the Earl Grey, the black coffee and a cup of chamomile tea for herself, and carefully balanced the three cups on a tray.

"Black coffee for you, dear," Kagome said graciously – too graciously that it came off sarcastic. Then she danced over the other end of the conference table to hand the cup of tea to Inman.

"Here you go," she said with a smile, leaning forward to place the cup on the table.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed further she caught her boyfriend trying to look up Kagome's shirt. The sooner the bitch was out of the room, the better.

"Kagome, you forgot cream and sugar," Kikyou complained.

"Of course, how silly of me!" With an artless giggle, she swayed her way back to the coffee corner, aware of the stares (and glares) she was getting. Again, there wasn't cream or brown sugar – merely saccharine and powdered milk. She rolled her eyes – Taisho Corps spoiled her rotten, she realized.

"Don't bother," grumbled Kikyou as Kagome held out a sweetener to her.

"Sure." Kagome nearly danced her way to the other end of the table.

"Any for you, sir?" she asked sweetly.

Kikyou looked ready to put arsenic in Kagome's tea.

He seemed enchanted. "I'll have sugar…"

"Saccharin's _so_ terrible for your body, dear, really, you shouldn't be having any," said Kikyou furiously.

"Nonsense. A little bit once in awhile can never hurt," Kagome said, putting two of the tiny tablets in his drink. "There, all done."

Kikyou stopped her as she returned to her place.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing my man _again_?" she hissed in an angry whisper. "I don't appreciate it."

"You mean Inuyasha? I had nothing to do with your break up."

"Well, you're over there busy seducing my boyfriend and I won't let you!"

"How is offering him to help with his sugar 'seducing him'? If I rightly recall, it was _your_ idea to make me become the drink-carrier. Let me do my job properly, ne?"

Oh yeah. Miss Perfect and Dutiful. Kikyou shuddered. That stupid Kagome thought she could do anything. Well, she'd just embarrass the girl in front of the two men – that would show her. And of course, no men like women who can't even…

"Sit down properly," muttered Kikyou to herself. What an excellent plan – how clever she was.

Waiting for Kagome to begin to sit down, Kikyou discreetly kept her hand on the back of the chair.

Then it came. Kagome gently smoothed out her skirt from beneath her, like all girls do before sitting, and –

Kikyou pulled the swivelling chair from under Kagome. Her ankle twisted under her as she crashed to the floor.

The guys looked up.

"Oh, dear!" Kikyou said. For all her short-comings, she was a pretty good actress. "Are you okay? Oh my god, let me help you up…"

Kagome looked pale, even greenish.

Damn. Kikyou frowned. The girl was a good actress. Was she trying to get her into trouble, faking the big ouch-broke-my-leg thing?

"Kikyou, what did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked. Ten to one it had to be something Kikyou did – did she think he was easily fooled into believing Kagome couldn't sit down properly?

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "The girl fell on her own."

"Then explain why you pulled the chair away." A wild guess on his part, to be sure, but Sesshoumaru guessed well enough. Goodness, the last time he checked, he wasn't in kindergarten, where kids pulled hair, pinched each other and pulled chairs from under one another.

No point hiding the truth. How Kikyou hated the man. So much unlike his brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha was more kind, gentle, and not as bloody accurate in his assumptions.

"She was trying to steal my boyfriend," Kikyou snapped.

"What are we in, high school?" muttered Kagome weakly. Her ankle throbbed to hell and back, and her lower back hurt even worse.

"You can't just stick to one man," complained Kikyou accusingly.

"I'll go back to the hotel first," Kagome said quietly. "I'll get the doctor to look at my ankle set and then I'll come back later."

-

Kagome winced as the doctor tightened the bandage around her foot.

"This should heal now," he said kindly.

Her lips were pressed together tightly, a ghostly white. "And do you have anything... like painkillers… or something?"

"I wouldn't recommend painkillers too much, you get too used to them… besides, you ankle shouldn't hurt to much after I wrapped it. It's a nasty sprain, though."

"No… like, my lower back hurt after I fell… then now my tummy hurts too…"

The doctor frowned. "Did you hit any hard surface?"

"Just the floor…"

He frowned some more, puzzled. "Maybe it's unrelated? Like, you're having monthly cramps or something?"

"No, I haven't had my period in ages…"

He looked at her closely. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"What?" Cold sweat began to form on her brow.

That night with Inuyasha…

"Tell me what you did after you fell."

"Well… Sesshoumaru was making negotiations, and I forgot the number of the driver, so I walked… it wasn't that far, only a few minutes away."

"Even with your ankle?"

"I used to play tennis, I'm used to sprains."

Sighing, he peered at her. "If you are pregnant, you do know you could lose your child right? If the initial shock of the fall didn't make you miscarry, all that walking after certainly would."

The room spun, making Kagome feel dizzy. A feeling of unease settled on her.

She felt sick to the stomach.

The doctor, who was looking blurry to her, was saying something, but she couldn't hear.

And then the lights seemed to go dimmer, and dimmer…

-

For the last time, there was something about the girl that did something to him, and Sesshoumaru was determined to find out what. He had asked the question a billion times and this time he was going to figure it out.

It certainly wasn't her figure. Sure, she had a nice figure, a perfect one in fact, but many girls had perfect figures too.

Intelligence… well, it was nice to have, but Jakotsu, Bankotsu and many other people in Taisho Corps had intelligence.

Innocence… screw that shit, Kagome wasn't innocent. Not one bit.

Then it had to be her beauty. Nah, she was very beautiful, but not sweep-off-your-feet stunning.

Or maybe –

His cell phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. A private number.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, I'm the Hyatt hotel's in-room doctor…"_

Instantly, he became alert. And all because of the girl too – sometimes he wondered why he did it. There was a time when he could simply go on hearing, but not listening at all…

"_May I speak to a Mr. Higurashi?"_

A Mr. who? "There is no such person…"

"_The husband of Kagome Higurashi?"_

If Kagome hadn't looked so pale when she'd left, Sesshoumaru would've laughed. The situation was ludicrous – Kagome, married? And of all people, to him. "Sorry, I'm her boss."

"_Indeed… would you by any chance know the phone number of her husband?"_

Even more ludicrous, that doctor must've been mental or something. "Umm, my secretary isn't married, not to my knowledge…" Sesshoumaru said, mildly sarcastic.

"_I'm so sorry, I checked records, and it said that you two had checked in at the same time -"_

"Into different rooms."

"_Oh. Well, do you have a phone number I can call to contact her family?"_

"Unless you want to call long-distance to Japan, I suggest you don't try. Can I help you?"

"_I'd rather speak to family -"_

That was never good. Sesshoumaru felt his hand tighten around the phone. Doctors only asked to speak to family when something bad happened.

-

Quietly, he watched her unconscious form.

Surely it was time she came around.

Softly, he held out a finger and touched her cheek.

If anything happened to her, his mother would kill him, plain and simple. So would Kagura – well, he was probably already dead in Kagura's department because Kagome had miscarried and he was sure as hell it wasn't his child.

His finger slipped and his claws made a shallow cut on her cheek.

Ok, now he was most certainly going to die. Painfully, too.

Kagome shifted slightly. Worriedly, he licked his finger and ran it over the cut.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

Quickly, he withdrew his hand. "Yes?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

He simply crossed to the other side of the bed to look at her.

Her eyes shifted away anyways, avoiding him. She wanted to confess everything, right there and there, but she couldn't tell him about that night with Inuyasha and her, she couldn't. Kagome couldn't do that to him.

"The doctor… He… I'm not pregnant… am I?"

He was beginning to find it hard to make eye contact too. "Umm… No, you're not."

"Really?" For a moment she looked so relieved that Sesshoumaru wondered if he should even tell her.

_Yeah, Kagome, by the way, you miscarried_, he could imagine himself telling her expressionlessly. _I'm so sorry. And who's the father again? I mean, I know we aren't really a couple, but yeah, it'd be nice to smash his head on a block of ice… Anyways, yeah, I'm sorry about your loss_.

No, he wasn't. He wasn't at all sorry, and it discomforted him. How heartless was he becoming… At any rate, Kagome was better off not knowing.

"What?" she asked. Sesshoumaru was actually looking indecisive, for once, and it caught her attention.

"Nothing."

Actually, there was something bothering him, and he couldn't figure out what it was.


	21. The Resort

**A/N: HOLY. Ten pages of Chapter 21. I HAD to stop, I really did. You don't know how much I would have loved continuing… **

**Anyways, before you can sink your teeth into this one…**

**A ryokan is a Japanese resort, with Japanese-styled architecture and rooms, with lots of hot springs. Everyone wears these standard hotel-issue yukata robes. You might even get lucky and score a haori jacket. n.n Anyways, you should be able to guess what this chapter's about, now.**

**I see lots of you really felt for Kagome and her miscarriage, ne? Sad… but as lots of you also pointed out, it wasn't Sesshie's so what the heck. XD**

**Animefreak242: You're one of my best readers and reviewers. Thank you SO much for pointing that out, though I was hoping someone would just skim past it. XD The Myouga thing was my bad, though I'm not going to change it. Midoriko was intended, though. n.n Thank you for reviewing.**

**Without further ado… may I present – **

**Chapter 21: The Resort**

"You sure you can do it?" Jakotsu asked dubiously.

"What?" asked Kagome, irritated, leaning on her crutch in annoyance. In her other hand, she balanced a tottering stack of files. Damn her ankle - honestly; Kaede had sent herbal brew, her grandfather had insisted on wrapping it a foul-smelling medicine, and Kagura had all but carted her off the hospital. "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"I'm serious, I'll take them down for you," he said.

"Don't you have work to do without wasting time standing around yapping?" asked Sesshoumaru, appearing from his office.

"Exactly," Kagome said. "I'll manage, Jakotsu, thanks though."

"But Kagura said-"

"Nothing," interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"Ohaaaayou gozaaaaimasu!" chirped Kagura as the elevator doors opened.

"Umm, ohayou. I'll just go now, okay?" asked Kagome.

Kagura frowned. "Oi, Jakotsu, what did I tell you?"

"To help Kagome. But they won't let me!" Jakotsu complained, casting a particularly nasty glare at Sesshoumaru, who matched the look flawlessly.

"Nonsense," Kagura said coaxingly. "Jakotsu can manage perfectly well."

"Exactly," Jakotsu said. Without warning, he took the files from Kagome and sailed into the elevator. "Ciao!"

Another elevator opened and Sango stepped out. "I have to deliver these files for- ne, Kagome-chan, what happened to your foot?"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome hopped over on one leg to give her friend a hug. The flash of gold on Sango's hand did not escape her notice. "You're getting married? Oh my god, congratulations!"

"Thank you," smiled Sango. She handed the files to the closest person, Kagura. "Anyways, I have to go." She stepped back into the lift.

"Wait, wait," Kagome called. "Who's the groom?"

"Yeah?" Sango smiled. "Oh, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Did I miss something?" stared Kagura.

Sesshoumaru looked impassive. "No. My brother is getting married."

"No, not that. Your _little_ brother is getting married _before_ you."

"So? We aren't exactly living in feudal times when I must marry before my younger siblings."

"You could get married to Kagome," sighed Kagura. "Just make me happy for once."

"She doesn't like me."

"For heaven's sake! You're Sesshoumaru Taishou. You can make _anyone_ fall in love with you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to."

She stared. "Why ever not? Do you have any idea how old you are already? It wouldn't hurt to get married."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ old."

"Certainly old enough to have slept with her."

It was his turn to stare. "I never slept with her."

The staring game was getting fun. "Didn't you?"

"Of course not."

"But… the hotel mailed me a tape along with your bill."

"What tape?"

"Apparently all the rooms' music players are tape recorders too."

"So?"

"Well, the hotel staff retrieved a recording and then mailed me the tape."

"_What tape_?" snapped Sesshoumaru, beginning to get exasperated.

"_This_ tape." Kagura pulled a tape out of her bag. "It's -"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha burst through the door. "Guess what? Guess what!"

"_What_?" Sesshoumaru's hand hovered dangerously close to his phone; Kagura couldn't guess if he was going to hurl it out the window or at Inuyasha's head.

"Our sales this quarter exceeded expectations. Dad said we can go to a ryokan for a week!"

"Who's going?" asked Kagura.

"Well, um, the executive staff, and two people of their invitation."

"Ooh, pick me," Kagura said sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked too excited to care. "Sure, if you want."

"Idiot. Like I would want to go with you. How old are you? Tell me you've never been to a ryokan, I'll call you a liar."

"Whatever. I've got better people to invite anyways. Sango… Kagome…"

"Hey!" cut in Kagura. "Sesshoumaru's inviting Kagome."

"Am not. I'm not even going," Sesshoumaru said.

The two of them stared. "Why not?"

"Pray, who will look after the company while I'm gone?"

The door burst open. "I see Inuyasha got to you early," Inutaisho said wryly. "What's this I hear about you not going?"

"Do I look like the sort to visit a ryokan?"

* * *

"_Do I look like the sort of visit a ryokan_?" mocked Inuyasha.

"Shut up," growled Sesshoumaru, tightening his yukata belt as though he was strangling Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, you look marvellous in a yukata. Well, I'm off to the hot springs. See you later," Inuyasha sang, leaving his brother alone to perfect his yukata knot. He was such a stupid perfectionist – the whole point of a ryokan stay was to relax and enjoy, not worry about your yukata knots.

"Oi, Inuyasha!" Stepping out into the common garden at which all the Japanese-styled cabins clustered, Inuyasha could already see Miroku heading towards him.

"Can't wait to feel the water on my skin," sang Jakotsu.

"Shut up," laughed Bankotsu.

"We'll go to the clear springs, those are next to the ladies' springs," Miroku said with a grin.

"Sure, and get ourselves castrated. No thanks," Inuyasha said.

"Nothing's fun without women," grumbled Bankotsu.

"Nonsense. Men are fun too," insisted Jakotsu.

"That being said, what the hell are we dawdling here for?"

* * *

"You still haven't told me how you ended up from Miroku to Inuyasha," Kagome said, settling into the steaming water of the spring.

"Long story," sighed Sango. "I was drunk when it began."

"We always start our stories drunk," observed Kagura.

Kagome laughed. "And I don't suppose you have any experience in that field?"

"Too much experience," grimaced Kagura.

Sango continued. "Ok. The thing about Inuyasha… he's just like, a five-year-old in the mind, a twenty-four-year-old in the body, and a well-travelled middle-aged man when it comes to sex."

"Hear, hear," giggled Kagome.

"You slept with Inuyasha?" Kagura asked, her eyes widening. "Both of you?"

"It was ages ago," Kagome said carelessly. "I was drunk."

_Ha. Bet Sesshou-kun was a better screw._ Kagura smiled to herself. "And Sango?"

"Well, Inuyasha has the cutest ears…"

"He told you?" Kagome and Kagura stared.

"Yeah, about the whole youkai-hanyou deal. Anyways, I don't know what happened… I thought Miroku and I were going to last forever. And I thought Inuyasha was a one-night thing. Strange, how Miroku turned out to be the one-night thing and Inuyasha proposing instead."

"Ring?" Holding out her hand, Kagome watched as Sango twisted the gold band off and gave it to her. Carefully, the other two girls scrutinized it.

"That's an E grade diamond, square cut" Kagura said, peering at it. "I'd say, roughly… slightly over one carat?"

"Twenty-two carat gold," Kagome said. "He could have been more generous and made it twenty-four, don't you think?"

"Two emeralds… about half a carat each or so?"

"Estimated worth about…" Kagome looked at Kagura.

"One point four million yen and counting?"

They looked at each other.

"That's pretty ok, you could say, considering it's Inuyasha," smiled Sango.

Kagome waved a dismissive hand. "Keh. I think you deserved better. Where are the guys anyways? They've been quiet since we've arrived at the springs."

"I think next door," Kagura said, pressing her ears to the bamboo wall that separating the men from the ladies.

"You're joking." Pressing her ears to the bamboo, Kagome could make out some of Jakotsu's laughter.

Slowly, she lifted herself up till her eyes peeked over the fence.

The guys were too busy guffawing to notice the six eyes looking at them.

Ducking, Kagome giggled. "I'll teach Inuyasha for being a cheapskate. Sango, you just wait and see if he gives you another diamond."

Grabbing one of the buckets the women used to wash with, Kagome waded over to the cold pool and filled her bucket. Peeking over the fence again, she spotted Inuyasha's silver head, most conveniently just below her.

Quickly, she dumped the entire bucket of freezing water onto Inuyasha.

"Hey!" he yelled, spluttering and looking up.

No one was there. Holding in their laughter, the girls sank deeper into the water on their side.

"Who the hell was that?" yelled Inuyasha, shivering.

"Kagura," Miroku nodded.

"No, Kagome," Bankotsu said.

"Sango?" asked Jakotsu.

"One of them," growled Inuyasha. Storming over to the cold spring on their side, Inuyasha grabbed a bucketful of water. "Knowing girls, if I dump it on one of them, she'll scream and say it wasn't her, it was so-and-so."

Peering over, he saw Kagome, Sango and Kagura together.

Taking aim, he poured the bucker's contents on Kagome.

Smarter than he had been, instead of spluttering around Kagome quickly turned to see who he was.

Inuyasha held the bucket, while Miroku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu watched, grinning.

From the main hotel building, in his room, Sesshoumaru winced as three combined screeches of "HENTAI!" assaulted his ears.

* * *

"I didn't see you at the hot springs," Kagura said, drying her hair with a fluffy towel.

"Maybe because… I didn't go?"

"You're moody," she commented, stretching and flopping onto Sesshoumaru's futon.

"I'm busy," he corrected, his hands flying over his laptop keys.

"You just wasted the air ticket money by coming all the way here to _work_." She rolled her eyes. "You little workaholic."

"Little?" He actually paused to look at her.

"Yeah, by a month if I remember correctly… but that's not important. Oh, wait want to hear the tape from the hotel? I even burned in onto a CD, so no excuses."

"Then will you go away?"

Kagura nodded vigorously. "Cross my heart. On my honour, I'll leave straight after that."

"Yeah, right." Like he would believe her. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru took the CD she handed him and inserted it into his CD drive.

"Hey, Kagura! Dinner," called Kagome from outside.

"Oh, perfect timing." Kagura stuck her head outside and dragged Kagome in.

She looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically.

"Kagura insists we have slept together and has the tape to prove it," Sesshoumaru said disbelievingly. "She's about to make me listen to it."

"Ha. Um, then I should… go?"

Windows Media Player, however, loaded too quickly. Along with very incriminating rustling of sheets, their voices could be heard clearly.

"_What?"_ Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly as he heard his own voice play out merrily.

Kagome was next. _"I heard someone knocking."_

"_Well, go open the door." _

"_Umm… your tail…"_

More rustling could be heard. Kagome cringed, remembering the night she'd nearly gotten herself kicked off Sesshoumaru's bed. And then in the morning she'd pressed all those random buttons trying to find the alarm clock… had she set off the tape recorder?

"_Woman." _

"_What?"_

"_Your hand."_

"_Where?" _

"_Not _there_."_

"_I can't get it out!"_

"_Who told you to put it in there?"_

"_Not my fault! I didn't know what I was doing!"_

"_You were the one that wanted to sleep with me."_

"_And you agreed! So it's your fault!"_

Another long pause, before -

"_Oww! It hurts!"_

"_Well, I'm trying to get it out."_

"_Will you hold your legs still?" _Did he really sound that authoritative?_ "I'm trying!"_

"_Open them a bit."_ Oh, god. No wonder Kagura thought… Sesshoumaru kicked himself. They did really sound like they were doing not-so-innocent things.

"_Huh?"_

"_Spread them."_

"_Oh. There we go. It's free now."_

"_Whatever."_

Kagome wore a bright, fake grin on her face. "Ha, Kagura, you know… We weren't _really_ having sex that morning…"

"What?" Kagura stared.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

Kagome's eyes grew round at the plates of food just waiting for her to dig in.

Inutaisho smiled at her eagerness, and nodded at her.

Beaming, she picked up her chopsticks, chirping; "Itadakimasu!"

"Where's Inuyasha and his friends?" he asked. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked disgusted. "I don't baby-sit my brother or any of his immature, _hentai_ friends." Stressing the word 'hentai', he glared at the girls. Damn it, his ears were still suffering.

"Ha," laughed Kagura nervously. "The boys are, um…"

"Recuperating!" Sango finished.

Kagome wasn't so eager to let the guys off. After all, they had poured cold water on her. "Those hentai boys were peeking at us in the springs. They were begging for a good whack."

Inutaisho roared with laughter, trying to picture everything in his mind.

"Don't worry, we sent them ice," Sango said.

"Yeah, loads of it," added Kagura. She simply didn't specify _how_ they'd sent the guys ice – they had more like…_ pelted_ them with the cubes.

"Sesshoumaru, go check on them," his father ordered, unable to stop grinning. "I'm sure they must have been really pounded."

Looking almost sour, Sesshoumaru left his place. He found his way to Inuyasha's cabin.

The sliding door was slightly ajar. Obviously, they'd been too trampled to even shut the door properly.

Voices were coming from inside.

"Bah. They had the nerve to throw ice at us!" Inuyasha could be heard grumbling.

"Your fault. You dumped ice water on Kagome," cursed Bankotsu.

"And you three idiots went peeking!" sniffed Jakotsu. "I say, _stick to men_… Because of you that Kagura nearly castrated me."

"I bet Miroku enjoyed the beating, you should have seen Kagome straddle him to bash him up," Inuyasha said, holding a cold compress to his unfortunate companion, who was duly unconscious.

Bankotsu swore. "You think Miroku is a sorry case because he nearly stopped breathing, but I can tell you your fiancée is a spitfire! She managed to hit both you and I at the same time, and she pinches like a crab!"

"But trust me, she's worth it in bed," Miroku said, waking up too coincidentally for it to be true.

He couldn't stop himself – Sesshoumaru wanted to burst in, announce how wimpy they all were and that he didn't employ wimps. But he couldn't – he kept quiet, leaning towards the doorway.

"And I suppose you're going to say Kagome's worth it in bed too?" snorted Bankotsu.

"Most definitely," Inuyasha said arrogantly. "Even when she's drunk and half-comatose."

Sesshoumaru flinched unwittingly.

"You screwed Kagome?" Jakotsu asked, his jaw dropping in shock. "When?"

"Ages ago, on her birthday."

"Holy…" Inuyasha had everyone's attention now. "Was she virgin?" asked Bankotsu, gaping.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "I don't know… can't remember."

"What? You can't remember? What if she _was_ virgin? You took it and then forgot?"

"Wait… then how come you aren't marrying Kagome, but Sango?" asked Jakotsu.

For the first time, Inuyasha actually looked glum. "She didn't want me."

"WHAT?" yelled Bankotsu and Jakotsu together.

"She said she liked me as a friend, and she enjoyed it, but she couldn't be with me anymore."

"Couldn't, or wouldn't?"

"Oh man, Inuyasha, Kagura's going to kill you if she hears. She's reserved Kagome for Sesshoumaru, you know."

"How was Kagome?" Miroku was heard asking.

Sesshoumaru turned around abruptly – he'd heard enough.

He would never admit, but he felt cold.

He needed to think.

* * *

"It's freezing," Kagome shivered, pulling a haori over her yukata.

"Nonsense, it's perfect weather," Sango said, feeling a soft breeze dance around them on the deck outside their cabin.

"You're joking, it's -" Kagome paused, sneezing loudly, "cold."

"You feeling ok?" she looked concerned.

"Yeah, it might be just a small bug… I'll be fine in the morning," Kagome assured Sango.

"Ne, you're pale. Want to see a doctor?"

Strange, how friends were. You told them it was cold and they brushed it off. You told them you might be sick and they wanted to call a doctor. "I'm fine, seriously. I'll sleep early tonight."

"Nonsense. It won't hurt to just have a doctor look at you anyways. How about that?"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Kagome, going instead. Honestly, when would they believe her when she said she was alright?

* * *

All his life, Sesshoumaru had excelled in mathematics. Well, not just mathematics, but that was simply because he used mathematical thinking.

Logic was the key to all answers, be it math, literature, or scientific.

Except now, this problem didn't seem to have _any_ logic whatsoever to it. There was no formula he could use. There was no equation. There was no quotient; not even a goddamned remainder.

Pulling off his yukata, he slipped into the soothing water of the hot springs.

Kagura wanted him and Kagome together. But Kagome had slept with Inuyasha. Then Kagome had said she didn't want to be with Inuyasha. And that Sango person, apparently, had slept with Miroku, but was now engaged to Inuyasha.

Oh, the irony of it all. Their lives were like one big soap opera.

And Kagome had miscarried _someone's_ child, on which Sesshoumaru would have bet his life was Inuyasha's.

If she slept with Inuyasha, why didn't she want Inuyasha anymore? Assuming she didn't like Inuyasha at all, why hadn't she gone knocking on his door when she found out she was pregnant?

Wait… then again, she hadn't known.

But if Kagome didn't want Inuyasha, then who did she really want?

* * *

"They don't have doctors in this town, but I found a healing miko from pre-war times," Sango said. "She's really skilled, and she practiced the Chinese medicine too."

"I said I was fine," sighed Kagome.

"That's what they all say," the miko said airily. She was old, but she had even more life than Kaede.

"I'll leave you two to it," laughed Sango, disappearing.

The miko began tying a thin thread around Kagome's wrist.

"You know what you're doing?" asked Kagome, amazed.

She laughed. "Everyone thinks that the method of listening to a patient's pulse is outdated and never works. I know better. It was a method used by the Chinese court for centuries."

"Ah." In the presence of such skill, Kagome shut up.

On her part, the miko held the end of the thread, keeping it perfectly still.

"Have you been eating right lately?"

"No," Kagome grinned. "I've been eating too much chocolate."

The miko shook her head, smiling. "You've got a very good figure. And have you been sleeping right?"

"No, I've been sleeping too much."

"You can never get enough sleep," declared the miko. Then, her smile disappeared, and she frowned.

"Any illnesses or allergies in the past month?"

"My ankle got sprained..."

"Is that so," the miko said, sounding disbelieving.

Her blood chilled by the second. "Yeah… why?"

* * *

That… goddamned… egotistical… son of a bitch.

Kagome had never been good at math. She had been good at everything _but_ math. And she cared not to solve the problem that was Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Easing herself into the hot spring, Kagome curled up into a little ball. That miko had been too skilled. She'd told the miko not to say anything to Sango, because –

If, as the miko said, Kagome had miscarried, there was no way the child was anyone's but Inuyasha's. And she wasn't about to tell that to Inuyasha or Sango. A one-night stand was all fine and dandy, a child was a different story. Add a missing child…

The best part is, that Sesshoumaru Taishou knew. He had known, and he hadn't told her. She had summoned up her courage to ask him in the hotel room, and he had had the audacity to say no, she was perfectly alright and hadn't miscarried, hadn't been pregnant in the first place.

Maybe he had kept it from her because he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Or maybe he'd kept it from her because he didn't know.

Impossible. He knew. The bastard.

Or maybe he'd kept it because he didn't want to hurt her.

Too many possibilities… shivering, she sank deeper into the hot spring. She didn't understand anything, she didn't want to play the game adults played anymore, she wanted to cry and ask her mother to make it all better.

Because she was scared that he knew, and he knew everything about her and Inuyasha, and would hate her forever after.

* * *

He heard someone make a small splash as they slid into the ladies' spring next door.

A part of him wanted to believe it was some random woman, or Kagura, or even his future sister-in-law.

A part of him knew there was only one person who would come flying to the comfort of the springs because she'd discovered something she wasn't supposed to discover.

Behind the bamboo fence, Kagome was crying. He could smell it, hear it, sense it.

And she began to sing quietly to herself.

"_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte, ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo. Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite. Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo. Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_."

She hardly sounded like the confident rock star from DoAsInfinity that had so often belted out the song on the radio. Her voice wavered and cracked worse than a boy going through puberty.

Sesshoumaru knew the song – Shinjitsu no Uta. Song of Truth. He'd listened to it over and over again at one point, committing the words to memory. He knew exactly which verse she was coming in from.

_Please teach me how to live a little more vulnerably than I do now. Won't you taint me just a little? That way, even if I get hurt and lose everything around me, the song of truth will flow through my heart._

Fine words, Kagome. Maybe I should have told you.

Her words haunted him. _That way, even if I get hurt and lose everything, the song of truth will flow through my heart. _

Had he done wrong by keeping her condition from her?

How strange that she, a girl just fresh from college, could cause him to doubt his own actions so.

_That way, even if I get hurt and lose everything, the song of truth will flow through my heart._


	22. Sango's Story

**A/N: I received a few reviews asking how often I update, and how long each chapter will be. Just thought I'd clear that bit up. :D**

**I update on about once a week, give or take. However, I have three stories currently unfinished. The means you get updates on Love in the Corporate Ladder anywhere from two to four weeks.**

**No, I do not abandon stories, I never have and never will.**

**Chapters are normally six to nine pages on Word. Reason being, anything shorter wouldn't be worth the wait, and anything longer would be giving too much of the plot too fast. If required, they will be as long as possible. I stop not when it reaches a certain quota of words, I stop when I think I should.**

**Thank you everyone for your support in reviews. So many of you leave funny, cute, helpful and sweet messages. Thank you everyone for emailing me to scream for updates, or to give detailed opinions on where this story should go. n.n I've enjoyed reading all of them. **

**Thank you Sweet-Sessh-Babe for giving me a seven-hundred word essay on how I should end this. I have already figured out an ending of sorts, but I'm always open to new ideas. **

**Thanks Animefreak242 for never stopping your reviews throughout all my stories.**

**Thank you CrystallineLily for nominating this in A Single Spark under Humor, Romance and AU. **

**Thanks all for taking the time to drop a note.**

**Chapter 22: Sango's Story **

"So what did the miko say?" asked Sango in the recreation room, cracking peanuts and making a neat pile of the shells in front of her.

To tell or not to tell. As far as Kagome was concerned, their lives had enough drama. No need to add catfights to the list of affairs and misunderstandings.

Then again, unlikely Sango would care.

"Apparently my nervous system was weak after a miscarriage I wasn't informed I had gone through," Kagome announced loudly. Some heads turned to look at her quickly, and soon everyone had politely vacated the room.

Sango paused, her eyes huge and round. "When?" And more importantly – "Whose baby was it?"

"On our trip. Apparently I didn't only get a sprained ankle from my little episode with Kikyou. And I'm betting Sesshoumaru knew and didn't tell me."

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry. Or maybe he didn't even know," Sango said.

"I didn't think he'd be so considerate. Anyways, if he doesn't know, should I tell him?"

Sango choked on her peanuts. "Why?"

"Well, seeing that I work for him, that he's under pressure from Kagura to look after my well-being, and that I'm pretty positive the kid was his potential niece or nephew."

The meaning took a minute or two to sink in.

"You mean…" Sango popped open another peanut. This one had four peanuts nestled in the shell. "The kid was Inuyasha's?"

"Something like that," Kagome said, holding her breath.

Sango began to giggle, before pulling her face into a serious mask. "I'm so sorry…"

Kagome relaxed. "I didn't know what you'd think."

"What I would think? Why should I think anything? Sure, I may be marrying the man but you were with him before me, and the baby obviously came before I was in the picture."

"True." Kagome smiled. "You still haven't told me how you ended up with Inuyasha."

"It's a really long story," grumbled Sango.

"All the better to start now," Kagome insisted.

"Let's see… I was going to Miroku's place…"

_Someone rang the doorbell shrilly._

"_God damn," swore Miroku._

"_Go answer it," Sango told him, pushing him off her. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she straightened her clothes as neatly as possible from their make-out session on the bedroom floor._

"_I'll be two seconds," he said, raking his fingers through his hair and disappearing into the living room._

_Through the slightly ajar door, Sango could hear a loud voice coming through._

"_I don't get it," someone said over and over again, swearing so much Sango winced. Peeking out, she caught a flash of silver and guessed it was Inuyasha._

"_How come _he_ gets everything? The looks, the brains, the power, the money and the girls?"_

"_Now, Inuyasha, that's not true…" Miroku began patiently._

"_And dad doesn't care for anything but his _perfect_ heir. It's Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that. No, I can't go on the business trip because I'd disturb Sesshoumaru. No, I can't have his secretary because he'd be helpless without her – yeah, right. No, I can't even have the woman I want because of him!"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yeah. She said she wants to be 'just friends.'"_

"_I can't see anything too wrong with that."_

"_You don't get it! How would you like it if… I don't know… you and Sango! How would you like it, going to the same work place everyday, seeing each other, having screwed each other and then acting like friends?"_

"_I thought that was what I was doing with Sango. Anyways, you were saying about you and Kagome…"_

"So that was the end of Miroku and I," Sango said, the pile of peanut shells having grown largely. "I needed to settle down, he wanted to keep playing. Fine by me – we're still friends."

"And Inuyasha needed to settle down too," Kagome said wryly.

_He looked on indulgently as she revelled in the softness of his ears, tugging them gently._

"_Still can't believe you're a hanyou," Sango murmured. "Your dad is a demon?"_

"_Yup. Like Sesshoumaru."_

"_Hanyou ears are better," she sighed, tweaking one, and watching it twitch._

"_You know, I give up. Give Sesshoumaru the damned company. I don't care. Nothing matters anymore."_

"_And why not?"_

"_He's always going to win, by bother fighting? But if there's one thing I can beat him in, it's getting a wife first."_

_A blush crept up her cheeks. "A wife?"_

"_Yeah, preferably you."_

"_Oh, so you only want to marry me to get ahead of your brother," pouted Sango._

"_Of course not. Now that I think about it, he'll probably marry Kagome anyways, and he'll probably even give her a better ring."_

"_I thought you were going to marry Kagome," sighed Sango. "And according to her, so did Kaede. But apparently Kagura just might get her way."_

"_Of course. Kagura's like, a female version of my brother. Domineering, calculative, and a real pain altogether."_

"_Ne, when you two slept together I thought you would get married."_

"_So did I. But she was drunk."_

"_That's it? Isn't that kind of a silly reason to not get married?"_

"_No, but guess whose name she muttered when we were together?"_

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I didn't."

Sango nodded. "You did, according to Inuyasha."

"Oh, help me." Moaning, Kagome covered her face with her hands. "I was drunk! How was I supposed to know – oh god."

Sango grinned at her friend's expression before continuing.

"_Who told you to drink so much?" complained Sango, watching Inuyasha totter around uncertainly, crashing into many precious vases and glass figures._

"_No… nobody." He tripped over the edge of a rug and crumpled onto the couch._

"_I don't envy the person having to clean this up," muttered Sango, side-stepping some shards of glass to get to him. _

"_Keh, who cares about the person?" mumbled Inuyasha. "Sango…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Want a glass of water?" She got up to get on, but he pulled her down._

"_Sango?"_

"_What now?"_

"_Marry me."_

"_We've only been with each other for barely two weeks…"_

"_I don't care."_

"_But -"_

_He cut her off with a kiss._

"Aww, that's so sweet and romantic!" sighed Kagome.

Sango stared. "Are you feeling alright? I mean, we're talking about a drunken proposal here…"

"Well, he did give you a ring later on, did he not?"

"Yes, but -"

"So what's the problem?"

Sango seemed to ponder this carefully.

"Nothing's the problem."

"Get my point?" smiled Kagome. "I'm booking you for wedding dress shopping."

"You're on," Sango said, smiling back.

"We should drink on that promise," Kagome said.

"Sure, but you're paying for the sake."

"Excuse me? You're the one about to marry into one of the bloody richest families in the _world_ and you're stinging over sake?"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Sango.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," groaned Kagura. "You didn't sleep together?"

"I'm sorry to say… no." Ever impassive, Sesshoumaru watch her paddle about the murky water of the hot spring.

She sighed. "What a waste of time and perfect opportunities."

A group of young men and women joined them in the springs, so she fell silent.

"Um, hello!" One of the girls began inching closer.

The rest of the girls quickly latched themselves next to Kagura.

"He looks like that Sesshoumaru Taisho from that rich company, ne?" they whispered to her.

"Oh, very much," Kagura said, nodding intently, keeping a smile from curving onto her lips.

"He's hot," sighed one. "Is he taken?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Well, you see…" Kagura lowered her head in what would seem to be a conspiratorial whisper. "He likes his girl, and I'm positive she likes him back. But both are too shy to do anything about it."

This was met with gasps and ooh's all around.

"That's so romantic," murmured one.

"So sweet, too," another said.

Sesshoumaru stopped himself rolling his eyes. Women – all one and the same. Total strangers could start talking like the best of friends, so long as it concerned a man, shopping or money.

"And do you know him?" was the next immediate question.

"Of course, I'm some distant relative. He's pretty well off too; not as much as Sesshoumaru Taisho, of course, but rich enough to live extremely comfortably."

"Wow… you think he'll talk to us?"

"Nah… he's a deaf-mute."

"NANI?" screeched the girls.

"Oh, the poor baby…"

"Deaf-mute! What a waste of good looks, oh, poor thing…"

"No wonder he's shy! He's such a treasure…"

His ears still quivering from all the screeching, Sesshoumaru caught the sympathetic glances of the girls, before deciding to beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

Four boys limped into the dining room, covered in band-aids and bruises.

"I'll never recover," Bankotsu grumbled. "Did they have to jump on us so ferociously?"

"Bah," grumbled Inuyasha.

"I actually enjoyed it," Miroku said. "If I hadn't been so distracted I would have noticed Kagome straddling me. Damn, I should have -"

"Groped her and earned us all another round of whacks? No thanks." Wincing, Jakotsu gently prodded a bruise on his arm. "Kagura is one hard hitter. She -"

He paused as Kagura came running into the dining room. She sneaked towards them and ducked behind Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I did nothing, I swear!" Jakotsu cried.

"Shut up and act normal," hissed Kagura, crouched on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Bankotsu.

"Sesshoumaru is going to kill me," she muttered. "I feel it in my fingers and my toes."

"What?" asked Miroku, giving out a snort of laughter.

"Just shut up, ok?" Kagura snapped.

"Let me guess. You -"

A group of cooing girls burst into the room, pulling Sesshoumaru along with them. They spotted Kagura immediately and dragged Sesshoumaru up to her.

"We found your relative," they said, giggling. "We saw him wandering the hall and thought he might be lost, and brought him back."

"Sessh? Lost?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. He cast a glance at his brother, who seemed to be struck dumb with inexpressible anger.

"Well, you _do_ know it's hard for deaf-mutes to find their way around…" they sighed.

"Deaf-mute?" chortled Miroku. He looked at the nervously shaking Kagura and shook his head. Miroku had a very good idea of why Sesshoumaru wanted to kill her – she had probably told the girls he was disabled.

"There's been a mistake," sighed Bankotsu. "You see…"

* * *

"Drink up," Sango said, handing Kagome the jar of sake.

"There's… n- no c- cups…" Kagome hiccuped and spilt sake down her front.

"Who cares? W- we've s-survived three j-jugs without c-cups," Sango giggled, grabbing the jar from her and pouring some into her mouth.

"Three? I t- thought it w- was four…."

"N- no, five!"

"W- whatever… men s- suck," Kagome said, smiling happily.

"They have cooties," agreed Sango.

"We should tell Inu that."

"And Roku and Sesshou and… and Jakotsu and Bankotsu and…"

"Come on, Sango-chan. We can do this." Heaving her friend up, Kagome dragged Sango towards the hot springs.

"No, no," giggled Sango. "It's the other way."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Right…" she stumbled in the other direction.

* * *

"NANI!" screeched the girls yet again. "He's not a deaf-mute!"

In a single instant Sesshoumaru had gone from completely eligible to a poor thing who couldn't talk or hear. Now he was completely eligible again.

"So, you see," Inuyasha finished, enjoying himself, "Sesshoumaru _can_ talk. But not when he's seething with anger, deafened by crazy girls' screams, or -"

"INUYASHA!" The door banged open and two girls came stumbling in.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku looked up and stared.

"Mir… roku…" Sango sounded stoned. "Boys… boys… have…"

"C- cooties," Kagome mumbled before slumping over.

"Who gave them alcohol?" demanded Sesshoumaru, catching Kagome before she hit the ground.

"Not us!" Bankotsu said, staring wide-eyed.

"He spoke!" declared the girls dramatically, one of them fainting away as well, hoping Sesshoumaru would catch them too.

"Kagome!" Kagura crawled up to the girl and started slapping her cheeks lightly.

An agonized yell from Inuyasha brought Kagura scurrying over to Sango's side. "What now?"

"She bit me," Inuyasha sighed. "Does someone have cold cloths?"

"You girls, go get some cold cloths and stop gawking at Sesshoumaru, god damn it," Bankotsu snapped. "I know he's hot but he's not going anywhere so you can ogle at him for the rest of your life!"

"What cold cloths?" Jakotsu cut in. "Make them throw up all that alcohol and give them water, for gods' sake."

"Keh! What's wrong with these women? We had to bail Kagome out of her alcohol situation last time too!" grumbled Inuyasha,

"And that was your fault," Miroku said. "You told her to try and get information out of him."

"Who knew she would try and get him drunk?"

"Cold cloths are here," announced the girls, carrying a basin.

"What? Get that alcohol out of their system first! Like that." Jakotsu leaned over and gently poked Kagome's tummy.

Nothing happened.

"Well, like this," he said, poking Sango.

Almost immediately, she spat out what looked like pure, clear sake.

"Holy… how much did they drink?" Miroku asked, fascinated.

"Are you going to help or stare?" Kagura said.

"Stare… I have never seen anyone spit out plain sake before…"

"Idiot. Give Sango water – alcohol dehydrates people." Brushing past Miroku, Kagura hurried back to Kagome. "You think they have stomach pumps up her?"

"W- what stomach p- pumps?" Kagome muttered, pale.

"Why the hell is she pale?" asked Jakotsu. "Sango's as red as a tomato!"

"Maybe because… she's not supposed to _be_ pale," Inuyasha said.

"By the time you idiots finish analysing the situation Kagome will have died," Kagura said matter-of-factly.

"Stick something down her throat," Bankotsu said.

Kagura stared. "She'll break her teeth on those chopsticks."

"Um, Kagura… forgive me if I think this is a bad idea," Inuyasha began, "but I just got bitten by my fiancée and my fingers are staying away from drunk people's mouths for the time being…"

"Inuyasha, get over being childish," Sesshoumaru said. "We're not asking you to get your fingers chewed off." He gently worked his finger into Kagome's mouth and pressed the roof of her mouth firmly.

She seemed to choke, before she threw up onto the floor.

"Why did you guys leave your rubbish lying around?" Inutaisho scolded, standing in the doorway looking two empty cartons of sake, with empty jars piled inside. "You know drinking's allowed, but at least trash your stuff!"

"Two cartons…" breathed Jakotsu.

"Two cartons," Miroku said disbelievingly. "They drank two cartons…"

As though stunned herself, Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's lap.

Their drinking spree would soon become a legend.


	23. Murderous Urges

**A/N: Wow! This story actually surpassed Discovering the Unknown in review count. Thanks everyone!**

**Ok, FAQ time.**

**When will there be a lemon? **Um, when it fits all romantically and perfectly. :D

**When will Sessh say the three infamous words to Kagome? **Well, I'm assuming it's 'I Love You' not something else completely perverted… Hm… again, when it's all romantically set up.

**Is Kagome pregnant?** She miscarried, poor dear, but you gotta find _some_ way for Sessh's heart to melt, ne?

**And will Inuyasha find out she was pregnant?** Wow, sounds almost soapy to me. X.x Well, I don't know. Maybe.

**Sango's a bit of a 'rebound' girl.** Yeah, maybe she is, a little. You never know with these AU stories.

**I don't like Inu/Sango.** Yeah, I'm not a huge fan either, but I'm thinking, I gotta break the traditional Mir/San bond! n.n;

**I wasted my time reading four chapters only to find it's Sess/Kag! Eww! **Yeah, and you were looking in the R (currently M) rated Sess/Kag section because…?

**And thank you everyone for the absolutely inspirational reviews I've received.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 23: Murderous Urges**

Sweating profusely, Inuyasha peeked at his own cards.

"Um… fold."

"Match," Kagura said, not at all caring about the ridiculously high stakes Sesshoumaru was putting up. She tossed five gummy bears onto the growing pile.

Jakotsu seemed to take forever to think. "Match," he said reluctantly. Jakotsu had the smallest pile of gummy bear chips; not that he kept losing, but that he kept eating them.

"Fold," Bankotsu said.

"Show cards," Miroku said, his hand stretching so ever so slightly…

Kagura glared at him. "Pervert, if you even _think_ you can get away with it…"

Miroku's hand shot back from where it had been creeping closer to the unconscious Sango and Kagome.

"Um, flush," Jakotsu said.

"Full house," Kagura said in delight.

"Straight," Sesshoumaru said, calmly flipping over his cards.

He was greeted with loud wails of, "I could've _sworn _you were bluffing!"

"Ok, next round." Miroku collected the cards and shuffled them.

"I don't like poker," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, because you're losing," Bankotsu pointed out.

Sesshoumaru cleared the pile in the middle. Everyone placed one gummy bear in the middle, and the game started again.

"I have to win this one," muttered Kagura. There was a red gummy bear in the pile, and damned if she wasn't eating it.

"No, _I'm _winning." There was a purple bear there and Jakotsu was having it, who cared about Kagura.

But Bankotsu was the one who won, and he immediately ate the red _and_ purple.

"HEY!" Kagura looked tortured. "The red…"

Sango stirred.

"Cold cloth time," mumbled Jakotsu.

"Stop mumbling, it's _your_ turn to go," Inuyasha teased.

"_I'll_ go," Miroku said.

"No, you won't," Kagura snapped. "I'll go." She sauntered off to the bathroom, coming back with two icy cold towels. Carefully, she placed the two on Kagome and Sango, before returning to her poker cards.

She glanced at her pile, before glaring at the rest. "Who stole some of my gummy bears?"

"You must've eaten them in your sleep," Inuyasha offered.

"Besides, they were only pineapple, nothing special," Jakotsu complained.

"And how…" Kagura advanced menacingly, "did you know it was pineapple?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fold."

"Keh, fold."

"Fold."

"I fold."

"Whatever, fold."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru said calmly, taking all the gummy bears from the pile.

"What hand did you have?" Inuyasha demanded, seriously short on gummy bears now.

"Let's see…" Sesshoumaru flipped his cards over. "Ace high."

"WHAT?" The entire room broke out into moans and grumbles.

"I had two pair!" cried Jakotsu.

Kagura muttered some choice words under her breath.

"Oi, Sessh, it's your turn to buy some more gummy bears," Inuyasha said.

"Why? If every time you run out of gummy bears your buy more, you'll never lose the game."

"Yeah, that's the _point_," Bankotsu said.

"Inuyasha, you go," Miroku said.

"Why me?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Because you're closest to the door."

"For god's sake, stop arguing. I'll go." Kagura got up to leave, before hesitating.

Turning around, she picked up all her gummy bears and marched off with them.

"Don't bother, I have to go now," yawned Miroku.

"Let me guess, a woman." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How did you guess?" Miroku faked a shocked look.

"We have to go too," Bankotsu said, pulling Jakotsu up. "Bye everyone, have a good night."

"I'm getting gummy bears anyways," announced Kagura.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, before staring at Sango and Kagome. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm supposed to know?" asked Sesshoumaru, who was, strangely enough, sorting his gummy bear winnings into different piles according to their flavours.

Inuyasha peered closer. "I didn't know you liked gummy bears," he said suspiciously.

"I expect the things you don't know about me, or anything else for that matter, could fill a whole new genre of books in the library."

"Well, can I have the grapefruit ones?"

"Which colour are those?"

"The clear ones."

"Let's see…" Sesshoumaru scrutinized his six grapefruit gummy bears. "How about… no."

"Please?" begged Inuyasha. "Just one."

Sesshoumaru decapitated a grapefruit bear with his claws and ate it, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Bastard!"

"They're mine. And I know who my father is, thank you very much."

"You know what I meant!"

"No, I don't."

"You're impossible." Inuyasha strode over to Sango and picked her up. "I'm going. Have fun with your girlfriend."

Wait… fun? Girlfriend? Sesshoumaru got up to yell at his brother, but realized he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Sango?" whispered Jakotsu.

"Passed out in my room… hey, Kagura, give me some." Inuyasha made a grab for the bag of gummy bears Kagura was eating from.

"Shush!" Kagura hissed.

Miroku pressed his ears closer to the screened door. "I hear nothing."

"Maybe they're sleeping," Bankotsu offered.

"Nonsense, I know Sesshoumaru better than that," Kagura said. "If anything, he'll be working."

"But… he's not supposed to be working! He's supposed to be groping Kagome or something…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku, just because you're perverted doesn't mean we all are."

"Shut up, we'll get found out," muttered Jakotsu.

"What are we going to do, camp out here till morning?" asked Bankotsu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru slammed his laptop lid shut, making a few of the keys pop out in rebellion. Stuffing them back in, he strode over to the door, and slid it open.

Four people jumped back like they had been shot.

Kagura waved sheepishly. "Um, hi."

"You two," ordered Sesshoumaru, thrusting Jakotsu and Bankotsu the laptop. "Go do something constructive, like _work_."

"I _knew_ he was working!" Inuyasha said.

"Actually, _I_ was the one that said it," Kagura stated.

"No, but I thought about it first."

"But I said it first."

"But -"

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru interrupted calmly, reappearing. He dropped Kagome into Inuyasha arm's, before slamming his door shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"These two girls again?" asked the old miko.

"Again?" asked Kagura. "You've seen them before?"

"Yes, I have. Well, you were saying some people had a bad case of sake overdose…"

"Yeah, it's those two."

"Well, well…" The miko felt each of their pulses. "Have you given them water?"

"Just a bit, awhile ago," Inuyasha told her.

"Then give them more."

"I'll get water," Kagura said, trudging off to the sideboard to pour a few cups.

"So how much did they drink again?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh, about two cartons."

"Two cartons?" repeated the miko.

"Two cartons," nodded Kagura.

"Crazy young people these days… no wonder she miscarried."

Kagura paused. "Miscarried?"

"Which one?" asked Inuyasha.

"The young one. What was her name – Kagome or something."

"You're telling me Kagome miscarried?" Kagura asked quietly.

If Sesshoumaru didn't sleep with Kagome, and Kagome miscarried a baby…

"Is it Sessh's baby?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, it's not," Kagura muttered.

"Wait… then… if Kagome didn't sleep with Sessh…" Inuyasha frowned slightly. Could it be…

He looked up. "Kagura?"

But she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?"

"The truth, please."

"Relax. You're killing me."

She pressed her hands even harder against his throat, pinning him to the bed. "You didn't sleep with her."

"Damn it, Kagura, we've been through this," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, you didn't sleep with her, but someone else did?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that. Shoot me. Wait – shoot Inuyasha, he did it."

"_What_?"

Any more and she would be strangling him to death right there.

"You're. Telling. Me. You. Couldn't. Get. A. Girl. To. Choose. You. Over. Of. _INUYASHA_!"

Sesshoumaru could take a verbal beating and throttling but now his ears twitched most pitifully.

"Of all people," cried Kagura. "I'm going to _kill_ you…"

"She doesn't even like him."

"So? Oh my god… Inuyasha…"

"Hey! Inuyasha's getting married to a different woman."

"So?"

"Just calm down."

"What if she was virgin? You let Kagome give her first time to your brother?"

"Yeah, and if she wasn't?"

Kagura paused to catch a breath. Clambering off Sesshoumaru, she looked absolutely livid.

"I'll go kill Inuyasha now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All packed? Slept well? Had fun?" asked Inutaisho jovially, standing guard over two duffle bags.

"Indeed," was all Sesshoumaru said.

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know." Probably being diced by Kagura for soup.

"They should come soon, we're leaving now. The bus is here."

"We're bussing to Kyoto?" asked Sesshoumaru irritably.

"Well, they didn't have enough seats on the flight back to accommodate everyone…"

"And you didn't think to use the company plane?"

"Right…" His father looked enlightened. "Next time."

Sesshoumaru doubted any of the girls or Inuyasha were fit to travel home by bus. True enough, Kagura appeared, struggling under the weight of supporting Kagome and Sango. Behind them a porter wheeled their bags over.

"What happened to those two?"

"Intoxicated." Miroku shuffled over, dark shadows under his eyes.

"Remember to call me!" simpered a pretty woman from the other side of the lobby.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu arrived looking exhausted, and handed Sesshoumaru's laptop back to him. "We sorted through all the stock reports for the entire last quarter in one night," they grumbled. "You'd better give us a raise."

"Tylenol please," croaked Inuyasha, limping in.

"The bus is here," a receptionist informed.

Oh, Sesshoumaru was _not_ travelling with that lot on the bus. He watched as the employees from the rest of the company began filing up the bus.

He just wanted to curl up in a ball or run, and both were things he had never done before.

"I'm catching the plane," Sesshoumaru told his father casually.

"Hell no. Mister, you're not going _one_ step away from me," Kagura said dangerously.

"Well, newsflash: I'm not taking the bus. End of story."

"Well, newsflash: I'm coming with you on the plane." Kagura pushed Kagome towards Sesshoumaru and began dragging Sango along. "Come on, you don't want to miss the flight."

Inutaisho stared and his younger son. "What happened to him?"

"I'm guessing he did something one of the girls didn't like," Jakotsu said. "Probably Kagura, she's the only one not wasted now."

"Ok, put him on the next flight to Kyoto alright?"

"Yes, sir," muttered Bankotsu, herding Miroku and Inuyasha off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

Plastic cups and peanut wrappers littered the tray before her.

Wait, what tray?

"Yes, the service sucks, they won't answer passenger calls." Jakotsu said. "Sorry about the trash." He cleared his stuff off her tray.

"I feel sick," mumbled Kagome.

"Not on the Armani," Jakotsu warned, clutching his suit jacket. He felt her forehead. "Here, Sesshoumaru, take her to the bathroom and get some cold towels or something."

"No." From the other side of Kagome, Sesshoumaru glared at Jakotsu. This was the damned reason why he'd opted to fly instead – not having to look after stoned, injured or over-sexed people.

"Fine. Kagome, if you do throw up, do it on _him_."

If he had had the ability to shudder aloud, Sesshoumaru would have. "You owe me," he said, swearing under his breath.

Opening the lavatory door, he nudged Kagome inside. Stepping inside completely crammed the tiny space up. Slamming the door, he locked it to turn the lights on. Sitting Kagome on the closed toilet seat he reached for the sink.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru mopped her face and neck with icy cold water. Satisfied, he turned to open the door.

The door rattled stubbornly, refusing to open.

He looked down. A small bit of peeling carpet from outside had gotten trapped between the door joints; perfect. Just wonderful.

Irritably he pressed the attendance call button.

Sometimes he wondered why the gods hated him so much.


	24. Letting Go

**A/N: I loved everyone's reviews, thank you! Exams have been absolutely mercilessly and I'm afraid I had to lay off writing for awhile. Oh well… Kyoto Summer and Samurai Nights readers, fear now, I'll update ASAP.**

**This is a bit short, but it was absolutely necessary, and I apologize for that. I'll make it up to you next chapter! Anyways, hope this clears up some issues about previous chapters and leaves more for the next chapter to solve.**

**Have fun!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 24: Letting Go…**

"Hook," Kagura sighed dreamily.

"Hook?" asked Rin.

They were strolling up the front gardens towards the mansion. In everyone's tired state of mind no one had violently objected when Kagura had dragged them off had decided to throw a party. Kagura didn't think the travel-weary group was ready for any sort of party, but whatever. Any excuse for her to get Sesshoumaru together with Kagome.

Jaken was busy tottering with Miroku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu up the front, while struggling to carry cartloads of bags. Kaede had already decided to properly instruct Sango in the ways of the household – Kagura didn't envy the girl. Any instruction from Kaede in any type of household running was torture. Then again, she _was_ marrying Inuyasha.

Behind Kaede and Sango, Sesshoumaru followed with Kagome, both looking in the opposite directions, one more quiet than his usual silent self and one flushed bright pink.

"Hook," Kagura explained, smiling happily. "Hook, line, and sinker. By tonight, if I don't get another Taisho brother married, I'll rest my case."

"And how would you do that?" asked Rin, eyes wide.

"I don't know," admitted the woman. "You care to share any ideas?"

"Strip poker," nodded the girl solemnly.

"Who on earth told you such a game existed?"

"No one," the girl said.

It wasn't such a bad idea, actually. Kagura knew for sure Miroku would jump at the idea.

"They'll collapse though," Kagura decided, frowning.

"An orgy?"

"Rin!"

"Hey, you asked for ideas," she shrugged.

"Miroku would jump at _that_."

"Yuck."

"Hmm…" Kagura looked thoughtful. "We could simply see how things play out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Not on the couch! That's…that's Louis the Fifth! Off, off!"

Miroku heeded not Jaken's agonized wails, merely flopping onto it.

"Damn you, Jaken, it's my couch," Inuyasha said tiredly. "Why do you care?"

"But… but – Jakotsu!" screeched Jaken. "Not… the… _carpet_! You have _any_ idea how _expensive_ Persian rugs are getting?"

"Blankets, guys?" asked Sango, fishing a stack of quilts from a cupboard, passing one to each of them before crawling under the covers of Inuyasha's bed.

"I'm so tired," groaned Inuyasha, promptly joining Jakotsu on the floor.

Bankotsu sat up sharply at that. "Inuyasha, you aren't sleeping with your fiancée?"

"Me? I just get the bed because I'm the girl," snorted Sango from the bed. "I'm not marrying Inuyasha."

Two more heads popped up. "You aren't?" asked Jakotsu.

"No, I'm not. And Inuyasha, you owe me matching earrings for having to sit through your housekeeper's long talk about your bloody household's traditions."

"I'm confused," Miroku said.

"Call it a business transaction, ok?" Inuyasha asked, yawning.

"_What_?" asked Bankotsu.

"Ok, do you think I just marry men I go out with for two weeks?" demanded Sango. "Hell no! And did you think Inuyasha would ever get over Kagome?"

"So you called it off?" asked Jakotsu, puzzled.

"No, there was _never _an engagement. Inuyasha gave me a ring, and if I pretended to marry him, I could keep it. He thought Kagome would get jealous and try and seduce him back or something. Kagome needs to make up her mind about her future anyways," snorted Sango. "And Inuyasha? I don't think your plan worked too well."

"Why not?" Inuyasha was quick to jump in.

"Because. Kagome caught a slight cold, and I asked a miko to look at her. And it turns out she miscarried your baby. If she even wanted to carry on a long-term relationship with you, don't you think she'd have come running to you by now?"

"WHAT?"

Ok, she had the attention of all four men now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is unfair," Kagome said, her head drooping over a long list of stock market prices.

"It's a working day," Sesshoumaru said easily, fingers poised to type.

"Uh huh… ok, um… uh… the Tokyo Nikkei dropped four points on March the fifth, affecting Taisho Corps's stock value by…" Kagome squinted. "Sixty percent?"

He grabbed the sheet of scribbles from her. "Point zero six percent," he corrected, allowing a tinge of annoyance to creep into his tone.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled. "Ok, on the sixth of March our stock value increased by point nine percent."

"Point nine or point zero nine?"

Kagome squinted at her paper. "Oh dear..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm confused," Jakotsu said.

"I think we all are," Bankotsu sighed.

Inuyasha seemed too glassy-eyed to care.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Kagome didn't tell me she miscarried either," Sango said.

"Me neither," echoed Miroku. Sango shot him a menacing glare.

"Ok, so who else knows?" asked Bankotsu.

"Umm…"

"_He _knows, doesn't he?" asked Inuyasha miserably.

"Well," Sango began uncomfortably, "it was on the business trip they went to…"

Jakotsu paused. "Wait… the one with the sprained ankle?"

"I know, I know! It was all Kikyou's fault, she made Kagome fall, right? Right?"

"Um, Miroku…"

"I figured it out! Oh, who's good?"

"Ahem! Miroku!"

"What – oh! Sorry…" For what seemed like the first time, Miroku glanced around at the people around him; Jakotsu looking confused, Bankotsu looking quizzical and Inuyasha just looking perplexed.

Suddenly, everyone burst into talking.

"So Kikyou -"

"But what if -"

"Why didn't Kagome tell someone!"

"What the hell - "

From below, having tea with Kaede in the kitchen, Rin jumped and Kagura only smiled as a yell reverberated off the walls.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Violent altercation coming up next," Kagura said lazily, eyeing her wristwatch.

"Altercation?" Rin asked.

"Hook, the gathering in the same location. Line, the violent altercation. After than comes the -"

"Sinker?"

"Yeah. Sinker – realization."

"I don't think that hook, line and sinker has anything to do with this," Rin said dubiously. "That's more like… trying to… I dunno, fish?"

"I am fishing for an engagement here!"

"Well, but -"

"But what?" Kagura cut in. "Come on, we have to hear the argument. I take it Inuyasha isn't too pleased with his brother at the moment."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha barged into the study room loudly, his face pink.

"Knocking seems to elude your orbit of thinking," Sesshoumaru said, peering at his brother over the screen of his laptop.

For a moment Sesshoumaru so resembled their father Inuyasha blanched, thinking he'd stormed into the wrong room. Then he glared at his brother in annoyance.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Somewhere sleeping, how should I know?"

"Ok, just what the hell is your deal with her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kindly elaborate," Sesshoumaru said, eyeing Inuyasha languidly.

"Why didn't you tell anybody she miscarried?" asked Inuyasha hotly.

"Why do you care? You are marrying that girl Miroku used to go out with."

"If you must be an ass about it, fine. I'll tell you. I'm not marrying Sango; I never was."

"Oh?" The elder brother quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you were trying to make Kagome jealous? Inuyasha, when will you wake up and realize this is not a high school love saga, it's the real world? People move on. You should too."

"_Why didn't you tell anybody_?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Inuyasha. It can kill the dog too."

"What?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. I didn't mention it because I don't stick my nose into people's affairs."

"No fun," grumbled Kagura from outside. "They aren't yelling or anything."

"Yeah right," snorted Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, just because you aren't capable of keeping a hold on yourself doesn't mean others aren't. For example, you don't see me prying into Jakotsu's personal life, do you?"

"Damn," Kagura sighed, dragging Rin off.

"Kagura-chan…?"

"I think Sesshie-kun's too tired to yell at Inuyasha," she said sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sango, I still can't believe you're not marrying Inuyasha," Jakotsu said, nudging Miroku.

"Quit poking me, Jakotsu, it's frankly quite disturbing. I thought you made up your mind to hit on Inuyasha instead?"

"No, it was Sesshoumaru," Jakotsu corrected, "but I figured Kagura wasn't going to stand for it. Plus, Inuyasha has no girl now, so…"

"Honestly, just because someone has no girl doesn't mean they want guys," Bankotsu said. "Look at Miroku. Well, not like he's ever single, but that's a different story…"

"What do you mean I'm never single? I'm single right now!" Miroku leaned over towards Sango with a boyish grin. "Hey, do you think you'd want to go out to dinner Friday night?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagura-chan?" Rin asked uncertainly.

"Shh," she said, easing the door open and tiptoeing in. "I think he's slee-"

"Hello, Kagura."

She jumped and nearly fell over. "Don't you _ever_ stop working?"

Sesshoumaru looked vaguely irritated. "Of course; how else do I entertain the ridiculous antics from you and the rest of them all?"

"So, what did you argue with Inuyasha about?"

"You can swear on fear of death that you weren't listening outside the door?"

"Because I couldn't _hear_ anything!"

"How is that a bad thing?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, I'm not going to dinner with you Friday night."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because…"

"I'm listening," Miroku said with a wink.

"Damn you! Fine, you win…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"By the way," Sesshoumaru said, "I need a secretary, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Why on earth do you need -" Kagura paused, freezing. "You're firing the current one?"


	25. Office Encounters

**Chapter 25: Office Encounters**

"I knew I shouldn't have meddled with it!" groaned Kagura for the thousandth time, slumped out over the kitchen counter.

"What, you went for a haircut and they cut off just half a millimetre too much?" Jaken asked cynically, glad to see that annoying woman upset over something for once.

"Oh, shut up and get me a drink, please?"

He waddled off and returned with a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Ugh, I meant a _drink_, as in alcohol… whatever, tea's fine."

"I take it you're not upset over a haircut, then."

"Of course not!"

"Ok, so who pissed off the almighty Kagura-sama?"

"Your smart-ass of a boss!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No, duh, who else?"

"I thought you were over the stage of lovers' spats with him."

She sighed and sipped her tea. "Oh, I supposed you'd be happy, it's what you've always wanted."

"What, Inuyasha's moving out? YES!"

"No, Sesshoumaru's firing Kagome."

"YE- WHAT? NO!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bankotsu looked up as Jakotsu halted pressed his nose to the glass of a bridal display shop.

"Would you look at that chiffon skirt?"

"Don't you be getting ideas," Bankotsu said, sweating.

"What ideas? Who'd want to start getting ideas around _you_?"

"Hey! There are plenty of women who -"

"Whatever. I don't even want to get married."

"Then why the heck are you looking at wedding shit?"

"Don't you think Kagome will get married soon? You should've picked up enough clues on Sesshoumaru to actually figure out he's about to do _something_ about her."

Bankotsu snorted. "I'm sorry if I don't watch him like some drooling high school girl. You could learn from me in that respect. Besides, that idea's ridiculous, the company doesn't allow employees working closely together in the same department to have relationships. You think Sesshoumaru will move her to another department anything soon, considering Kagome's the only secretary he's ever had that hasn't tried hitting on him?"

"Exactly. That's why he'll ask her out. And they'll get married. Ha. Plus, Sessh can always change the rulebook."

"That guy? Changing rules? He'll die before changing one. Sesshoumaru is a stickler for rules, end of story."

"I'll bet on it," sniggered Jakotsu.

Money wasn't an issue; ego was. "Sure, how much?"

"Well, I get to move in with you if I win."

"WHAT THE -"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The flat screen of her computer seemed to quiver as it beeped.

_You have one new email._

_From: Taisho Inuyasha_

_Re: Marketing Statistics Quarter Two, 2004_

Sipping from her cup of tea, Sango clicked on the pop-up window and waited.

_Sango:_

_I'd like to discuss the Quarter Two stats. I can't seem to find the file on them. Would you mind coming to Miroku and Houjo's office at eleven? I'm positive he has it._

_Inuyasha_

What the heck… Inuyasha himself had given the file to Sesshoumaru via Kagome. Checking her watch, Sango watched the hour hand waver closely to the number eleven. She couldn't be bothered going all the way – she'd email him back.

_Inuyasha:_

_I remember Kagome mentioning you gave her the file. _

_I'm not criticizing in any way, but don't you ask your secretary these things, not the receptionist?_

_Sango_

Inuyasha replied almost instantly.

_Sango:_

_I don't have a secretary, remember?_

_It's 11:02. You're late._

_Inuyasha_

She had a crazy boss. One day she would join Jakotsu and Bankotsu on their anti-Sesshoumaru rants and make it an anti-Taisho rant.

Stepping into the elevator, she made her way to Miroku's floor.

And since when did Inuyasha email anyways? If she remembered correctly, he preferred yelling for Kikyou over the floor intercom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone rang. Bankotsu put it on speaker.

"Where's Higurashi?"

"Don't know. Lunch break?"

"She goes out at one."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" yelled Jakotsu from the other side of the room. "Too lazy to even walk over to our office?"

A thick silence settled over the air.

Jakotsu sighed. "I think she's gone to the library to look for a file or something."

There was a short click.

"Nice guy, hanging up," remarked Bankotsu.

"He's going to ask her on a date," Jakotsu said, sounding perfectly sure of himself.

"Yeah right. He probably wanted coffee."

"No way. And I can prove it." Jakotsu dialled Sesshoumaru.

"_Sesshoumaru Taisho speaking._"

"Do you want coffee?"

"_What?_"

"He hung up, so it's a 'no'," Jakotsu said triumphantly.

Bankotsu sighed. "Has it ever occurred to you that while we bitch about our eccentric jerk of an employer, he probably thinks we're psychotic nut cracks who just can't keep quiet?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango knocked the door warily.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha, did you email -" Sango stopped short at the roses thrust at her.

"Woman, you can at least take them, they're heavy," sulked Miroku. "And you were late, too."

"But… Wait, you know Inuyasha's company email password?"

"Of course. Friends tell friends things."

She took the bouquet of deep red blooms and set them on his desk. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Well, I know you said you'd go out with me on Friday…"

"Miroku, just because I agreed on _one_ date doesn't mean you have the right to -"

"Call you here?"

"No, to… to get me flowers and… yeah, fake Inuyasha's email address and… and -"

"I'm not allowed to buy pretty girls flowers?"

"Yeah, but these must've been ridiculously over-priced, and it's not really for anything…"

"What makes you think I got you flowers for nothing?" asked Miroku.

Sango blinked. "If not, what?"

"Well, I was typing up something and decided it would be more fun to have sex with you on my desk."

"_What_?"

"You heard me the first time."

"No I did not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm not having sex with you on your desk! What if someone sees, or -"

"No one's going to see," scoffed Miroku. He grinned wickedly. "But I don't know about whether they'd hear, because I promise I can make you scream…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaken having calmed down enough to stop blabbering, Kagura nodded at his outburst. "He's firing her, he told me."

"What? You didn't stop him?"

"Since when did you become so friendly with Kagome?" Kagura asked suspiciously. "I thought she was a 'slut' trying to seduce Sesshoumaru?"

"Save me…" moaned Jaken.

He received a wary glance.

"Did you know, when his parents put pressure on Inutaisho-sama to divorce Sesshoumaru's mother and marry Izayoi, Izayoi was his secretary?"

She groaned. "And that has to do with this situation… how?"

"Ok, Izayoi was a really nice woman but she had a crush on Inutaisho-sama. So she had always been really nice to him. Now, to surprise her, Inutaisho-sama proposed to her… in an unusual way."

"Unusual?"

Jaken's eyes seemed to water, almost. "He fired her, with the usual white envelope with a termination letter and compensation cheque. Except he included a pre-nuptial agreement contract in the package."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked at her calmly.

"You're here."

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu said you were looking for me," Kagome said.

"Sit down, Kagome."

"Um, I have a feeling this isn't going to be good…"

The chair squeaked slightly under her weight. She squeaked softly under the gaze of his amber eyes. He watched her squeak and decided he was having fun.

"It is neither good nor bad."

"Oh."

He eyed his white gold Cartier. "Have you had lunch?"

"_What_?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, yeah." She fingered her teacup nervously.

He arched an eyebrow leisurely – his classic expression. "Yeah?"

She looked on in silence.

He waited.

She blinked in confusion.

He waited.

Given two more seconds, she would snap.

"Like, you've been acting really, really, really strange today!"

Yup, she snapped. Too much nervousness never boded well with Higurashi, that he knew.

"Ask anyone; I act 'strange' all the time."

"Yeah but – but now you're _really_ scaring me. I mean, you've never acting so weirdly before, you practically never have lunch except with select customers, you –"

"I need an excuse to have lunch?"

"What? No, but -"

"So?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha knocked abruptly and opened the door. "Miroku, I -"

He watched as Sango seemed to hold her top together, while Miroku appeared to be most unsuspiciously holding a file over his lap.

Sitting on his desk, Miroku flashed Inuyasha a grin. "Hem. Yes?"

"I saw nothing," Inuyasha stuttered, before fleeing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You leaving for today?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, stopping.

"Would you come to my office for a moment?"

"Um, yeah?"

Sesshoumaru shut the door behind her.

"I'd like you to resign."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't like the transparent half-smile on his face any more than she really understood what he was saying. "Is that a good thing… or a bad thing?"

"It is neither. It is a matter of responsibility and company policy."

"Company policy?" repeated Kagome.

"Two employees working in the same department cannot have a relationship for obvious reasons."

"Yeah…"

"And it happens to be that no matter where I transfer you, you will, however indirectly, be working for me."

Kagome froze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I always wanted to do it on an office desk," grumbled Kagome as she buttoned her skirt.

"I'm sure you did."

"You know, I haven't resigned yet," she mumbled.

"Well, you're going to, aren't you?"

"How come _I _have to quit? You were the one who had the crush on me!"

"I'll resign in your stead if you can truthfully say I was the only one."

"Yeah, well, what am I going to do now if I quit?"

"Hang around. Enjoy life. Get married."

"That had better not be a marriage proposal. You should have fun while you're still young."

"Yeah, while the rest of the guys I went to school with are already busy trying to have children to pass on their money to? This is Japan's elite we're talking about, Kagome. You get engaged at eight, get married at eighteen, and hope to have grandchildren by thirty."

"So you're an embarrassment to society?" laughed Kagome.

"Why would I be?"

She giggled and snuggled him. "Right, because you've got me!"

The door swished open. "Sessh did you -"

Kagome looked puzzled while Inuyasha slammed the door, crying:

"Why _me_?"


	26. Last Day

**A/N: Wow, it's been… months. Missed you guys. Lots. Really. Thank you reviewers (and emailers who wouldn't stop screaming about when the next chapter was coming). xD**

** Sorry a million, bajillion times about the wait. Man, I realized I had been gone really long when I had not a damned clue how to work this new site layout. At all. What's it been, half a year? o.O  
**

**Anyways… won't bore you will explanations of my disappearance for now. Rereading at least the last chapter recommended due to long break in posting. But if you cannot be bothered, in a nutshell, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are finally getting to together after he fires her. Well, enjoy! Oh, and the usual, R-rated themes. Don't read if not interested.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 26: Last Day**

"I still can't believe you slept with Miroku on his desk just because he gave you roses and used someone else's email to get you there." Kagome said, carefully touching up her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"Ha, look who's talking," snorted Sango. "You slept with the man who had just _fired_ you."

"Hey, that's a completely different situation," she defended.

"Yeah. Which brings me to the question of why you're wearing makeup the day you're supposed to be clearing out your office?"

Kagome turned three shades pinker. "Well, you know…"

"I'm not sure I do," laughed Sango, grinning mischievously.

"Well, because… I don't know… I wanted to look my best?" she finished uncertainly.

"For heaven's sake Kagome. Sesshoumaru's seen you sick, and he's seen you drunk. You haven't seen yourself drunk, but I'm telling you, it's hard to look much worse than that."

"Uh huh. Who said I'm doing this for him?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, get to your office," Sango said, shooing her out towards the elevators.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, um, you sure that this is going to work?" Jaken whispered, wringing his hands nervously.

"Of course it's going to work, imbecile." Impatient, Kagura made her way over to the desk. Extracting a lock-picker from her purse, she started working the first drawer open.

"But… he'll _kill_ us…"

The toad looked so nervous Kagura relented a little. "Relax, Jaken. I looked through Sesshoumaru's agenda and he has meetings this whole morning."

"But…"

"Seriously, he's not even in the _room_. Stop whispering and tiptoeing around and help me search."

"What makes you think he'll keep documents of that nature in the office, even?"

"Look, if he fired Kagome yesterday, and included a pre-nuptial in it, he obviously will have a copy sitting in his office for when they both get lawyers and read it over, etcetera. And I intend to find _both_ their copies and feed them to the paper shredder."

Jaken leafed through a fat file, frowning. "What's so wrong with having pre-nuptials, though? I have a more reasonable objection to the marriage itself."

"Don't be silly! They are perfect for each other. Ask Bankotsu, Jakotsu, anyone, even Inuyasha maybe. But I'm not having a wonderful marriage ruined with pre-nuptials. It's as if they're dooming the whole thing from the start."

"If you say so," sniffed Jaken. "Just because Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't whack you when you get too irritating you don't fear him."

"Oh, I get an earful, usually dripping with sarcasm," Kagura said, laughing. "So typical Sesshoumaru it makes me laugh. As if you could fear the guy anyways, you've seen him since he was a baby."

"I don't think you understand. He's not a baby anymore. And even as a baby he was hellish."

"Oh, is that why you're terrified of kids now?" Kagura asked, grinning devilishly as if everything were suddenly clearer.

"Ok, let's just shut up and work," Jaken said, turning bright red and returning to his file.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning guys," nodded Kagome, smiling, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey Kagome!" Jakotsu said chirpily, shoving his laptop case into Bankotsu's gut and hurrying over to her. "How was your evening yesterday?"

Her eyebrows lifted. "Oh?"

"Seriously, Kagome, you can tell me anything! You know, girl talk?"

"Since when did anyone on this floor metamorph into a lady?" she laughed.

"Well, I like to think of myself as a member of the fairer sex… but anyways." He lowered his voice. "I need your help."

"I said I wasn't doing anymore filing work for you," she sighed, but allowed herself to be steered in the direction of her office.

"Ok." Jakotsu shut the door behind him carefully. "So if the whole company doesn't already know, I should tell you I'm not straight."

"Oh my god." Kagome paused. "You have a crush on… um..." she thought for a moment. "Oh, Bankotsu!"

"Lots of people, anyways," he said, sweating slightly. "And I kinda made a bet with Bankotsu, and if I win, I get to move in with him."

"Ah… what did you bet on?"

"Well… let's say, if you get married to Sesshoumaru in the _very_ near future… it would be nice."

"_Jakotsu_!"

"What?" he looked innocent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Need help?"

Kagome looked up. "Oh, hi Bankotsu."

He gestured at the mess of stationery, papers and personal belongings on her desk. "I'll help."

"Thank you for offering," she smiled. "But really… does this have anything to do with Jakotsu moving in with you."

Bankotsu stared. "You know?"

She slapped three more folders on top of the pile in front of her, and grinned, nodding. He cursed.

"Really, it's not that bad, is it? You're not straight, are you?"

He shook his head. "But… it's like, he's going to move in. I mean, everyone knows Jakotsu's blatantly gay, but a fair amount of people actually believe I'm straight, you know? And then if Jakotsu moves in, everyone will know immediately…"

"Can't be that bad," she said wryly, reflecting on the events of the past few months.

"Yeah… anyways, I was wondering, I like Jakotsu, but… I'd rather move in at _his_ place, you know what I mean…? So could you _not_ marry Sesshoumaru in the near future, then I could win my bet with Jakotsu. Only I'd pretend to be nice, and suggest moving in with him, instead of the other way around."

"And why don't you just tell him straight out?" Kagome looked quizzical.

"It's a delicate matter!" complained Bankotsu defensively.

"Yes, well –" she cocked her head to the side. "Is that Kagura and Jaken arguing?"

Bankotsu pressed his ear to the wall. "In the other office? Yes..."

"What are they doing here so early anyways?"

Worried, loud whispers could be heard. "Let's just leave, Sesshoumaru-sama will be coming in anytime now!"

"Don't be stupid! We're not leaving until we've found it!"

"Come on, Kagura, it's just a stupid contract! What's wrong with a contract?"

"It's a contract that – oh, hi Jakotsu!" They could hear the fake grin. "What's up?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Um, searching…" Jaken trailed off.

"For?"

"A contract!" shot Kagura.

"Hey, isn't that someone's hairclip over there on the desk?"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Swearing, Kagome pried herself from the wall and rushed into Sesshoumaru's office, Bankotsu close behind.

"It's ok, Kagome," waved Kagura. "Look, we found your hairclip."

It was her turn to do the fake grin. "What clip?"

"You know… the one that must have dropped when -"

"Oh my god, you two had sex?" screamed Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"Hey! I never did anything with Kagura, and I certainly never touched Jaken -"

"We mean Sesshoumaru! Hey Bankotsu, I win the bet, huh."

"What bet?" Oh, fake grin again.

"Ha, you're moving in with me!" danced Jakotsu.

"Oh, actually… Jakotsu… I don't know how to say this," Bankotsu said nervously. "Well… I was hoping, actually, that I could move in with you instead."

He looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"This is great! I mean, _wow_! Like -"

"Hey, guys!" interrupted Kagura. "I really, really hate to break your little happy party, but company policy doesn't allow official relationship between people in the same department, yeah?"

"I'm not moving, Bankotsu is," Jakotsu said quickly.

"Wha- hey! You don't get to stay, I get to stay!"

"Why, so you can make eyes at Sesshoumaru all day? No!"

"Oh don't be jealous, I'd still love you!"

"Yeah! Seriously! People!" Kagura snapped her fingers in front of the two guys. "Help me look for the papers."

"What papers?"

"Pre-nuptials!" Jaken exclaimed, eager to have a turn to speak too.

The room fell silent.

"What pre-nuptials?" asked Kagome dangerously, Jakotsu and Bankotsu echoing.

"I meant…" Jaken edged slowly towards the door. "I meant, the… pre-nuptials for… um, Jakotsu and Bankotsu! Yeah! We thought you might get married in the near future and drew up papers! Yeah, that's right! Um…"

"_What. Pre. Nuptials!_"

"Yeah, what pre-nuptials?" repeated Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"See, I was, um…" Jaken's eyes darted outside. He could make it, he could still run for it… Pivoting, he lifted his foot and -

"What pre-nuptials?" asked in a very, very unamused voice was all he heard before a familiar fist gave him a solid whack across the head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All of you, shut up. Really."

Jaken was passed out on the floor, and the other four of them lined up meekly cowering, before the desk.

"I assume there is a reason why four people and a toad are clustered in my office screaming so loud that even the first floor can hear you?"

"They can?" asked Jakotsu in surprise.

Bankotsu stepped on his foot, hard. "Figure of speech, man, figure of speech!" he hissed.

"Oh, right. Yeah. It was their fault!" Jakotsu was quick to point at Kagura and Jaken.

She looked indignant. "Was not! Everything was fine until you guys came and started yelling!"

"Alright, alright. First, Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Why the _hell_ were you in here?"

"I heard noises and came to check," Jakotsu said.

"Yeah, I heard Kagura and Jaken talking and came in," Bankotsu nodded.

"And conveniently started yelling. How nice. Shocking, immature behaviour. Get back to work; and if I see you fooling around anymore I'll gladly take your pay." Sesshoumaru glared at them, annoyed. As they exited, wincing, he glanced at Kagome. "Your excuse?"

"Uh… I heard noises and came in, when Jaken said something about pre-nuptials, so I got very, very, very confused."

He looked at her sharply. "Yes?"

"Uh, never mind."

"You're technically not working here anymore, so I can't particularly cut your pay, can I?" he asked irritably.

"No. Um…" God… she screamed mentally. He makes that sound like he's going to… _spank_ me or something…"I'm sorry, really."

Was he into S&M? Ok, she _had_ to find out… really… "Dinner at seven?" she mouthed. "I'll cook."

Noting Kagura was breaking her neck trying to lip read, Sesshoumaru nodded Kagome a dismissal.

"So, Kagura…" she heard him say as she fled. "Just _what_ about pre-nuptials, that you would try and search my office?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We got off easy!" bragged Jakotsu.

"Totally," agreed Bankotsu.

"How come he's so nice to _you_!" exploded Inuyasha. "I'm family!"

"Eh…" everyone looked at each other. "I think that's why."

"I bet he's only ever yelled at me, and me only!"

"Oh, he's yelled at Jaken too," volunteered Kagome.

"Yeah? Well, how much trouble did _you_ get into?" Inuyasha winked at the rest of the guys.

Miroku smirked. "Jeez, I don't know… have sex on the desk?"

"Seriously, Kagome, _I_ would never make you have sex on the desk, you know?" Inuyasha said. "You're better off with me."

"Nice try, doggie boy," Sango said. "It's not like he _made_ her do it or anything."

"I'll make you do it," grinned Miroku.

"Ha. I'll sue you for rape."

"Really? I thought you liked it last time."

Kagome winced. "Too much information, man."

"Ok, so who's got plans tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not us," Bankotsu and Jakotsu said.

Sango shook her head.

"Well, except Sango and I might… you know, get it on, on the desk (duck) later on (dodge) in the evening."

"Get back here!" screeched Sango, chasing after him, pounding his head.

"Kagome?"

"Um, I have plans, sorry," she said apologetically.

"Oh. With Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah…"

"I see."

"Yes."

"Is he going to spank you for all the screaming in the office?" asked Jakotsu.

"_Jakotsu_!"

"Hey, just wondering."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, just wondering… are you into, any _different_ stuff?"

"What?" he took a sip of wine calmly, honey-gold eyes regarding her almost attentively.

She blushed bright red. Damn, she _should_ have asked that after she was more… drunk. Or at _least_ waited till after dessert… scratch that, she never should have mentioned anything at all. "You know… just, different stuff."

If he heard anymore, he would have serious problems containing his laughter. God, she was so fun, so amusing, so… "You mean, like…" Sesshoumaru paused. "I know lots of people think I'm bisexual."

"Really? I didn't mean – oh, sorry, um… I meant… Oh, god." Kagome looked utterly flustered now. "I mean, I know you're straight."

"That I am, yes," he said, keeping an absolutely serious face.

"Oh yes! Right. Um…" she swallowed the rest of her wine glass.

"I've watched tentacle porn," he said now, with the air of someone not aware they'd done anything wrong.

"What? Oh…" Die, Kagome, just die now!

Sesshoumaru kindly gave her another glass of liquor. "Well, what about yourself?"

"Huh? Me? Ha! Um… excuse me," she murmured, all but running into the kitchen.

And he merely sauntered in carelessly after her, making mental note to tease her till the end of time about this while enjoying the sight of her flushed cheeks.

Really, no, he wasn't in sadism at all…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And Kyoto Summer and Runaway Geisha readers, I promise I'll get back to you guys as soon as I return from my trip in two weeks or so.

As for this story, I can't decide whether to leave this as a quirky ending or write another chapter. XD And reviewers! I know there hasn't been lemons, etc. and I'm sorry. But I gotta work out how to put everything together... ah... the work... T.T

Tell me what you think. Well, thank you all those that reviewed last chapter, and again, so sorry for the wait.


	27. Where the Ladder Leads

**Hi guys... **

**I know, I can't believe it's been nearly 24 months. **

**Well, I'll leave you to the chapter first before further apology. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Where the Ladder Leads**

Kagome was vaguely aware of a voice murmuring in the distance. Groggily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.The curtains kept the room fairly dim, but behind them she could see sunlight bursting to shine through.

Suddently, a cell phone whizzed by, missing her head by inches as it hit the opposite wall.

Old habits don't die hard. "Sesshoumaru?" she called. She was naked and happily aching, and her bed looked pleasantly overused. Last night had been interesting. To think she'd put all that work into making cheesecake for dessert and all they'd done was devour alcohol and each other's skins.

He appeared in the doorway from the bathroom, looking fresh and impeccable as usual. And as usual, he was abusing cell phones with alarming ferocity. Kagome slid off the bed and went over to him. "What's up?"

His eyes caressed her body, before he pulled her in for a firm good-morning kiss.

"I know you're hungry, but don't eat my lips," she laughed.

"That call was from the media. They want to know why my car is parked outside your house," he said matter-of-factly, pointing her to the window.

God, it was like Mardi Gras meeting Fourth of July outside the small entrance to their shrine.

"You can't be serious," grumbled Kagome. "What's their problem!?"

"And of all days when I need to get to work."

"Tell them you need serious time to meditate and pray overnight. That religion is good for business karma."

"Or I'll tell them you're my girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said seriously. "What's the point of leading them on another chase if they're chasing the truth?"

"You ruin my fun!" But secretly what he said made her happy inside.

She got dressed, and they polished off slices of last night's cheesecake for breakfast. Pausing outside the main door, she took a deep breath. "Ready?"

He nodded, and pushed open the door.

The camera flashes were going off at incredible speeds. If possible, questions were fired off faster..

_"__Mr. Taisho, what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Higurashi?"_

_"Isn't that against company policy at Taisho Corps, to have a relationship with someone working in your department?"_

_"What about your daughter?"_

"Yes, we are in a relationship. Kagome does not work for the company any more. And my daughter is none of your business." If the press wanted more information, they wouldn't be getting it now. Sesshoumaru ushered her into the passenger seat of the silver Mercedes before going around and sliding into the car himself.

They sped off and were soon on the highway towards the city center. "What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"I dunno. Do some grocery shopping, I guess... I still can't believe I'm the one who has to quit work," she sighed. "Maybe I'll find another job."

He glanced at her briefly. "It's up to you."

Somehow she gathered that he would disapprove.

"This news will be all over the place by mid-morning," he said consideringly. "You probably won't lack things to do."

"Huh." Kagome was slightly confused.

He dropped her off at a classy department store she'd never dared step foot into before and said he'd send a driver to pick her up when she was done. The reporter entourage were disappointed when mall staff firmly kicked them out.

At this time of day, it was mostly well-dressed, rich-looking women out shopping. Kagome had the strange sensation that eyes were following her everywhere. They weren't particularly hostile, mostly just curious.

Three young ladies, obviously pampered but otherwise friendly-looking, stopped in various stores to introduce themselves. Quite a few older women looked at her up and down scruntinizingly but not unkindly. The sales staff in the boutiques offered her Dom Perignon to sip as she browed Louis Vuitton handbags. By the end of the first hour, she'd exchanged name cards with no fewer than six women, and been invited to two exclusive parties.

She was on a shelf, she realized. No doubt people hated women who hung around Sesshoumaru, but she was officially in a relationship with him now. A few lesser social-climbers would still hate her, but most of Japan's young heiresses truly secure in their positions wouldn't dream of it. And his sheer clout was gaining her introductions and invitations to these social events.

She was humbled, and touched, that he'd ever bothered looking twice at her. It wasn't that she was not good enough for him, but for the fact that so many rich, pretty, intelligent, well-bred women existed, and he'd actually picked her over them.

In the same way that probably no one except for Sessshoumaru, Inuyasha and maybe Kagura picked on Jaken, no one was going to pick on Kagome Higurashi anymore. How strange the way the world worked.

On the same note she reluctantly replaced a shining pair of evening slippers which were overpriced, over-heeled and over-jewelled. No need to give people reason to bitch if they were going to accept her into their circle. Not to mention she could see the tabloid headlines: TAISHO GIRLFRIEND SPENDS FAMILY FORTUNE.

Either way, she'd stick to using her own credit card. After all, she had managed to save up an enormous amount in the short time she'd worked for Taisho Corps. And she'd definitely get a part-time job at least. If nothing else, she would be bored out of her mind doing nothing, and people who sat around doing nothing were bound to get fat.

And in the future, who knew? Maybe she'd adopt Rin as well. It suited her fine, she didn't want kids really. Then she slapped herself mentally for thinking ahead. Counting chickens before they were hatched, really.

Still, it was fun to dream.

Kagome paused outside a bookstore, catching her own picture in the display window.

A picture of her and Sesshoumaru was splashed across the front page of a daily gossip magazine. The captions were saying that they were already engaged with plans to marry next spring under sakura trees. She tried not to laugh, and purchased a copy for Kagura to peruse to her heart's content.

She made a mental note to mention to Sesshoumaru she hated cherry blossoms because they brought on her hay fever, and allowed herself to purchase a small pair of matching diamond earring studs.

It was good to be in love.

* * *

** Hey guys... again, sorry for the wait. I've got another chapter of Kyoto Summer nearly complete and I've started another for Runaway Geisha. Also have lots of fics I can't wait to start publishing but I guess I'll be responsible and finish these first... ; I won't disappear again I promise... well, not without good reason. Reviews always kindly appreciated.**


End file.
